Hermione, the Head Boy and Ron
by Loveheartx
Summary: My first fanfic. Hermione is made Head Girl and Head Boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. Will past hatred be put behind them? What's with the new side of Draco? and what about Ron? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

HPOV.

I watched the black dot in the sky get closer. I watched the wings spread out and flap as the owl came closer and closer to the window. I eagerly opened it and allowed the owl to enter the small, yet homely kitchen of the burrow.

'Letter's 'Mione?' Ron asked me as I untied the small bundle of letters from the tawny coloured owl's leg.

'Looks like it Ronald, but if you'd give me a minute to finish untying them.' I replied, annoyed.

'Sorry.' He mumbled, his mouth obviously full of some of the mountain of food that Mrs Weasley had once again prepared for us. I filed through the letters, each with a different name on them. '_Mr H. Potter. Mr R. Weasley. Miss G. Weasley. Miss H. Granger.' _Finally seeing my name I pulled the letter out of the pile and placed the rest on the old, wooden table. I loved the way the cream coloured envelope felt as I ran my fingers over it. It was soft and full of warmth, a feeling I always felt whenever I held a letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Granger._

_We would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts for your seventh and final year not only as a prefect but as Head Girl. Please find enclosed your Head Girl's badge along with your book and equipment list for the coming year. Head Girl and Boy share living quarters on the 6__th__ floor. The door is clearly marked and the new password for the coming term will be given to you upon arrival at Hogwarts. Head Boy status has this year been given to Dr-_

I re-read the name on the parchment 3 times before finally taking it in.

_Head boy status has this year been given to Draco Malfoy. As Head Girl you are counted with a lot more responsibility and are expected to set an immaculate example to younger pupils._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

'Here's your letter Ron.' I said passing him the envelope marked with his name, even though I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. The shock in my system turned into adrenaline as I thought about the coming year as Head Girl at Hogwarts. 'Where's Harry? And Ginny? Please tell me they're not alone together again.' I groaned at the thought of the last time. I'd been minding my business as I entered Ginny's room to put one of my books back in my trunk to find Harry and Ginny fiercely locking lips on top of Ginny's bed. It's safe to say I was put off from dinner that night.

'Most likely.' Ron replied with an obvious tone of disgust.

'I was thinking of maybe going into Diagon Alley today to get some things, there's not many books but I could use some new robes and maybe a quill and some new parchment.' I smiled as I thought of Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley.

'What're you so happy about all of a sudden?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'I've been made Head Girl!' I shrieked excitedly at him.

'Really? Congratulations Hermione!' he got up and pulled me into an awkward hug.

'Erm...thanks Ronald.' I blushed.

Luckily Harry and Ginny entered hand in hand so Ron's attention was somewhat preoccupied.

''Mione got Head Girl!' he announced to them proudly.

'That's great!'

'Well done 'Mione!' I hugged both Harry and Ginny and handed them their letters.

'So who's Head Boy?' Ginny asked casually as we ate breakfast. I gulped and found myself nervous as I thought of the reaction they might have.

'Draco Malfoy.' I whispered after swallowing a mouthful of orange juice.

'You're joking? How did that prat become Head Boy?' Harry asked angrily. I knew he was hoping it would be him, and to be honest I knew he wouldn't have been chosen, he hadn't even been a prefect.

'Does it sound like I'm joking? If I'm honest I'm completely dreading it. I have to share living space with him and everything.' I sighed at the thought of being in a dorm with Malfoy for an entire year.

'Share a dorm with him? No way Hermione.' Ron said angrily.

'What're you going to do Ron? Sleep outside my door? I don't need a bodyguard! And what's the worst Malfoy will do? If we're there for a year I reckon he'll get pretty bored of me pretty quickly Ronald!' I found myself getting furious within seconds. I gathered my letters and badge and headed for the stairs that led to the rest of the Burrow.

Instead of going to Diagon Alley as I thought we might, we spent most of the day in the orchard behind the burrow playing Quidditch. Correction; Harry and the Weasleys played Quidditch whilst I sat under one of the many trees and read my books and "refereed" the matches played. By dinner that night we were all exhausted; myself included much to my own surprise. My thoughts kept considering what the coming year as Malfoy's dorm mate might be like. I'd always thought him attractive, ever since fourth year but it was almost a dream come true to get to share a dorm with him.

''Mione? Hello?' I was snapped back to reality when Ron asked me to pass him the potatoes.

'Sorry Ron I was day dreaming.' I replied.

'I was thinking you could all get your supplies from Diagon Alley tomorrow.' Mrs Weasley said to the four of us. 'I won't be able to come I'm afraid, but you'll be good of the time away from here' she carried on. Obviously Molly wanted us to have some time on our own away from the Burrow.

The rest of dinner was eaten with random chatter and I excused myself after dessert to get some fresh air. It was more to rid myself of Ron who'd been touching my leg the entirety of dinner which actually made me angry with him, were we even in that sort of relationship? As if on cue he came out of the back door of the Burrow.

'You alright?' Ron asked into the darkness, unaware that I was stood three steps to the right of the door.

'I'm fine thank you Ronald.' I replied curtly.

'I was only asking Hermione.' He sounded hurt.

'I know but what the hell was that at dinner? With your hand on my leg?' I added at the confused look on his face.

'I really like you 'Mione. I have done since second year. Let's face it, you're brilliant, you're really pretty and we get on well. Why can't we give it a go?' he stepped towards me and leaned in closer.

'Ron get off!' I shouted at him.

'Why? We both know it's going to happen eventually....'

'No it's not Ronald!'

'Why?'

'Because...because I like somebody else!' I shouted and stormed back into the kitchen where the Weasley's were all sat looking at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and the hot tears stinging my eyes with embarrassment. I couldn't believe that they'd heard Ron advancing on me and my admittance to liking someone other than Ron. I could only hope that they said something to Ron and not to me. It seemed to take me forever to reach the second floor, and Ginny's bedroom. I pushed the smooth wooden door open only to once again find Harry and Ginny on Ginny's bed.

'Ahem.' I coughed quietly to make my presence aware.

'Oh sorry 'Mione.' Ginny looked a little embarrassed.

'No, it's my fault, I should've knocked or something.'

'Are you alright?' Harry asked me, genuine concern lingering in his voice.

'Yes. No. It's Ron...he tried to...to kiss me and I pushed him away and I think I've genuinely upset him.' I sobbed to them.

'Stupid git.' Ginny said. 'He can't read signs like normal people.'

I laughed, 'I told him I like someone else, I think that's what stung him. And then I came back into the kitchen and everyone was looking at me. It was really embarrassing.' I continued.

'I think I hear Ron on the stairs, I'll go speak to him. Night 'Mione, night Gin.' He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and left the room presumably to pursue Ron. I was tired and I needed to relax so I thought it best to get some sleep.

My trunk lay open at the foot of my camp bed. I began searching for my pyjamas and after 5 minutes I gave up and summoned them with a silent charm. Ginny looked at me but said nothing. I grabbed the thin material and left the room to go get changed for bed. The bathroom on the third floor was directly opposite Ron and Harry's room. The door was slightly open and I could hear Ron talking.

'I like her Harry. Really like her. Why can't she like me?'

'I don't know Ron, but don't push it. She was pretty upset about the way you approached the whole thing, let it settle and then talk to her.' Harry was always trying to get the best results from a situation. I supposed I could see why. Your two best friend not talking to one another with you in the middle? Not my idea of fun either. I stepped into the bathroom where the cool hit me like a wall. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth before skipping back to the second floor.

I climbed into my bed. The cool of the pillow instantly calming my fiery cheeks.

'Ginny I'm sorry. I never thought.' I whispered.

'Ron's a stupid and selfish git Hermione. If he can't take other peoples feelings into consideration first then I'm not going to sympathise with him.' I laughed at how straight forward she was and bid her goodnight before slipping into a quiet and peaceful dream.

* * *

**Note: This is my very first Fanfic so i'd appreciate a review or two to let me know if i'm doing anything right, what i'm doing wrong and what i can do to improve it. Thank you :) Li x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, all characters and settings belong to JKR and her HP world. i've just boorrowed them for my fanfic.**

**Thanks to everyone who's viewed the story :)**

* * *

HPOV

The bright light seeped into Ginny's room the following morning. I felt the chill of the morning as I pushed back my duvet. I looked at the bed next to mine. A familiar red-head had taken up residence and as far as I could tell it wasn't Ginny.

'Ron?' I asked curiously as I crept over to him.

''Five more minutes...' he mumbled.

'Ronald! Get up! How on earth did you end up down here?' I asked.

'Ginny. In my room. Harry. Moved.' He replied groggily to me.

'Ugh. Well get up, we're going to Diagon Alley today so we need to get a move on. I'll go see if Harry and Gin are up.' I said as an excuse to leave Ron. I didn't like the idea of being alone with him for any longer. I wasn't sure if he'd try to apologise or misread the signs again so I began to climb to the third floor. I could already hear whispers coming from Ron's room so learning from past experience, I knocked on the door.

'Yeah?' Harry asked into the hall.

'It's me. Can I come in?' I whispered.

'Yeah sure.'

Harry and Ginny were sat up in Harry's small camp bed with the double duvet wrapped around them. I had to admit that I was incredibly jealous. I could have that with Ron, but why lead him on when it wouldn't work? I blanked the thought from my mind; I had my sights set on someone else.

'I thought I'd check you two were up, we're going to Diagon Alley today remember?' I beamed at the thought of contact with the wizarding world again.

'Oh yeah! We'll be down to eat in a minute. Thank you 'Mione.' Ginny smiled at me as I left the room before turning her attention back to Harry.

I trudged down the 3 or more flights of stairs to be greeted with the gorgeous smell of bacon, eggs and other cooked things for breakfast. Mrs Weasley never failed to fill us up at meal times and I was grateful. She'd practically adopted Harry and I even though she had at least 5 Weasleys to feed not including herself. I sat myself down at the usual spot at the end of the left hand side of the table and Mrs Weasley flicked her wand in my direction. A plate gracefully whizzed to my place and I began loading it up with food. Ron stepped down into the kitchen and stretched. I had to admit that Ron was quite attractive. He'd once again grown over the summer, his hair had turned browner and he was filling out to be quite muscular. Once again I scolded myself. It wasn't fair to think about Ron in that way. He could never be more than a brother to me.

He sat across from me and looked at me. Feeling embarrassed I turned to my plate. Toast with jam, bacon and eggs and rolls sat looking at me, longing to be eaten. I gave in and started eating. Everything was cooked to perfection as usual. Mrs Weasley had never had a fault in her cooking in the entire seven years that I'd known her and to be honest I was glad. Her meals were the second best I'd ever had in my life, the first being those I'd eaten at Hogwarts.

'Mrs Weasley, this truly is delicious. Thank you. For everything that you've done for me over the past seven years.' I said as I cleared my plate.

'Hermione sweetheart, you're a second daughter to us, a sister to the boys and one of Ron's closest friends. It has been nothing but a pleasure.' She replied with tears in her eyes. For some reason it felt like a goodbye. I excused myself to go and prepare for travelling to Diagon Alley. I was met on the stairs by Harry and Ginny who were on their way down to have some breakfast. I said a brief 'hello' in the passing and sprinted up to the second floor. I was full of warmth and energy after eating and I grabbed my wash bag and clothes and headed to the bathroom on the third floor. Once the door was locked safely behind me I stripped off and switched the water on. I looked in the small mirror above the sink as I waited for the water to heat up. My hair was as frizzy as usual so I thought it best to wash it and tame it from there. I stepped into the shower and felt all the stress wash away with the grime from my body. The warm water untangled the knots in my muscles and I felt utterly relaxed. The shampoo felt good in my hair as I ran my fingers through it.

After what felt like an eternity of washing and pruning myself I stepped out of the bathroom and returned to Ginny's bedroom to replace my wash bag and to sort out the mess I called my hair. 'I am unfortunately doomed to have frizzy and unmanageable hair for the rest of my life.' I muttered as I tried to curl my hair rather than straighten it. After giving up on my curling tongs I looked into my book of simple beauty spells that Ginny had given me for my seventeenth birthday last September and found one to transform my hair. I flicked my wand and whispered the two words indicated before looking back in the mirror to see that my hair now sat in ringlets rather than looking like I'd been attacked with electricity. Feeling pretty proud I descended the stairs to the living room where I was shocked to see the other three waiting for me.

'We showered in the other bathroom.' Ginny said laughing. 'Your hair looks really nice by the way.' I thanked her and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. I threw it at the fire, stepped in and said 'Diagon Alley' with perfect clarity. Instantly I felt my insides squash my ribs and my breath hitched as I was squeezed through the Floo Network. I landed in the fireplace in Diagon Alley and brushed myself down. Ginny came next followed closely by Harry and then finally Ron.

The day rushed past us. Shopping was far more stressful with Harry and Ron than I'd imagined. We were just sitting down to have a coffee before Flooing back to the burrow when I remembered I'd forgotten to get parchment and a quill.

'I won't be long honestly. I'll meet you here in about fifteen minutes.' I walked back towards Flourish and Blotts in a hurry, barely noticing any of the faces I passed on my way until I was through the doors into the warmth of one of my favourite shops.

Dashing down the various aisles I looked for parchment and quills. I didn't want to have to wait until the first visit to Hogsmeade and I didn't particularly like Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. I had finally found the blank parchment when I heard a voice behind me.

'Granger!' I half expected it to be Harry or Ron, the voice was familiar but it wasn't either of my best friends. I turned to see who was calling on me to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing a few metres away, looking at me.

'Malfoy,' I sighed, 'What do you want?'

'I came to talk to you actually. I gather from my letter that you're Head Girl this year and I thought I'd make the effort not to be a git to you.'

I stood and looked at him in shock. Was this really Draco Malfoy talking to me?

'Who're you and what've you done with Draco Malfoy?' I laughed.

*****

DPOV

'Who're you and what've you done with Draco Malfoy?' she laughed.

'Granger, I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people but... I'm willing to put things that happened between us in the past. I've done some serious thinking and if we have to share living quarters I want to get on. You might not think it but I have better things to do than to torment you all day.' I looked at her and analysed. God had she grown, in more than just height. Hermione Granger was, as embarrassing as it was to even think, a fairly attractive young witch. She'd been heading that way in my mind ever since I saw her at the Yule Ball in fourth year but now at seventeen it was safe to say that she was incredibly attractive. My thoughts were brought back down to earth when she spoke,

'Malfoy-' I cut her off.

'Draco.' I corrected her.

'Fine. _Draco_,' she emphasised my first name. 'I'll hold you to your end of the deal. You are civil to me and I'll be civil to you. If you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting for me.' I planned to be more than civil towards her. I would be the perfect gentleman if it meant I got to know this girl more.

'Granger, could you not mention this to Potter and Weasley? I don't think they'd take very kindly to my approach of you in a quiet part of a shop.'

'Fine.' She chuckled, 'and you can call me Hermione you know. I'll see you in the Head's carriage on the train then.' And she left to go and pay for whatever she came into to purchase. I, on the other hand let Flourish and Blotts and walked straight through Diagon Alley and into Knockturn Alley where I knew my mother would be waiting for me.

* * *

**Note: i'm updating regularly at the moment because currently i'm on holiday from school. but i really would like a review or two. so i'm not gonna put another chapter up until i have at least 2 reviews, i want to know what's not working, what is working and what needs to be put in. and you'll get the chapter updates quicker :)**

**Li _x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; i own nothing apart from the plot. All creidt on characters and settings go to JKR. It is her world after all i've just borrowed it :)**

* * *

HPOV

I walked back through Diagon Alley in a daze. I barely heard what the others said to me and before I realised I was Flooing back to the Burrow.

'Hermione? Hermione!' Ginny practically shouted at me once we were sat in her room. Harry and Ron had been sent to de gnome the garden so that Mrs Weasley didn't have to do it after we left for school the next day.

'Sorry Gin, I'm daydreaming.' I replied.

'You've been like this since you got back from Flourish and Blotts. What happened when you were in there?' she asked me.

'What makes you think anything happened?' I replied as I felt the all too familiar red blush creep into my cheeks. This was happening too often for my liking. I had to gain control of my emotions!

'The fact that you're almost the same colour as the floor in the Gryffindor common room tells me that something happened.'

'Fine. You can't tell anyone, especially not Harry or Ron. I promised I wouldn't say anything to them.'

'Promised? You promised that to whom?'

'Malfoy.' I sighed and looked at her. To say she looked shock would be an understatement. She looked like she'd just seen one of her brothers naked or some other horrific and mentally scarring thing.

'Malfoy? You were speaking to Malfoy in Flourish in Blotts? What did he say?' her eyes were wide with excitement now.

'He was just asking me if we could make the effort to get on when we're sharing quarters and stuff. It wasn't anything major Ginny.'

'Still, this is the boy that's called you mudblood for the past 5 or so years. How did he look?' it was her turn to blush.

'If I'm honest, he looked pretty god damned good!' we both started laughing then.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked as he entered the room with Ron on his heels.

'Girl matters,' I laughed at him before moving over to allow Ron to sit next to me whilst Harry sat with his arms around Ginny.

'Bloody gnomes.' Ron said angrily. 'Bit my finger through the glove, it was bleeding and everything.'

'It's probably a pathetic scratch Ron. Let me see it.' He thrust his hand towards me and sure enough there was a small gash that was excreting blood. 'You realise it would be better to have your mum look at this right?' I asked him.

'You're already looking at it. Just stick Dittany on it or something.'

An hour later we were sitting at dinner waiting for Mr Weasley to arrive home from work. As soon as the corresponding hand on the enchanted clock moved to travelling Mrs Weasley began serving up the food.

'Have you all packed your trunks? We're leaving at 10 tomorrow to make sure we get there and you can all get settled on the train.'

'We're just about packed, wash bags and a couple books left.' I replied and Ginny nodded her head.

'Boys what about you?' Mrs Weasley asked, already dreading the answer.

'Well our stuff's kinda....you know...in the trunk...and the floor...and all over the place.' Harry said sheepishly.

'As soon as you've finished eating you two are to go and pack everything!' Mrs Weasley said angrily.

Dinner passed relatively unexcitingly the only thing happening was Mr Weasley's arrival from work. He told us about his day and made sure we'd bought everything we needed from Diagon Alley.

'Good. I take it your mother told you that we'll be leaving at 10 tomorrow so no sleeping in and no hold ups, that's aimed more at you two than the girls.' Mr Weasley said pointing his knife in Harry and Ron's direction.

'Yes dad, and Harry and I are finishing packing tonight so we don't have to do it in the morning.'

'I'd expect it to all be done tonight; we're not getting you up tomorrow so you can finish packing Ron!' he finished.

Ginny and I left the kitchen after helping Molly with the washing up and cleaning. I checked the time as we left the kitchen, it was 8.30pm. 'What are we doing tonight Gin?' I asked as we climbed the stairs.

'I thought a couple of games of exploding snap sounded just about right.' She replied.

We sat on the floor and took the cards out. I'd forgotten how incredibly rubbish I was at exploding snap so I was grateful when Harry and Ron trudged into the room to join us.

'I swear they ask us to take too many books.' Harry said as he sat in between Ginny and I.

'Harry I'm sure we'll need them all.' I reassured him.

'Pfft, that'll be right. Do you know that my copy of 'A History of Magic' hasn't been opened in about 3 years Hermione?'

'Well that's because you usually get your notes and help from me isn't it?' I snapped at him.

We played a couple more games before deciding to call it a night. I did my usual before-bed routine and collapsed into the camp bed.

'I reckon mum and dad have gone mad. Leaving here at 10 tomorrow? We're gonna be really early. At least we'll get an empty carriage.' Ginny said into the darkness once we were snuggled up in our beds.

'I have to sit in the Head's carriage.' I muttered.

'What? Me and Harry are gonna be alone most of the journey because Ron's on prefect duty. We'll have to make sure we can find Neville and Luna. Does that mean it'll be you and Malfoy in a compartment for the entire journey then?' she asked quietly.

'I think so. But if he was nice to me when we were own our own today I'm guessing he might be the same tomorrow on the train.'

'More like hoping Hermione. Just be careful what you say about it in front of Harry and Ron. Harry already asked me what was up when we got our letters and you started shouting at Ron.'

'G'night Ginny.'

'Night 'Mione.'

******

At 9.50am I was back down in the living room of the burrow with my trunk and Ginny's. She'd run back upstairs to give the boys a ten minutes heads up to try to avoid Molly shouting at them right before we leave.

The minutes ticked by slowly and the only thing I could think of was sharing a compartment with Malfoy for the day and then the living quarters for the year. It sound incredibly clichéd but I think my heart actually skipped a beat at the thought. As if on cue to waken me up, Ron bustled into the living room with his things followed by Harry then finally Ginny. I looked at the four trunks knowing that only one would be returning next year. It made me kind of sad to think that this was the last time I'd be getting ready to catch the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

'Ready to go?' Arthur asked us.

We nodded our heads and silently followed him out to where a large car was waiting. We piled in and began the drive to London. I barely noticed the countryside pass us by. It wasn't until the houses got thicker and thicker that I realised we were already in London. I closed my eyes and.....

'Hermione! Wake up we're here!' Ginny shoved me to wake me up.

'God I'm sorry, I never realised how tired I was.' I replied a little embarrassed.

My trunk was heavier as than I remembered as I dragged it out of the car and onto a trolley at the door of the station. As usual on September 1st, we received a fair amount of strange looks as we pushed through the crowds to reach the barrier. One by one we ran through it and entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, our gateway to Hogwarts.

After a quick and almost tearful goodbye I climbed onto the train behind Harry, Ron and Ginny.

'I have to go to the front of the train. I'll meet you at Hogsmeade?' I asked hopefully.

'Catch you there 'Mione.' Harry said with a smile and I left them to go to the Head's carriage.

As I slid the door open I found that Draco was already there and sat lounging across one of the two seats. On the other was Professor McGonagall who looked rather uncomfortable to be in a student's carriage rather than the staff carriage.

'Please sit Miss Granger, I've much to tell you and Mr Malfoy and little time to tell you in.' I glanced at Draco to see that he was looking at me. 'As Head Boy and Girl you are to set a perfect example in front of the younger pupils. You will patrol the corridors from 11pm until 12am every night. After that teachers will be on night patrol. Prefects will patrol the corridors from 9pm until you two take over at 11pm. There will be a rota that you will be given. If anyone cannot patrol they are to speak to you and organise someone to take their place...' McGonagall continued to tell us our duties and responsibilities for at least 15 minutes after that. I only started paying attention again once she said 'living quarters.'

'...located on the sixth floor. The current password for the new term will be 'Hippogriff' so keep it to yourselves. Your separate rooms for sleeping each have a password which will be left in a note hanging on the door. I think that's everything. Enjoy the remainder of your journey.' Professor McGonagall left us alone to sit in the staff compartment.

The silence between Draco and I was almost too much. I moved myself over to the empty seat to give us some space and I knew that Draco wouldn't want to sit next to me for an entire journey anyway.

'Why'd you move? He asked, puzzled.

'I thought you'd like the space and not having to sit next to a muggle born.' I replied simply.

******

DPOV

'I thought I said I was going to make an effort? I don't want to turn into the same sort of person as my father. I know he's not as respected as he thinks he is. I know people hate him with a passion and to be honest I don't want that. I'm starting with the people that I've been a git to in the past.' I said.

She looked pretty shocked. Maybe not the reaction I was going for. 'So you can sit over here if you want Hermione.' She laughed at that.

'If you want me to.' She said quietly.

'You know you've turned into quite an attractive witch?' What was I saying? One minute I'm explaining that I'm just trying to be a better person and the next I'm telling her I think she looks good! Her cheeks turned pink but she said nothing. I looked out of the window and watched various parts of the UK speed past us. I wasn't aware that she'd fallen asleep until I felt her head lean on my shoulder. I put my arms around her shoulders and quickly felt myself drifting off too.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3. i wasn't too sure about this one, it's a bit longer than the otehrs but it had to be to get Draco and Hermione in together. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed me. Keep them coming so i know what's going well and what's not working.**

**Li _x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot, everything else is the creation of JKR.**

* * *

HPOV

I knew we were still moving when I woke up. As my eyes adjusted to the yellowish light in the carriage I realised that we were close to Hogwarts, it was dark outside and the lights were on inside the train. I suddenly appreciated the comfort of the Head's carriage, when I'd fallen asleep I must've fallen asleep on one of the firm yet soft cushions on the seats. I turned to bury my face in the cushion only to realise that it wasn't a cushion at all. I'd fallen asleep on Draco Malfoy. I immediately tried to move myself without waking him. God it felt so strange! One minute we hate each other the next I'm falling asleep on him and he's got his arm around me. Wait...he had his arm around me the whole time!? What the hell was going on!? I quickly shuffled myself to the other side of the bench and looked at Draco. I had to admit he even looked good whilst he slept. His hair flicked over his face and he looked peaceful. There were ruffle in his shirt from where I'd been lying but he didn't look untidy, he looked irresistible. I looked out of the window and saw the first lights of Hogsmeade. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, the tension in the carriage was getting to an ultimate high and that was with Draco sleeping!

'Draco, wake up, we're almost at Hogsmeade.' I whispered whilst giving him a gentle nudge.

'I'm coming, I promise.' He grabbed my hand at that point.

'Er....Draco?' I said a little louder. His eyes shot open and he followed my gaze to look at our hands which were perfectly entwined.

'Oh, sorry Hermione.' He sounded embarrassed. I was suddenly glad that I wasn't the only one who knew what that felt like.

'We're almost at Hogsmeade; I thought you'd appreciate the heads up.'

'Yeah thanks. I don't think it would look to good if the Head Boy didn't get off the train.' He let out a nervous laugh, a rare sound from a Malfoy.

I grabbed my robes from the shelf above the window and waved my wand. My robes were fresh on my person whilst my jeans and hoodie combination sat folded on the shelf.

'How did you do that?' he asked me amazed.

'Like this' I replied and did the same thing only whilst pointing my wand at him. He stood looking at me and then at his robes before smiling.

'You'll have to teach me that one, it's a much easier way to get dressed in the mornings.' I beamed at him. I'd never thought I'd get such a compliment from Draco before.

'Draco?' I asked

'Yeah?'

'Did you say something to me right before I fell asleep?'

'Yeah...' he said taking a sudden interest in his shoes and the floor surrounding them.

'I knew you did. I thought...well I thought I'd.....'

'Thought you'd what?'

'I thought I'd imagined and it was in the dream I was having.' I blushed furiously.

'Sorry to disappoint but it was a compliment that came from these very lips.' He said with the infamous smirk creeping onto his face.

'Well I'll take the opportunity to thank you and let you know that you don't look to bad yourself these days.'

'Is that so Granger?' he asked taking a step towards me.

'Mhm.' was all I managed to say. He leaned in closer towards me and I could hear his steady breathing and I looked into his piercing blue grey eyes to see him looking right back at me. I felt his hand reach out to mine and I took it. Once again our fingers entwined with each other and his other hand held onto my waist. I felt myself melt into his arms and our lips were merely inches away when....

'Hermione the prefects are done patrolling and we need you and Mal.....What the bloody hell's going on here?' It was none other than Ron Weasley coming to tell us about the prefects.

'I...er....You should learn to knock Ronald.' I said was I felt my cheeks redden.

'I was merely telling Granger what was to happen if she got to close to me. Personally I think it'd be a mighty shame to have to break pretty little mudblood's fingers, but if she can't keep her distance then she'll find her self more in Madame Pomfrey's company than yours.' He spat at Ron.

'You break her fingers I'll break your neck. You hear me?'

'That's no way to talk to Head Boy Weasel. 10 points from Gryffindor.' He let go of my hand and pushed me gently but firmly onto the seat behind me.

'Run along Weasley, and tell the rest of the prefects that the Patrol Rota starts on Monday.' Ron gave Malfoy one more look full of malice before closing the door and returning to his own compartment,

'I'm sorry Hermione.' He whispered not even looking at me.

'It's fine. Keeping up appearances right?' I gave him a weak smile.

'Yeah. 'Mione, what happens between us at the moment has to stay that way. I'll lay off you in classes and when I see you with my friends but I won't stand and defend you either.'

'Sure. Just don't pick me up and drop me like I'm just some other slag. I need to know that there's something worth keeping a secret.'

'There will be.' He finished. I grabbed my wand and opened the door to go and find Harry, Ron and Ginny. I had to make sure that Ron didn't become too suspicious.

'Hello?' I said as I entered the compartment where I could hear the familiar voices.

''Mione are you alright? He wouldn't actually break your fingers right? It was just a threat wasn't it?' Ron was the most concerned.

'Yes I'm fine. I reached over to get my robes and Malfoy thought I'd gotten a little too close to him so he decided to threaten me to teach me a lesson. I swear that boy's getting worse.' I said as I sat down in the space next to Ginny.

'You'll tell us if he threatens you again though?' it was Harry who spoke next.

'Yes I promise I will but I get the feeling that he's going to be avoiding me as much as I want to be in the same room as him.' I caught Ginny's eye and she slyly raised her eyebrow at me. We felt the train beginning to slow until it gradually came to a stop. Finally we had arrived.

I was first to reach the door out of the train so I opened it and held it open, waiting for one of the many prefects to continue my job. My wish was soon answered as Hannah Abbott stepped out to grab the door handle and to point the first years in the right direction. I caught up with Ron and the others to go and grab one of the many waiting carriages. The ride up to the castle was both quiet and uneventful. No one had much to say and I was avoiding looking at Ginny in fear that she tried to get something out of me in the enclosed space. I was glad to be out of the carriages and into the Great Hall where the smell of the food caused my stomach to roar in hunger due to the lack of food during the day. We placed ourselves on the bench at Gryffindor table and awaited the first year's arrival. We didn't have to wait for too long.

They entered behind Professor McGonagall, each one looking for scared than the last. I tried to think back to when we had come in as small and terrified eleven year olds. I remembered absolutely loathing Harry and Ron and then being flung into incredibly dangerous situations with them.

I was brought back to the present day as the Sorting Hat began its annual speech.

I looked over at the Slytherin table, urgently trying to find Malfoy for some reassurance that he meant what he'd said. I eventually found him, surrounded by the usual low lives that followed him around and Pansy Parkinson who was hanging off of his arm. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. He looked up from his empty plate to meet my gaze. He gave me a quick smile and a wink before turning back to the sorting process. I smiled as the new Gryffindor pupils joined our table one by one.

There was chatter and laughter as the Sorting Hat was put away, every person thinking about the feast that lay ahead of us all. Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand to signal silence.

'Welcome to all students, new and old. I'm sure you're dying to tuck into this food as much as I am but I would like to say a few words. We are delighted to say that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will be taking the posts of Head By and Girl this year. They are to be treated with as much respect as any member of staff and prefects are to see them with problems concerning duties first. Students are reminded that the forbidden forest is out of bounds unless you don not wish to find your way back to the castle. Many items are banned from the corridors; Mr Filch has a full list for anyone who would like to see it. Curfew is 10.30pm and 11-11.30pm on weekends. Please have a wonderful year and dig in!' As he said the words all of the golden plates filled with magnificent foods of every size shape and variety.

It wasn't until over and hour later that we began to file out of the Great Hall to our dorms. On the sixth floor I bade my fellow Gryffindors goodnight and headed towards the Head's living quarters. I reached the corresponding door and quietly whispered 'Hippogriff'. The door clicked open and I entered into what would be my home for the next year. I let out a gasp of amazement as I stepped into the common room. It was decorated with red carpets and gold and silver pinstriped wallpaper. The squashy sofa and armchairs were a deep mossy green colour and the fire was roaring, giving out warmth that heated the entire room. A door in the centre of the back wall indicated a bathroom and doors on either side pointed to our bedrooms. I instantly recognised mine to be the door on the right because there was a gold plaque with a red border with the inscription '_Hermione J. Granger_'. I pushed the door open to reveal my new room.

Wow. The floor was a simple red and gold carpet and the walls were a plush, thick red. In the centre of the room there was a large bed, king-sized or maybe bigger, and a large bookcase sat next to the writing desk, already filled with all of my text books. I noticed my trunk sitting and the foot of my bed and sighed. I'd finally come home again.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed this for me! All of the positive feed backs given me a real boost in writing this :) and to everyone who gave me criticism or pointed out a fault, thank you to you too! it's kept me focusing and caused me to double check everything a bit more thoroughly. Keep the reviews coming and I'll give you another update soon :)  
Li _x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; i own nothing apart from the plot. all credit must go to JKR for creating this world for us. I've borrowed it for a while to insert my own little story :)**

* * *

HPOV

After taking my clothes out of my trunk and placing them in the small wardrobe by the window I decided to look around the rest of the living quarters. I made a mental note of my password and closed the door behind me. The common room was quite big, almost the size of the one in Gryffindor tower, maybe slightly smaller. I walked the short two steps to the bathroom and looked inside. The floor was silver and gold, a theme which then continued onto the walls, much like in my own room. There was a bath the size of a small swimming pool, not raised as usual but up three or four steps and then built into the floor. The other usual requirements for a bathroom were also present, a sink and a toilet but I couldn't take my eyes off of the bath. Deciding I would ask Draco if I could use the bathroom the next night I left the bathroom and went in search of the small kitchen that was located off of the common room.

I was closing the bathroom door when I turned and walked face first into Draco.

'God I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going.' I said quickly.

'It's fine Hermione. It was an accident. I take it you noticed the swimming pool?' he joked.

'Yeah. I can't believe one person would need that bath all to themselves.'

'Maybe it's for more than one person' he replied with a wink. I walked around him and to the door that I guessed led to the kitchen.

I was right. Through the mahogany door was a small yet homely kitchen. It had all the basic necessities and a small table in the corner that looked like it would seat two. Once again I sighed, it was perfect. A chime on the clock told me that it was 10pm. Another hour and Draco and I would be patrolling the corridors until midnight. I settled myself in the armchair closest to the warmth of the fire and closed my eyes. It felt good to relax and not have to worry about duties and other people. I was beginning to slip into a peaceful dream and...

'Hermione? Are you asleep?' Draco's voice woke me instantly. My eyes snapped open to see him crouching next to my armchair.

'No I was just resting my eyes. What time is it?' I asked sleepily.

'Just about 11. I thought we better make a good impression and do rounds on first night. It's Friday so there'll still be pupils about just now.' He took my hand and helped me up before leading me to the door that led out into the sixth floor corridor where he promptly let go in case anyone was around. I could see that having a relationship with Draco Malfoy was going to take some getting used to. Was that what we had? A relationship? I think I'd jumped to conclusions. All he'd said was that anything that happened between would be kept a secret. That didn't mean a relationship.

'Hurry up Granger. Some of us don't want this to take longer that it needs to.' I looked up from my feet to see a group of Slytherins walking by and down the side staircase. We continued along the sixth floor corridor and into the hall with the main staircases. There were small groups of pupils walking up and down the steps and going through various doors and arches to get to their desired destination.

'We'll patrol for a while and then we can go to a quiet corridor for a break.' Draco whispered to me.

'And where are we going to find a quiet corridor after everyone's just come back?' I asked.

'There's a place on the fourth floor where barely anyone goes. I've spent time thinking down there own my own.'

'Sounds good.' I replied and we set off in the direction of the fourth floor.

After deducting a total of 15 points and confiscating one Fanged Frisbee we reached the quiet fourth floor.

'Ah so maybe you do know a thing or two Mr Malfoy' I laughed as we reached an alcove. I Stood with my back against the wall, his hands were comfortably at either side of my body, almost pinning me to the wall.

'Meaning?' he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

'Meaning I didn't realise that this corridor was as deserted as you said. Like I said when you suggested it, it's Friday night and everyone's just got here.'

'Well I've proved you wrong haven't I?' he smiled his gorgeous smile and I almost melted.

'You've proved me wrong quite a bit ever since I met you in Flourish and Blotts.' I replied quietly.

'Allow me to do it again.' He whispered, leaning closer to me. His hands moved to hold my waist and my hands slid up to rest on his muscular chest.

'What if someone walks past?' I asked, my breathing ragged from the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

'They won't.' he said quietly, his lips next to my ears.

I turned my head to look at him. We gazed into each others eyes before like on the train, our lips were almost touching. This time there was no Ron barging in to ruin the moment. This time Draco Malfoy was mine.

Our lips met and it was like an electric current shooting through my lips. I felt my hands slide further up and around his neck before one hand ran through his blonde hair. I felt him smile though our kiss and I finally felt relaxed. He wasn't at all like Viktor. Viktor had been rough when he kissed me but Draco was soft and gentle, it felt a lot more intimate.

'What the bloody hell!?' I heard behind us. We immediately broke apart and Draco turned around to see Harry and Ron standing about 5 metres away from us.

'Weasley.' Draco said through gritted teeth.

'Teaching you another lesson was he 'Mione?'

'Shut up Ron. It's got nothing to do with you.'

'It does! Hermione we've looked out for you since first year and we come round the corner to find Malfoy leeching himself onto you. You honestly think I'll let him take advantage of you?' Trust Ron to be so naïve. He couldn't honestly think that Draco had forced himself onto me and I was taking it, could he?

'Ron he wasn't attacking me.' I said softly.

'What so you allowed him to do that to you? Don't make me laugh Hermione.'

'I will kiss whoever I bloody well want to Ronald!' I screamed at him.

'I know that Hermione, but Malfoy? Of all people to choose you have to choose him, the Death Eater in training.'

'I could say a thing or two about you and a certain Lavender Brown last year Ron. Anyway, this is not up for discussion.' I felt myself becoming angrier with him the more I spoke with him.

'If it's not up for discussion then I'll duel Malfoy for it. Come on Ferret, let's see what you're made of.'

'Weasley I'm not going to duel you for it in the middle of the corridor. And that's 20 points from Gryffindor for suggesting attacking the Head Boy. At least Potter's got some sense not to go around threatening people. If you'll excuse us, we have patrol to finish and you should be returning to the Gryffindor common room, it's 11.25. Goodnight.' Draco began to walk away from wehre we were stood. I turned to Harry and Ron.

'Goodnight Harry, Ron.' I said giving him the best look of disgust I could manage before walking after Draco.

'I'm sorry.' Was all I could manage to say.

'It's not your fault. You didn't know that Weasley would react like that. In fact you didn't even know he'd still be wandering the corridors. Come on, we've still got 15 minutes of patrol left.'

Our last 15 minutes of patrol were quiet. Neither of us knew what to say to the other so we kept to being silent. At 12.02am we entered our common room, tired and I was confused. I couldn't understand why he'd given me the cold shoulder after practically making out with me in the corridor before we met Ron. I walked straight to my room and had my had on the door handle when he finally spoke,

'Hermione? I'm sorry I didn't say much after we saw Potter and Weasley. I didn't know what to say to you. I was scared that you didn't want to speak to me.'

'Draco after what happened in the corridor I wanted to speak to you. I thought you didn't want to speak to me!' we were both laughing now.

'Come here.' He said and he pulled me into his arms where I felt warm and safe.

*****

DPOV

I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her tight. We both felt equally stupid for not talking to each other on the rest of patrol. I felt her shoulders heaving and I thought she was laughing until she let out a sob. I realised that she must've been really upset about the incident with Weasley.

'What's up? Shhhh, it's alright Mia.' I said as I stroked the back of her head and held onto her at the same time.

'It's.....it's R-R-Ron. I can believe he was so furious with me. And...and...and Harry looked upset with me too. He's always quiet like that when he's angry or upset, then he just explodes.' She sobbed into my chest.

'It's ok. They've been your friend since we started here, so if they ditch you know then I'd say they're the ones in the wrong Mia.'

'I'll speak to them tomorrow at breakfast. I hope he stops being so stupid. We're seventeen for goodness sake!' she said angrily. I started walking us backwards until we reached my bedroom door.

'Don't stay on your own in this stay Mia. Stay with me tonight. I promise I won't try anything with you.' She looked at me questioningly.

'Promise?' she whispered.

'Absolutely.' And I closed the door behind us as we stepped into my dorm and collapsed onto the bed for the night.

* * *

**Note: thank you again for the reviews! i keep getting some after i put up a new chapter. it's really nice so keep them coming! Could you let me know what you think abotu the parts i put from Draco's point of view? i'm never sure if they're too short or not. i use them to get the end of the chapter from a different perspective.  
So Ron and Harry caught them in their first kiss together? Obviously he was going to overreact and i thought it would be easier for Harry to see than Ron considering Ron's in love with her. Let me know and i'll keep updating as regularly as i can :)**

**Li _x_**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE; i don't own Harry Potterin any way. i've just borrowed JKR's world for a while. Also, sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days, it's been busy with catching up with a friend and such like. This chapters quite short but it's more to get some more insight into the way that i see Draco Malfoy and his relationships and thoughts. **

* * *

DPOV

I woke up and smiled. I turned my head to see a familiar brown haired beauty curled up on my chest. I ran my hand through her soft hair and felt immediately relaxed. I was glad it was a Saturday; we didn't have to be up for anything at all...until I remembered I'd told Blaise I'd see him today when we were at dinner last night. I groaned and rested my head on top of Hermione's. It was...odd having her in my room, let alone lying practically on top of me in my bed, but it was nice all the same. I'd never thought I'd see the day where I saw Hermione Granger as anything more than a know-it-all bookworm but I'd surprised myself and seen her in so many different ways since learning she was Head Girl. I stared down at her, taking in all of her beauty. Her body was perfect, I could tell just by looking at the way her clothes fitted her, she had curves in the all right places and her hair that was once frizzy and unkempt was now sleek and curled as it lay around her face. I checked the time and decided to get up. If I didn't meet Blaise he'd come up here looking for me, he already knew the password for our main door. I sighed as I thought about waking Hermione up. She looked so peaceful and she was obviously tired so I left a small note on the back of my door, hoping she'd see it once she woke up.

_Mia,_

_Had to go meet Blaise. You looked so peaceful when you were asleep that I thought it best to leave you be. I should be back at about 1pm so we could do spend some time together this afternoon? _

_D x_

After sticking it to the door I quickly and quietly found some clothes. Dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a Slytherin green shirt seemed presentable enough for meeting Blaise. I slipped them on and left my room after stealing a final glance at Mia. The common room was bright, almost too bright, compared to my dark bedroom but I walked briskly through and out of the door which led to the sixth floor. The walk down to the dungeons was unusually quiet. It was Saturday morning and no one was about?

'Pureblood.' I muttered as I reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I had always sighed at how stupidly predictable the Slytherin passwords were. I entered the familiar room, tinted green from the lake above and around the common room.

'If it isn't our very own Head Boy. Am I supposed to be bowing at your feet right now?'

'Nice to see you too Blaise. Tell me, what're we doing today? I did get up to come and do something with you at this unearthly hour.'

'Its 10am Draco.' Blaise laughed before walking behind me to the door that I'd just walked through. 'You eaten breakfast yet? Cause I am star-ving.' Trust Blaise to be thinking through his stomach.

'Nah I just got up and came down here.' I thought of Hermione's sleeping form on my bed, 'Breakfast then some laps of the Quidditch pitch? You'll need to be in shape for tryouts, not that they're too important.'

'Yeah sure.' We walked through the dungeons and then into the entrance hall. I could already hear the chatter of students coming from the Great Hall; they must've either already been there or moved in the time I'd been in the dungeons. I made a point to avoid the Gryffindor table as much as was possible, the last thing I needed was Weasley and Potter saying something to me that people would hear. I liked Hermione a lot but it didn't mean I was quite ready for everyone to know yet, I could only imagine the crap I'd get from Blaise for it, and he'd had his eye on her for quite some time.

'Draco? Hello?' I snapped out of my daze.

'Yeah?'

'Pass me the pumpkin juice baby.' Pansy said in her sickly sweet voice.

I shoved the jug down to her and turned away, I was not getting involved with Pansy, she became clingy and she would start showing up at The Head's living quarters. Besides, I was supposed to be secretly involved with Hermione right?

As if it was a cue, my thoughts were soon followed by Hermione's entrance into the Great Hall. Her eyes made contact with mine on her journey to the Gryffindor table before she took a seat in between Ginny and Ron Weasley, the bench coincidentally faced my direction, and I'd hoped she chose to sit there deliberately because I was able to look at her without being completely obvious. Just as we both looked at each other Weasley looked up and followed her gaze. He glared at me and I could tell he still thought I attacked Hermione the night before. I shook my head and turned back to my breakfast. There wasn't much on my plate; I never ate much, even when I was starving I barely ate.

'Let's go mate.' I said after ten minutes to Blaise who was just sitting looking in the direction of Gryffindor table, I didn't like him looking at Hermione like she was some sort of prize.

We traipsed down to the end of the tables and ended up walking around the back of Gryffindor, right past Hermione and Weasley. I looked at Hermione as I went past and she saw. Unfortunately so did Weasley.

'Look at her like that again Malfoy and I'll hex you.'

'Give it your best shot Weasley, but I've got no idea what you're talking about.'

'You were looking at Hermione like you did last night.' He said quietly, obviously not wanting everyone to hear. His wand was raised and pointed at my chest. I took my wand out of my robes and held it at the same level. The Hall had hushed and many pairs of eyes were upon us.

'Be careful what you go around saying Weasley, you've got no idea of the consequences.'

'Sit down Ron.' I heard Hermione saying.

'Listen to Granger. Sometimes she speaks sense.' I turned and followed Blaise out of the Hall and into the grounds.

'What the hell was Weasley speaking about?' Blaise asked once we were in the Quidditch changing rooms.

'He thought I was looking at Granger the wrong way when I was on patrol with her last night. As if.' I muttered in my usual tone when I as talking about Weasley, Granger and Potter.

After 10 or 20 laps of the Quidditch pitch it was safe to say that Blaise was ready for trials on Wednesday not that they were very important.

'Wednesday at 7 Blaise. You know that you'll have to fly with more concentration to make chaser right?' I called after Blaise as he headed back to the dungeons after lunch. It was coming up to 1pm and I remembered I'd said to Hermione that I'd be back to spend the afternoon with her.

'Sure Draco, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.'

I walked back to the sixth floor on my own and was surprised at the amount of students who were wandering the corridors on a day that was so sunny.

'Ron will you just drop it? I'm absolutely fine and Malfoy hasn't tried to hex me or attack me.' I had to stop and stifle a laugh as I heard what Hermione was saying. I turned the corner and saw Weasley holding onto Hermione's shoulders.

'Weasley let go of the Head Girl, I can assure you that it won't benefit you in the slightest.'

'Shut it Malfoy, this is between me and 'Mione.'

'It's so incredibly private isn't it? I could hear it all the way from the main staircase!' I sneered at him.

'Just drop it Ron.' Hermione said as she opened our common room door. I took a step closer to follow her inside.

'You're going to go in there alone with him?' Ron said incredulously, eyes wide with shock.

'Don't worry Weasley; I'll leave your mudblood alone.' I laughed and closed the door behind me.

*****

HPOV

'Thanks Draco. You could act normal and still refrain from calling me mudblood.' I said snappily.

'You know I don't mean it Mia!' he replied.

'Well don't say it if you don't mean it!' I shrieked.

'Did you get my note this morning?' he asked quietly.

'I'm here aren't I?' I answered. I turned to face him to see his face completely crestfallen. 'I'm not angry at you.' I whispered as I slid my arms around his neck.

'I didn't mean it.' Was all he said.

'Shhhh. I know you didn't. Ron's just wound me up because he's being a prick.'

At 5pm I was at dinner with Ginny and some of the other Gryffindor girls. I was in an excellent mood thanks to a certain Draco Malfoy and finally school seemed to be more and more fun than ever. Sadly lying to my friends wasn't top of my list of things that were great. But they wouldn't understand if I told them that Draco and I were sort of involved with each other. During my savoury course of food I decided that I'd tell them if Draco and I got serious, because let's face it, we were only mucking around weren't we?

* * *

**So.....This was written mainly as Draco on the suggestion of some of my reviewers [callmedaynuhh&TreeHillLove23] the next chapter's goign to be more interesting, i had to cut a bit from Hermione's point fo view because i realised it didn't make much sense with what was going on at this point in the story but i promise it's going to be in the next chapter which i'm already writing. Read and Review please :)  
Li _x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: i do not own Harry Potter, i've just borrowed JKR's world for a while :)**

* * *

HPOV

The first few weeks of classes passed by quickly. I barely saw much of Draco due to homework, friends and Quidditch. It was frustrating but it made me appreciate the time when I could see him. Before I knew it, it was the final week of first term.

'Did you hear that?' Draco said worryingly one night in October as we sat on the sofa in the common room.

'No, what was it?' he'd scared me.

'_All students report to the Great Hall immediately. No excuses. Thank you._' Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the common room.

'Draco, I'm scared.' I said. It was the utter truth. It was about 9.30pm and we'd been enjoying a relaxing evening after a hectic day of classes and Draco's Quidditch practice.

'I promise I won't let anything happen to you Mia.' He led me from the common room to the main staircase where he dropped my hand. All around us hundreds of students were pouring down the staircases towards the hall. We entered behind a scared group of first years and I headed towards Gryffindor table and to Ron and Harry.

''Mione I'm so so sorry. I was a complete git.'

'It's alright Ron but I'd appreciate it if you'd trust my word and judgement more.' I flung myself into his arms, it said more than any words we exchanged.

'Hush please!' Professor Dumbledore said as he raised his hands to the mass of confused and scared students. 'We've had word that Death Eaters plan to infiltrate the school tonight. For this reason we ask you to return to your common rooms immediately and stay alert. It is highly unlikely that an attack will occur but if the circumstances arise please do not panic. Stay in your common rooms unless instructed otherwise by a member of staff or prefect team. Goodnight.'

I looked around at the silent hall. Many people were holding onto their friends as if to support themselves whilst others looked like they might cry. I, myself, was scared. Death Eaters were trying to get into the school. I looked at Harry who was seated on my left to see him looking incredibly nervous. I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Slowly prefects started to stand up and shout for their houses to follow them. I followed the train of Gryffindors and hugged Harry, Ron and Ginny goodbye once I reached the sixth floor and exited the staircase to go to my own common room. The door closed noisily behind me and I heard voices.

'Just leave me alone! I don't want this anymore!' I heard Draco saying. I was about to go and see who he was talking to when I heard a voice that I thought I'd dreamt up.

'Come on Drakey, your father says it's time.' I heard the piercing voice of Bellatrix Lestrange say to her nephew.

'No. You have to leave here Bella. Dumbledore knows that you're planning to attack the castle. I don't want to be a part of it. Go.' His voice was a mixture of fear and authority. I crept through the common room and into my room. The door clicked shut behind me and I hoped to God that Bellatrix hadn't heard it. My prayer went unanswered.

'What was that? Is that the mudblood in here? Where is she? I'll spill her filthy blood all over this floor!' I remembered a locking charm I picked up in one of the many books I'd read in the library and pointed my wand at the door 'Aromahola!' I hissed before hearing the door give a satisfying click.

'Bella please! Just get out of here before people see you. I'm sure Snape's already aware that you're here and he might tell Dumbledore.'

'Did somebody mention me?' I heard Snape's voice drone into the common room. What the hell was this? Death Eaters new headquarters? I was completely frozen against my door. I couldn't move, I knew it would make too much noise and Bella was waiting for an excuse to kill me and I'm pretty sure eavesdropping would be excuse enough for her.

'If it isn't Severus Snape.' I heard Bella cackle.

'Bellatrix.' Snape said, greeting her curtly. 'I suggest that you listen to your nephew and leave. Professor Dumbledore is already aware of your plans. How did you get in here?'

'I think you know very well how I got in Severus, The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things. You fixed it yourself by order of the Dark Lord himself to allow us entry into the castle.' Snape had fixed a vanishing cabinet to allow Death Eaters into the school? My heart hammered against my chest as I listened to the two Death Eaters conversing. I couldn't help but wonder how Draco was.

'Bellatrix may we continue this conversation on the way back to the Room of Hidden things? The Dark Lord has not told me that tonight would be the night that we unveil ourselves so I ask you to leave the school immediately.'

'You have no idea what the Dark Lord wants of you anymore Severus. He sent me here to tell you that we will be returning at midnight tonight to launch an attack on the school.'

'To...tonight?' Snape asked.

'Yes Severus tonight. And you will fight with us otherwise you will most certainly face death yourself. We fight to capture Potter, Dumbledore, the Heads of Houses and Slughorn. Those are the main targets. There are a few others to be taken captive, relatives of the Order, but I shall tell you those on the way back to the vanishing cabinet. Draco,' she said to her nephew, 'Your mother sends her love. Your father expects you to join us tonight once we're done here. I'll come for you.'

'I'm not doing it Bella.' Draco said quietly. Obviously pretending not to hear him she left with Snape. I only hoped that she was discovered on her way to the Room of Hidden Things.

'Mia? Open the door Mia it's me.' Draco said after a minute or two. I muttered the unlocking incantation and reached up to open my bedroom door. I was still on the floor, almost shaking with fear of what was to happen later that night. 'I'm sorry Mia. Sorry you had to hear that and sorry you know what's going to happen.'

'Draco, they're coming into the castle tonight for Harry and Dumbledore. Harry's one of my best friends Draco!'

'I know Mia, I know. You have to understand this from me though. I have to go with my aunt after they've been here. I'll be disowned or maybe even killed if I put up reluctance like I know Harry will. I'm a Malfoy Mia; it's who I'm supposed to be.' I felt myself getting more and more upset by the second. Draco who had told me that he didn't want to be like his father was now accepting he was a Malfoy and that he was going to become a Death Eater.

'So is everything you've told me in the past three months utter bullshit?' I shrieked at him as I felt the hot, salty tears pour down my face.

'No. everything I ever said to you was the utter truth.'

'Well why have you just told me that you're going away to join the Death Eaters tonight after months of assuring me that you're not like you father?'

'I....'

'I don't want to hear it anymore Draco!' I shouted at him. I picked my wand off of the floor and left the common room, heading for Gryffindor tower to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny what I'd overheard.

'Hermione!' he roared out into the corridor after me. I ran up the main staircase and didn't stop until I was outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Password dear?' she said looking at me sympathetically. I racked my brains for the password and suddenly remembered it.

'Pumpkin pasties.' I said and the portrait swung open. I heard all chatter in the common room stop abruptly as I came into the light.

'It's Hermione!' I heard Harry say out of the mass of people who occupied the common room. I looked in the direction of his voice to see him sat next to the fire with Ginny and Ron. Ginny looked up from her book and took in my obviously distressed look before pointing towards Harry and Ron's dorm. I nodded and walked to the stairs and up to the dorm. The room was overly familiar, four poster beds and reed and gold décor, it reminded me of previous years when I'd sat up here with Harry and Ron to discuss plans, suspicious going ons and the latest gossip of the school. The door opened and the three people I trusted the most in the world stepped into the room.

'Hermione what's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing because your mascara's halfway down your cheeks.' Ginny said with a smile.

'I came back from the hall and once I was in the common room I heard Draco arguing with someone. That someone turned out to be Bellatrix Lestrange. She came in through the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things. You'll never guess who fixed it though.' I paused to look at them.

'Malfoy.' Ron said with obvious hatred. I shook my head.

'It was Snape. I overheard Bellatrix telling him that that was how she got in, through the cabinet that he fixed. The thing that scared me the most is that she said they're coming back at midnight to capture Harry, Dumbledore and some others.'

'And this all happened whilst you were in your room?' Harry asked me.

'Yeah. Afterwards Draco knocked on the door to speak to me and I unlocked it and we got into a fight and I came up here...' I trailed off realising I'd said too much about the way Draco and I acted when we were only around each other.

'You and Draco had a fight?' Ginny asked.

'Fight seemed like the best word to describe it.' I sighed. This lie was going to have to come out perfectly in order to preserve our secret. 'He came to my room after Snape and Bellatrix left and he started shouting at me, telling me it wasn't good to be eavesdropping and such like. I was so scared to stay in there on my own with him that I left to come here.' By the looks on their faces it looked like I'd fooled them again.

'We need to go see Professor McGonagall.' Harry said quietly. We all nodded and left the room silently to track down Professor McGonagall.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. i'd like to say thanks to TreeHillLove23 who has reviewed almost if not every chapter for me. thank you :) I felt that this chapter had to be as full as it is in order for everything to make sense and to get the story moving. There's a twist coming :) i'm open to ideas for future inspiration in coming chapters. just let me know if you review. so read and review :) thankyou  
Li _x_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: i do not own Harry Potter, i've borrowed JKR's world for a while :)**

* * *

HPOV

Professor McGonagall wasn't very difficult to find. We'd only just reached the main staircase again when we came face to face with her.

'You four should be in your common room.' She said as she eyed us coming down the stairs.

'We have to talk to you Professor,' Harry began. 'It's about the Death Eaters. Tell her Hermione.'

'Tell me what Miss Granger?' Professor McGonagall asked me.

'I overheard a conversation after I returned to the Heads common room.'

'Between whom?'

'Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange and then Professor Snape.'

'Come to my office. We can discuss this in further detail there.' Ron grabbed my hand as we were going down the many staircases to Professor McGonagall's office.

'I'm alright Ron.' I said quietly.

'That's why you're shaking and you're as white as a sheet then' I didn't argue for the remainder of the walk to McGonagall's office. As we entered she drew up two more chairs at the nearest side of her desk and pointed at us to sit.

'So Miss Granger, tell me exactly what happened once you returned from the hall earlier this evening.' I recounted my story again to her and watched as her face lit up in shock and disbelief as I told her about the coming attack and just how they planned to get in. 'This....this is terrible! I must speak with the headmaster at once. You four will return to the Gryffindor common room, Miss Granger get whatever things you need from the Head's quarters and stay in Gryffindor tower tonight. I fear this may not be as avoidable as we first thought.'

'Yes Professor.' I said and watched her as she began to step towards the fireplace in order to Floo herself up to Professor Dumbledore's study.

'I should think it best if you keep this information to yourselves, we don't want everybody to panic. Goodnight.' She stepped into the fireplace and was gone, leaving us to walk back to Gryffindor tower on our own.

'I'll just be a minute,' I said as we reached the sixth floor corridor. 'I need to grab some things for tonight and then we can go back up to the common room.' Before anyone could argue I said our password and opened the door.

'Mia!' Draco said as soon as I entered. 'I was so worried about you after you left!' He took in the look of guilt on my face and misinterpreted it for fear. 'What's wrong Mia? I won't let anyone hurt you, I told you that.'

'Draco let me go.' I whispered 'McGonagall knows about your aunt's plan tonight. I told Harry and Ron and Ginny and Harry said we had to go see McGonagall and then I had to tell her and she's telling Dumbledore now. They'll come looking for you Draco. They'll need to know exactly what Bellatrix said to you. I'm sorry.' I finished quietly. There was silence before Draco began shouting at me furiously.

'How could you tell them Mia? I covered for you when she was here so that she wouldn't kill you! And this is how you repay me? By telling the teachers that I've been in contact with the Death Eaters! Fine go run off with Potter and Weasley, but don't expect my arms to be open to you once they're gone. I changed for you Mia.' He stormed off into his room and before I could say anything I heard Harry knocking on the door.

'Hermione! Are you alright? We heard shouting. Let us in 'Mione!' I walked over to the door and unlocked it, despite the fact that I couldn't breathe properly and my eyes were glistening.

'Ginny I need to speak to you.' I grabbed her robes and pulled her into our common room.

'Woah, it's nice in here. This is just for you and Malfoy?' she asked as she took in the interior of the common room.

'Yeah just for us, come to my room I still need to get my things.' I didn't even need my password. The door was still open from before I went to Gryffindor tower. I picked up a small bag and set it on the bed.

'Ginny I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to say anything to Harry or Ron.'

'Hermione you know I wouldn't tell them.'

'Draco and I have been secretly seeing each other since the start of term.' I announced.

'What?' she said in shock. 'Why didn't you tell me!?'

'We decided it was best to keep things a secret. It was easier for us both. But tonight when I came back and heard him and Bellatrix I was scared. I locked myself in here and he covered for me when Bellatrix thought she heard me. She was going to kill me on the spot and when I came back just now Draco was worried about me. I told him that the teachers knew and he was furious with me. That's what the shouting was but the Death Eaters are coming back for him tonight after they've fought here. He says he has to go because its part of who he is. I know that's not true Ginny. He's spent months reminding me that he doesn't want to be like his father yet now he's accepting what he's to become? It doesn't any make sense!' I shrieked as I looked around my room for various things. I realised that both my pyjamas and toiletries were in Draco's room.

'Go talk to him. I'll get your stuff together and meet you in the common room.' Ginny told me.

'Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you half the time. Don't bother with pyjamas and toiletries, there in Draco's room.'

'I know, I know.'

'Draco?' I said as I knocked on his dorm door.

'What do you want Mia?'

'I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you.'

'You know my password.' He said through the door.

'Serpent.' I muttered before the door unlocked and I opened it. 'I'm sorry Draco. I had no idea Harry would want to tell McGonagall, usually he takes it into his own hands. You know I didn't mean for it to happen like that.'

'I know Mia but you have to understand this for me. If I don't join the Dark Lord tonight there's a strong chance someone will kill me or my parents. You think I want that to happen?'

'Of course not, I just wish it didn't have to happen at all.'

'I wish it didn't have to happen either Mia.' He pulled me over to him and I buried my head in his chest. 'Like I said before though, I won't let anyone hurt you, even if it means telling them about us.'

'I have to go. Professor McGonagall said I have to stay in Gryffindor tower tonight. I wish I could stay here with you.'

'I'll come see you outside Gryffindor tower at 11.30, that's only in an hour Mia but I can say goodbye to you then.' I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his; he obliged and returned this kiss before I heard a faint cough from the door.

'It's alright, Ginny knows.' I said to answer the look of shock on his face. 'And she won't tell Harry or Ron. I'll see you at 11.30' I picked up my pyjamas and toiletries before I left his room and followed Ginny out of the common room and into the corridor where Harry and Ron were standing with their wands out.

'We thought we heard people's voices coming from the stairs. Take your wands out, we might need them.' Harry explained to us. Luckily for us the trip back to Gryffindor tower was uneventful so we entered the common room to find only a handful of students still there. Most of them were older students, those of age who were preparing for a fight. We sat ourselves next to the fire, the armchairs had never been refilled after we left and I watched the time ticking slowly by until 11.30.

'You think the teachers will stop the attack?' Ron said as he took a bit from a chocolate frog that he'd found in his pocket.

'I hope to god that they do.' I said quietly. Knowing that in a couple of hours Draco would be gone I was wracking my brains to think of a way to get him to stay but because his life and the life of his family was at stake I felt that I had to admit defeat.

11.30 came and I said I had to get some air, the common room was incredibly hot and stuffy, I pushed out of the portrait hole and sure enough Draco was already there.

'They came and spoke to me. Said that if I knew anything had to tell them. I couldn't do it. I told them what I knew of the plan and told them I what I'd told you about the threat for my family. Dumbledore's promised the Order will protect us but I'm scared Mia.' I instinctively wrapped my arms around him and felt his hands on the small of my back.

'We'll be ok. Dumbledore'll keep his word for you.' I said it so quietly I wasn't sure that either of us believed that we'd be alright. It was nearing quarter to twelve when Draco said he had to go.

'I'll wait for you Draco.' I said as he leaned in to kiss me goodbye. I felt all his emotions through our kiss, fear, worry and passion.

'As I'll wait for you Mia.' And he turned to the staircase to go to wherever was going to keep him out of the way of the battle. I re-entered the common room and looked at the clock, 11.49pm. In exactly eleven minutes Death Eaters would be swarming the school, taking Harry and Dumbledore with them or fighting until the death. In exactly twelve minutes we'd be waiting for the first signs of a fight so we could go and join them and save the school and people we loved.

Those crucial minutes passed slowly. I could feel that everyone else felt the same way. Every few seconds someone would look up at the clock, wishing the time to pass faster.

At 12am the clocked chimed and we were all instantly alert. There was no announcement, No shouting or loud noises. Only silence. And the silence was ten times worse than the cries from a battle.

* * *

**So thanks again to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, it was much appreciated! This chapter is written entirely fromHermione's point of view because i needed to get her struggling to manage the situation accross :) i promise that Draco's POV will be written into the next chapter. Please please pleas keep reviewing this for me and i do apologise for the cliffhanger!  
Li _x_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: i don't own any of this apart from the plot, it's all thanks to JKR.**

* * *

HPOV

'Do you think the teachers stopped it?' I whispered into the silence 5 minuets later.

I looked at Harry who was pacing in front of the embers of the fire and saw him shake his head.

'McGonagall didn't seem very positive when we spoke to her.' He said quietly without looking up from his feet. A faint bang came from somewhere in the castle. 12 or more heads shot up in the direction of the portrait hole and each person had a wand drawn from their robes.

'It could be nothing' I said trying to calm myself more than anyone else.

'Or it could be the Death Eaters.' Ron replied.

'What're we waiting for? We don't know how many there are and if they're looking for me then they'll come up here and do we really want unnecessary deaths?'

'Harry!' Ginny cried, I'd forgotten that she'd been sat next to me.

'It's true though Gin, you know that they'll kill anyone in the way and if the underagers are down here they'll just get killed!'

'He's got a point' someone said and that was all it took for everyone to get up and go. We couldn't get through the portrait hole fast enough and I stopped once everyone was through. The Fat Lady merely looked at me.

'Can I help you dear?' she said in a friendly tone.

'Please don't let anyone out of Gryffindor tower, they're all underage and they'll get themselves hurt or even killed.'

'I can do my best child.'

'Thank you.' I sprinted off after Harry and Ron and began to hear the first shouts and screams from the floors below. We still had no idea exactly how many Death Eaters were being sent but I had a fair idea considering all of the people that they were planning to take back with them. The first groups of fighters were coming into view as we hit the fourth floor; I could see Death Eaters, teachers and members of The Order all fighting in between and around each other, each fight looking more dangerous than the last.

'Come to join us Potter?' I heard Bellatrix shriek from the floor below. Before anyone could stop him Harry had raced off towards her.

'HARRY!' I shouted after him and before I knew it I, too, was racing off in Bellatrix's direction.

'Leave it Hermione.' He said as I caught up with him.

'This isn't worth it Harry, you know that,'

'She killed Sirius, the only family I had left; she has to know his death came with a price for her.' Before I could say anything else to him he was running after Bellatrix again, shooting spells at passing Death Eaters. I turned and located the nearest Death Eater who happened to be already duelling Tonks but I figured two wands were better than one.

'Hermione! You need to get everyone out of here; it's no place for any of you.' She said as she blocked a killing curse.

'Tonks you need us!' It was true, the teachers and Order members were outnumbered at an average ratio of 2:1.

I silently sent a stunning spell which hit the Death Eater square in the back, he fell backwards to the ground and I realised that it was none other than Snape.

'Good shot Hermione! If you insist on staying please watch your back, these people will kill anyone regardless of age.' Tonks turned on the spot and went to assist Lupin against another Death Eater. I looked around at my friends as they fought in a war that we didn't need to be fighting in. I tried to find Ron or Harry and sent out as many spells and hexes as I could at Death Eaters.

A hand clamped over my mouth and as stupid as it was, I still screamed.

'It's me.' A familiar voice said into my ear. Draco was keeping his promise. He relaxed his hand and pulled me to the tapestry that had a hole in the wall behind it.

'I'm sorry Mia.'

'You've got nothing to be sorry for.'

'Not yet, but I will do in about ten minutes.'

'Draco I don't understand.'

'You're on the list Mia.' He said softly.

'The list?'

'The list of people that are being taken from here tonight. I don't know why you're on it but as much as it's killing me to do this, I have to take you. They figure it'd be easier for me to get close enough to you than one of the Death Eaters.' My face fell and my heart felt like it was going to explode, the pain was unbearable. I suddenly realised that the past few months with Draco were as good as fake.

'So you've strung me along all this time for this. I can't believe I fell for it Draco!'

'It wasn't an act Mia!'

'I don't believe you. Go on then, take me if it's more important.' I shouted, feeling my temper continuing to rise.

Mia....don't be like this, you know exactly how much I care for you.'

'Draco in the events of the past few hours I don't know what to think about us.' I now knew the meaning of the phrase "The truth hurts."

'Hermione, I don't want to have to do this.'

'Just do it Draco, and then you can run back to mummy and daddy and be safe whilst the rest of us are constantly in fear.'

He pressed his lips to my forehead and uttered three simple words that should have meant absolutely everything, 'I love you.'

'Don't Draco; it'll only be harder that way.' I walked out from the tapestry and waited for Draco to come out. After what seemed like half an hour he emerged and grabbed onto me tightly.

'We've got to go now Mia. But I'm sticking to my promise, no one's hurting you.'

He led me through side corridors in order to avoid meeting anyone and as soon as we reached the Room of Hidden Things I began to panic. I struggled as fear smothered me but Draco pretended not to notice and opened the door. Bellatrix had obviously managed to escape from Harry and the other people fighting for our side as she stood next to the Vanishing Cabinet with what looked like a list of names.

'I've got Granger.' Draco said without an ounce of feeling in his voice.

'Very good Drakey, can't think why she's needed but if the Dark Lord asks of her then he shall get her. You're to accompany her; it saves someone having to come back for you after we're done. We've already gotten Slughorn and a few kids from families of the Order. I'll be through in about a half hour, your fathers expecting you.' She told him as she opened the door and pushed me into the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco silently stepped in after me and the door was closed. It was the oddest experience I'd ever felt. I thought apparating and Flooing were difficult ways to travel; travelling through the Vanishing Cabinet was as if every part of my body was dissolving and then reforming at the other end of the journey. I decided I preferred apparating by far, no matter how uncomfortable it was. My thoughts were broken by Draco's voice.

'Get out Granger, and don't touch anything.' His voice was harsh and it didn't sound like it was an act because there were other Death Eaters around. The light in the room hurt my eyes. It was brighter than the lights at Hogwarts had been and compared to the darkness of the Vanishing Cabinet it was like looking directly into the sun.

'Hermione!' a female voice shrieked as I strode into the light. I didn't recognise the woman at all. She was quite tall and incredibly beautiful. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, although strands of hair were falling out and framing her perfectly chiselled face. She began to be familiar, I'd seen her before but I couldn't place her face or her voice.

'Hermione, this is Olivia Zabini, mother of Blaise Zabini.' Draco told me. Immediately she embraced me into a warm hug, something which scared me. Of course she was Blaise's mother, she'd looked at me once on Platform 9 ¾ whilst her son placed his trunk on a trolley but that was the only time I could ever recall her noticing me.

'My Hermione, you are a beautiful young witch.' She said after she hugged me. Without any opportunity for me to thank her she launched into a conversation.

'Come, there are many things that we must discuss. We can start with the truth.' As confused as I was I followed her through the dim green corridors until we reached a small study opposite what looked like a bedroom. 'In here Hermione.' She said kindly. I entered the small room and took in the interior, once again it was green and a large wooden desk filled most of the space. She pointed at me to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the desk as she sat behind it.

'I imagine this is all very strange, if not, scary for you.' Mrs Zabini began 'I want you to know that this was never meant to be kept from you so long. You were supposed to be told all of this once you were of age but unluckily the Grangers didn't adhere to their side of the deal.' I had been waiting for her to torture me or kill me but this sounded like I was going to be kept very much alive.

'When you were a baby you were given away to a muggle family as to escape the war. The Ministry knew of this and as much as they hated the thought of a pureblood integrating with muggles, it was allowed. You were placed in the care of the Grangers and have been there ever since.'

'So I'm....I'm adopted?' I whispered.

'Hermione we don't think of it as adoption, it was never official. The Grangers just looked after you until it was safe for you to come home.'

'Because it's incredibly safe now!' I said sarcastically.

'Hermione please let me finish. You're not an only child either. The reason you were placed in the car of the Grangers was because it was a very dangerous time for a baby girl to be in the wizarding world, even more dangerous for a pureblood baby girl. Your twin brother has lived with me and your father since the time of his birth.' Not only was I adopted but I had a twin brother who'd bee able to stay with our parents for his entire life?

'Do I get to meet him? Do I already know him? Who are my real parents?' the questions came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Mrs Zabini was more than happy to answer them though.

'Yes you can meet him once we're done here. You do most likely know him already and you can meet your parents as soon as we're done here, your father is waiting with your brother.' I shouldn't have been excited but I was. I was a pureblood, not a muggle born like everyone, including myself, thought. I had a brother, something I'd longed for as soon as I'd met the Weasleys.

'Can I meet them all now?' I asked quietly after Mrs Zabini had finished talking.

'Of course dear, if you'll follow me through to the lounge down the hall.' Doing as I was told, we left the study and passed 5 or 6 doors until we reached the lounge. I pushed the door open and walked past Mrs Zabini. In the centre of the room stood a tall, blonde haired boy that I almost mistook for Draco and a man who was a similar height but with light brown hair. The boy turned around and I was stood face to face with my brother. I gasped as I realised who it was. My brother was none other than Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's closest comrades and one who'd taken the piss out of me many a time in the past seven years.

'B-Blaise?' I stuttered.

'Yes Hermione?' he replied, it was the first time I'd ever heard him say anything nice to me.

'You're my brother?' I asked stupidly.

'Better get used to it sis.' He laughed and pulled me into a hug that seemed strangely natural.

* * *

**Sorry this took slightly longer to upload, it's been ready to go up for a couple of days but the systems not been working for me, i don't know about anyone else. i wasn't going to leave you all on a cliffhanger so i added in the all important information in this chapter :) let me know what you think R&R!  
Li _x_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: this all belongs to JKR i only came up with the plot :)**

* * *

HPOV

'If Blaise is my brother then you're my mum?' I asked as I looked at Mrs Zabini. Even though I knew her name and she'd told me that my brother had stayed with them for his entire life I hadn't put all of the pieces together.

'Yes, and I want you to know that it broke my heart when I had to give you away darling.' Her voice was full of pain and before there was a chance for me to voice my own thoughts or feelings on the situation someone else began to speak.

'Let me introduce myself,' the brown haired man said. 'I'm your father Hermione. My name is Leoorin but you will call me father like Blaise does.' He smiled a warm smile at me. He too pulled me into a friendly hug which caused me to wonder if this was all an act. Obviously seeing my confusion and distress Mrs Zabini spoke,

'Your father and I will leave you and Blaise for a while, I'm sure there is much you would like to discuss as you adapt to this. I promise you that we have waited eighteen years for you to come home Hermione.' I watched as my new parents left the room without another word, leaving an odd silence between my twin and myself.

'You look like dad you know.' He said eventually. 'The hair, they eyes and the shape of the face. I look more like mum. We've missed you you know.' He added quietly.

'We're really brother and sister?' I stupidly asked.

'Yup.'

'Who knows?'

'You, me, mum, dad, the Ministry, the Dark Lord, the Malfoys.'

'The Malfoys?' I asked, suddenly furious.

'Yeah our parents are close with Draco's parents and well you know I'm good friends with Draco so it made sense for them to know.'

'Draco knew before me.' I stated. 'We've been sharing quarters for almost two months and he knew and he didn't tell me?' _School! _I thought. 'What happened at Hogwarts? Is everyone ok?' I enquired quickly.

'I don't know 'cause me and dad were in here waiting for your arrival. I'm sure we can go through to the drawing room to find out.' He looked at me and I knew that we already had some sort of stupid connection and took my hand and led me out of the lounge and into the corridor, how he knew where he was going was beyond me but I trusted his judgement as we descended a flight of stairs.

'Blaise, where exactly are we?'

'Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire.' So this was Draco's house? I had to say that his parents certainly knew how to decorate. 'I'll tell you now that the Drawing room is usually used by the Death Eaters for meetings and such like. I discovered that in the summer when I came to stay with Draco. Our family is on neither side which has been accepted by the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. We do seem to spend more time in the company of this lot than the good folk though.' He added as an afterthought and suddenly I was scared. These were all people who would most likely want to kill me. We reached a dark wooden door that looked rather heavy and Blaise gave my hand a small squeeze before pushing the door open. As we entered several heads shot up to see who it was coming in but realised that it was Blaise and returned to whatever they were doing. There were several people I recognised; Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, my own parents and Fenrir Greyback. The few other people that were in the room were sat around the table reading various scrolls and parchments. Blaise led me to our parents who were in conversation with Draco's.

'They'll be fine with Wormtail keeping guard; it's about the only thing he's of use for right now.' Lucius was saying to my father. 'Good evening Blaise and this must be Hermione.' He said in a tone that was actually rather gracious. I Guess blood status really was everything to people like this.

'Evening Mr Malfoy' Blaise uttered as he shook Lucius's hand.

'Good Evening' I said and I too shook his hand.

'I was just telling your parents that we've gotten some of the ones we wanted but sadly not all of them. We managed to get Slughorn and Flitwick and McGonagall whilst we were there but the others were much harder to capture. Potter and his friends managed to fight their way out so the Dark Lord is arranging a meeting in an hour to discuss our plans. You three will be excused and Flooed back to Hogwarts via Professor Snape.' I looked at Draco and he gave me a small smile.

'Hermione I know we've only just gotten you back but you must go and finish the term, you and Blaise will return to our home in the break.'

'Goodnight mother,' Blaise said as he leaned in to kiss her cheeks.

'Night mother,' I said and followed suit.

Draco said his goodbyes to his parents and the three of us left the drawing room in order to go and find Snape. 'Are you alright Mia? You look awfully pale.'

'Not really Draco. I've just been told that I've been lied to for the past eighteen years and that I'm just to go back to school and act normally! I'm in your house after you took me here during an attack on the school, everyone will know I've been taken but how the hell do I explain my return where I'm completely unhurt?'

'You will be careful what you say to others about this evening Miss Granger.' I looked up to see Professor Snape standing at the doorway nearest us. 'In here and Floo directly to my office, there you will speak to Professor Dumbledore.' Mr Zabini you will Floo first, then Miss Granger and then finally Mr Malfoy.' I watched as Blaise took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the now green flames. He muttered the all important words and disappeared into the flames. I stepped forwards and grabbed a handful of powder before following after Blaise. My feet slipped as I entered Snape's office. I got up off of the floor and brushed down my robes. Professor Dumbledore looked at me before nodding towards a chair next to Blaise. In the time it took me to sit down Draco appeared and walked to sit next to me.

'You three are in a fortunate position.' He started. 'You haven't been hurt in any physical way in the events of the last three hours or so. I understand that Miss Granger has also learned of her true family and her brother,' he said as he gestured to Blaise. 'I ask that you return to your dorms and say very little to anyone who asks. Miss Granger there is an exception for Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Good evening.' Taking this as our cue to leave we walked out of the dungeons, where we bid Blaise goodnight, and into the warmer corridors towards the Head Dorm.

'I didn't know.' Draco whispered as he walked next to me.

'Didn't know what?' I said irritably.

'That Blaise was your brother. My parents knew but I didn't.'

'What does it matter? Everyone still lied to me! Blaise has known me for six whole years and he hasn't said a word to me.' I was becoming hysterical in the middle of the corridor, surprised that there was no one else around I took in the damage to the castle. Various doors had been blasted open leaving chips of wood and stone on the ground. Some windows were broken, I didn't even have to look, I could feel the glass crunching under my feet. Draco slipped his hand into mine.

'Mia if I had known I would've told you, your parents were protecting you and Blaise had no idea how to deal with it. He said it himself when I spoke to him earlier. No one intended to hurt you in this Mia,' he murmured as we walked along until we reached the main stairs. Many of the steps were missing carpets and a few paintings had been hit with spells. I swear I walked past a pool of blood that had dried on the ground and I gagged at the thought of it.

'I need to go to Gryffindor tower; I have to explain to Harry and Ron what happened.'

Draco merely nodded and kissed my forehead.

'I'll wait up for you in our common room.'

'Draco?'

'Hmm?'

'Did you....mean what you said before you took me to the Vanishing Cabinet?' my eyes locked with his for a split second and that was all the assurance I needed, the look of affection in his face confirmed everything that I'd wondered about what he'd said. My cheeks reddened as I turned and I continued up the unnaturally cold stairs until I reached the portrait of the fat lady.

'Oh my dear! Password?' she was obviously startled that anyone was still awake in the castle.

'Pumpkin Pasties.' The portrait swung open and I entered the common room. There were three people sat silently in the armchairs by the fire.

'Hello?' I called uncertainly into the dark common room.

''Mione? Is that you?'

'Harry! You're aright!' I stupidly called back and ran towards the fire.

'Lumos!' He said and I could see their faces clearly. Harry sat with Ginny curled up in his arms and Ron sat on an armchair to the left of them, his head in his hands.

I flopped into the spare armchair and began to speak.

'I've got something to tell you.'

'Tell us after you tell us where you disappeared to! We were so worried about you.' Ron said and Ginny looked at me suspiciously.

'I was at Malfoy Manor.' I stopped to take in the looks on their faces. 'It's not what you think. I wasn't hurt or harmed in any way. Imblaisezabinistwinsister.' I said very quickly.

'What?'

I took a deep breath and suddenly my fingernails were incredibly interesting. 'I'm Blaise Zabini's twin sister.' I felt my eyes filling up with tears even though no one had said or done anything to remotely upset me.

'You're joking right?' Ron looked at my tear-filled eyes and reassessed, 'how the hell did that happen?'

'Apparently it was dangerous for a pure blood girl to be born at the time when I was so I was put into the care of the Grangers and the deal was I'd be brought home again once it was safe. It seems that that time was tonight.' I sighed.

'So you're a...a Zabini?' he asked timidly.

'Yeah.' It was the first time I'd confirmed it outside of my own head and it felt strangely nice.

'Does Malfoy know?' Ginny asked before she thought about the company we were in.

'Why would Malfoy need to know?' Harry asked sooner than Ron could.

'He wouldn't......' I started.

'Why the heck would Ginny mention him if it wasn't important?' I shot her a look that definitely said 'Thanks a lot Ginny.'

'He's best friends with Blaise it makes sense.' Ron conveniently intervened to save me even though he didn't know about Draco and me.

'Hermione you've gotta tell them.' Instantly Harry and Ron's gaze rested upon me.

'Tell us what Mione?'

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update, i was away for a few days. I was really worried about the response i might get to the last chapter, i got someone telling me that adding Hermione as a pureblood was too much so i worried about it the whole time i was away but i came back and had about 5 or 6 really nice reviews so thank you to you all! Sorry about the cliffhanger though! it does seem quite appropriate to keep you all on the edge. R&R!  
Li _x_**


	11. Chapter 11

'Tell us what 'Mione?'

HPOV

'I....' for the first time in seven years there was something I couldn't tell my two best friends, the ones who'd stood by me and been my brothers as well as my friends.

'Hermione I don't think we can handle many more of your surprises tonight.' Ron said into the glow of the fire.

'Ron...' Harry warned.

'It's true though Harry. She thinks it's just alright to tell us this and expects for us to be as calm and accepting about this as she is?'

'That's not true Ron. You think I'm over the moon about being a Zabini? I've got my real family and that's about it. They're best friends with the Malfoys and almost always in the company of Death Eaters so do you honestly think that it was easy for me to trust you three enough to tell you?'

'What was Ginny speaking about?' Ron asked, obviously trying to avoid an argument.

'Nothing.'

'Stop lying Hermione.'

'I'm not.'

'Why are you picking at your nails then?' trust Harry to pick out my habit that always gives me away when I'm lying.

'It's a habit.'

'I'll tell them.'

'Ginny don't.'

'So Ginny knows?'

'There's nothing to know Ron!'

'Why didn't you tell me Gin?'

'I promised Hermione I wouldn't tell you two!'

'What's such a big secret that she couldn't tell us?'

'She's with Malfoy!' Ginny's screamed words silenced all of us. Ron looked at me. A long silence followed, I began to feel incredibly uncomfortable and felt

'Tell us that she's lying Hermione.'

'I.....it's......not...'

'You can't even look us in the eye and tell us can you? I defended you after I thought Malfoy had attacked you the first night we got here but you've been lying to us for god knows how long!'

'Ron....I wanted to tell you but Draco and I were waiting until things blew over and we fully knew what we had together.'

'What exactly have you got together?' Harry spat, fury evident in his eyes.

'An understanding. A relationship.'

'Hermione he's not good enough for you. He'll only hurt you.'

'He loves me.' I whispered, more for my own reassurance.

'He doesn't Hermione; he'll only be using you!'

'He does Ronald! He told me himself right before he took me to Malfoy Manor earlier!'

'He jinxed you or hexed you or something to make you believe all this bullshit.' I hadn't realised that Ron and Harry had stood up, they now towered over me and I felt intimidated. Raising myself so that I, too, stood up I felt all the anger that had built up reach a pinnacle.

'Why can't you just accept that he loves me Ron? He's not like his father, he's been telling me for months now and I believe him!'

'I can't accept it because.... maybe I love you too!' Judging by the shade of crimson red that his ears had turned Ron hadn't meant to say it aloud.

'Ron I.....'

'Save it Mione. You've made your choice. You choose them over us, I get it, and I'll get over it.' I stood there speechless as I watched Ron turn on his heels and practically sprint to the boy's dorms.

'I didn't know that he felt that way.' I murmured after a few minutes.

'He meant it though Hermione. I can't see that _Draco_ does.'

'You don't know him like I do.'

'I don't want to know Hermione. He's just going to leave you and then we're gonna have to pick up the pieces!'

My eyes filled with tears and I stormed from the common room. Had that really just happened? I ran the few flights of stairs until I reached the sixth floor in hope of clearing my thoughts... The sun was beginning to shine through and I realised that I'd been up all night. So much had happened and it had royally fucked everything up. Muttering the password to our common room had become so normal that I barely realised I was doing it.

There was a chill to the room and I noticed Draco lying on the squashy sofa in front of the glowing embers of the fire from the previous night. He looked incredibly peaceful as he slept. It brought me back to the day we arrived at Hogwarts when he was asleep.

'Draco,' I whispered, still crying, as I bent down next to where his head was.

'Hmmm....'

'It's me, wake up.'

Silence.

'Draco please!' I was sobbing uncontrollably. I needed him to wake up and to hold me, to tell me everything as going to be alright.

'Mia?' he asked. He opened his eyes, his pupils shifted from being huge to tiny black dots in the centre of a pool of grey. 'What's wrong?' Sitting up, he pulled me closer to him so I was sat next to him on the sofa. His strong arms were around my in an instance and I was in my happy place. Draco rested his head on mine, burying his face into my hair.

'Just tell me once you're ready Mia, I'll sit up with you for as long as it takes.' I could feel Draco's shirt getting soaked with my tears but I knew he didn't mind. Once I'd stopped sobbing I started talking. I told him exactly what had happened and how Harry and Ron had reacted to my two confessions.

'You didn't deserve what shit they gave you.' He muttered.

'It's time for breakfast; I'd like to find Blaise too.' I said to change the subject. It was depressing enough without having to talk about it for hours.

'He'll probably be there once we get there; he's always hungry in the morning.'

'I need to have a shower first and make myself presentable.'

'Hermione! Open the door Hermione! I didn't mean to be such a prat earlier go let me in.' Ron's voice carried through the door and drifted into the common room.

'I don't want to deal with him right now. Can you tell him I'll see him at breakfast? I think a shower will clear my head,' he smiled at me.

'Anything for you Mia. I'll go get rid of Weasley and get changed; I had a shower once I came back.' I nodded and turned for the bathroom not giving any thoughts to what Ron had to say.

DPOV

I watched Hermione as she slinked towards the bathroom and then decided I better see to Weasley. He upsets Hermione and then expects her to run back into his arms once he feels sorry? I never would understand exactly how his brain worked.

'What do you want Weasley?' I spat at him as I opened the door.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked, pushing past me and into the common room.

'I don't believe I asked you to come in.'

'You might have her fooled but I'll be watching, just waiting for you to leave her and then I'll be the one that she loves, she'll be thanking me for helping her after you break her heart.'

'I have no intention of breaking Mia's heart.'

'Mia?'

'Yes it's what I call Hermione just as you and Potter call her Mione.'

'She says you love her. I know its utter bullshit. So whatever twisted game you're playing with her has to stop. Now.'

'There's no game Weasley. She's captured my heart, pardon the cliché and I can guarantee that I won't be leaving her.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Good thing you don't have to.'

'Where is she?'

'She's showering so if you'd excuse us we were getting ready to go down to breakfast.'

'I'm not leaving until I see her.'

'She went into the shower after she heard you. She doesn't want to speak to you.'

'You don't know anything Malfoy.'

'She trusts me Weasley; she told me all about your argument. Mia said to pass on that she'll speak to you at breakfast.'

'I'm watching you carefully Malfoy. You so much as upset her once and I'll have you.'

'That's rich coming from you. Her best friend that told her he'd "get over it". It's you that needs watching Weasley. So I'll be ready to hex you at her word.'

'Hex me and you'll regret it.' He turned and left the common room. I laughed quietly to myself. Weasley honestly thought that he was higher up in Hermione's good books than me? I shook my head and entered my room; we rarely ever bothered locking the doors anymore unless we had company. The familiar bed hadn't been slept in for two days and several items of clothing lay on the floor. I glanced at my wardrobe and found my uniform. The black trousers and jumper were fine but the black robe on top with the green trimmings was only appreciated in the cold weather. I fixed my Slytherin tie on top of my white shirt and put the black jumper on. I could come back for my robe once I'd eaten.

The water in the bathroom had stopped running about fifteen minutes ago so I figured it was fine to go in and wash my face, the cold water would waken me up a bit. The short walk through into the bathroom took less than ten seconds.

'Are you almost ready Draco?' her voice was different, quieter.

'Yeah I was just waking myself up.'

'Plenty of coffee at breakfast then.' She laughed as she kissed me softly.

'I could really get used to this in the morning.'

'Come on I need some food!' I had to laugh at her sudden eagerness.

'Weasley said he'd see you at breakfast. After threatening to hex me about three times.'

'What would I do without you?' she joked as we walked along the sixth floor corridor.

'You'd be incredibly bored.' I sighed as our lips connected. Kissing Hermione was one of my favourite things in the world. She was slightly smaller than me but once her arms were locked around my neck it didn't matter. Breaking apart we walked onto the stairs smiling. I hadn't let go of her hand but it didn't matter, if people saw us then they saw there was nothing they could do.

'Draco...are you sure you want people to see us? As far as everyone's concerned we still hate each other and I'm still a mudblood.'

'and we've got two more full days left and we can go home and we don't have to see everyone for two weeks.' I was surprised she was cheerful, after last night I'd expected her to want to stay shut up in her room all day. I imagined that many of the pupils would have been sent home considering that a few teachers were missing. We'd find out once we reached the Great Hall for breakfast. There were more students as we reached the lower levels of the school. Many were wandering around in at least threes and many whispered when they saw us.

'Draco you sure you want to do this? You can still back down before we go into the hall.'

'I'm positive, what about you?'

'It's now or never.' She smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen and it convinced me that now was finally the time for people to see us. The entrance hall was next to deserted; a few girls grouped together walking into the hall in front of us.

'Just take a deep breath and act normal.' I whispered into her hair.

'Normal? Pfft.' she scoffed and led me into the Great Hall. It was normal for people to look to see who it was that was entering the Great Hall and today was no exception. A few people looked and a few led to a lot as people whispered to their friends. Personally I couldn't see the big deal. Hermione and I were walking into the hall together. Then I remembered the tight grip we had on each others hand.

'People are looking,' I said to her as we walked right down the side of the hall.

'Let them look.' She said. It was the most confident I'd heard in her in a while.

'What's gotten into you today? You're not always this confident, especially when people are looking.'

'I'm a Zabini now. It's time things changed a little.' I actually let out a small laugh at that. We reached the Gryffindor table and she took a seat between Ginny Weasley and another girl from the year below.

'I'll meet you in our common room after breakfast.' I whispered and kissed her cheek before walking over to the table of Slytherins who were going to rip me to shreds. I caught sight of Blaise and sat next to him.

'It's about bloody time.' He said with a grin.

* * *

**At the moment i'm considering this to be the end of this story. i'm scared that if this gets dragged out any longer then people will lose interest or the story will get boring. Let me know what you think, R&R!  
Li _x_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: all credit must go to JKR.  
Please have a look at my new fanfic called 'Seventh Year'. it's about James and Lily and i'll put up the next chapter for it once i get some reviews.**

* * *

HPOV

'Are you bloody mad Hermione?'

'I'm not listening to you Ronald.'

'And what the hell was up with your little stunt at breakfast?'

'Not listening.'

'Please don't be so immature Mione. I could really use your support here.'

'_You_ could use _my_ support? Where the fuck were you when I needed you to listen to what I'd found out about my family and to help me?

'That's different.' I was sat under the big oak tree next to the lake. It was unusually sunny so I'd taken the opportunity to ask Draco if we could meet outside at lunch to get some air. Unusually classes had resumed as normal after the events of last night.

'It's no different Ronald. You need support? Look elsewhere.'

'Mia! I couldn't see you but then I saw the back of Weasley's head and figured you might be here, or at least he'd know.' I closed my book and stood up. Completely ignoring Ron I melted into Draco's arms and we became immersed in our own world.

'I only came to tell you that Ginny was looking for you.' With that Ron turned and left towards the castle.

RPOV

'Stupid bloody git.' I muttered as I entered the entrance hall. Ever since Malfoy knew that I knew about him and Hermione he'd done nothing but rub it in my face. I was going to show him up for exactly what he was; an evil self centred bastard. The only question was exactly how I was going to do it. Maybe Harry would help me; he wanted Hermione with us as much as I did. Ginny would be next to no help at all I don't think Mione was even planning to speak to Ginny even though she sat with her at breakfast.

'Ron? Are you even listening mate?' I hadn't realised Harry had appeared next to me at some point.

'Sorry. Tried to speak to Hermione and all she did was shout and scream at me and then reject me once Malfoy appeared.'

'She'll come around, you know she will. It just might take some more time than usual. Remember last year when you were with Lavender and she didn't speak to you properly until after you and Lavender had finished? It was because she loved you. She was feeling exactly how you are now.' He said to me.

'Funny way of showing it.' I mumbled as we headed towards Gryffindor tower.

'Hmm.' was all Harry had in reply.

'I need to show her what a git Malfoy really is.'

'What did you have in mind?' Harry asked with a grin. I knew he'd be game if it involved showing Malfoy up.

'Well......'

HPOV

'Are people still looking Draco?'

'Yup.'

'Isn't it annoying you yet?'

'Not really.'

'Did you see Blaise this morning?'

'I sat with him at breakfast and saw him in charms but that's it. Why?'

'I still need to speak to him. More to find out about home and stuff.'

'We can go find him now if you want.'

'But then I don't get to spend time with you.' I complained.

'We can spend all evening together in the common room if you want.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' He flashed his gorgeous smile at me knowing full well that it made my heart melt. I stood up, with Draco's help, and we walked back towards the castle in search of Blaise. Draco thought he'd probably be in the library because he had some work to finish for tomorrow and he wasn't going to have much time that night.

'I'll leave you to speak to him alone, I'm sure I'd just be in the way anyway.' He kissed my cheek and turned to walk in the opposite direction of the library. I pushed the familiar door open and looked at the few tables that were in front of the first shelves, no sign of Blaise. I searched the vast library for the next five minutes hoping he would be there before finally spotting him at a table close to where the Restricted section started.

'Blaise!'

'Hermione! Were you looking for me?'

'Yeah I wanted to speak to you properly seeing as we'd not really had a chance before.'

'Sure,' he smiled at me, 'have a seat I was just looking over my Charms homework anyway.' I sat in the chair directly opposite him so that I was able to look at him whilst we spoke.

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything.' Realising I wasn't being very specific I tried again, 'I want to know what the house is like, what our parents are like, how long you've known I was your sister for and I want to know about our family.' Suddenly Blaise's small smile turned into a huge grin.

'I thought you'd never ask!' He launched into the story of finding out I was his sister and how he vowed to our parents that he'd look after me as best he could. I had to admit that I was lucky, he was really dedicated to making me feel welcome to our family and I couldn't help but feel relieved when he told me that everyone in the family had been waiting for me to come home.

An hour later we left the library, both of us glad that we had a free period before Transfiguration.

'So you and Draco are together now?' Blaise asked as we walked down the corridor.

'Yeah, I was actually surprised he didn't tell you sooner.'

'I think he wanted to wait until you were ready to tell people, he didn't want anything to jeopardise your relationship.'

'That sounds about right. Can I catch up with you later? I need to go find Ginny.'

'Course, I've always got time for my sister.' He beamed at me.

'Thank you B! Love you!' I kissed his cheek and ran off towards Gryffindor tower. Just as I reached the sixth floor I heard voices.

'What the hell?' the first voice said. I recognised it as Draco.

'I saw them sticking out of your pocket.' The second voice retaliated, it was Ron.

'I've never seen them before in my life!'

'Tell that to Hermione.'

'Tell me what?' I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it I was marching towards them.

'I was walking out of Potions behind him and I saw this pink fabric sticking out of his pocket. Knowing it obviously didn't belong to him I _Accioed_ it and it turns out that your precious Draco's got some explaining to do.' Ron held up the thin piece of pink lace that was obviously supposed to be classed as underwear. I scrutinised it before deciding it wasn't mine. It wasn't mine. Draco had some stupid slags underwear in his pocket. What the hell was going on?

'It's not mine.' I said quietly. 'It's....not....mine.' My chest started to hurt with every breath that I took and I slid to the floor, clutching my knees as if to hold myself together.

'Who's are they?'

'I don't know, I've never even seen them before!'

'Who's are they!?' I screamed at him between sobs.

'I don't know!' Draco yelled back at me.

'You're fucking so many girls behind my back you don't know!?' I cried.

'That's not what I meant!'

'Well what the hell did you mean?'

'I meant I don't know because I've never seen them before!'

'How am I supposed to believe that? You've always been a player Draco and this could easily just be you getting caught.'

'You _know_ I've changed Mia.'

'There's evidence against you!' I shrieked angrily at him.

'Mione lets go, you're really upset, you have to calm down.' Ron said.

'Th-thanks Ron.' I said as he helped me to stand up.

'Mia please!' He reached out to grab my hand.

'You stay away from me Draco!' His face fell instantly. He looked as if I'd hit him across the face. I couldn't bear to look at him a moment longer. Ron led me back to the main staircases and several passers by watched as I was half dragged towards Gryffindor tower with my mascara and foundation running down my cheeks.

'How could he!' I shrieked as I sat in front of the fire. 'He told me he loved me Ron and I believed him.'

'Shhhh its ok Mione. I told you he'd hurt you.'

'Don't give me "I told you so" Ronald. I'm seriously not in the mood.' I said angrily.

'I wasn't trying to say that.'

'Why'd you have to take them Ron? Why couldn't you leave them and let him get rid of them or whatever the hell he was going to do?'

'You'd have wanted him not to tell you he had some stupid tarts knickers in his pocket?'

'If it meant I didn't know then maybe yes.' I said raising my voice slightly. The common room was beginning to fill up with students; I hadn't even noticed that afternoon classes had stopped.

'That's stupid Mione. Why would you prefer being lied to?'

'I didn't say I preferred it Ronald!'

'You didn't have to! You still said you didn't want me to find it and that you didn't want to know about it!'

'But I know he can't have meant it.'

'How can you be so sure? You said yourself that he's a player.'

'I love him Ron!'

'You don't.' Why was I hurting everyone today? Ron looked like someone had died, like he would burst into tears the moment he was left alone. Guilt washed over me instantly.

'I think you should go Hermione.' It was Harry that spoke. I hadn't realised just how many people had witnessed our argument. The common room was lined with first years that'd been taken up to drop off their books and a few seventh years and other people from other years.

'Harry leave it.' Ginny said.

'I stood by Hermione before when Ron overreacted but this time I'm standing by him Gin.' I heard Harry saying. I barely noticed. My eyes were still on Ron who'd taken a seat on the sofa, holding his head in his hands.

'I need to go.' I whispered to myself.

'Where you going to go Mione? Malfoy's gonna be in your quarters and we're here.'

'I'll go see Blaise. He might actually not take a side in this stupid thing.'

'Blaise Zabini?' someone whispered from the side, Neville Longbottom.

'You mean people know about you and Malfoy but you haven't told anyone apart from us about you and Zabini?' Ron retorted in reply to Neville's comment.

'Don't say Zabini like it's something to spit on.'

'I'll say it however I bloody well want! They're a bunch of Death Eater lovers! I'd be surprised if Mr Zabini wasn't one of You-know-who's henchmen!'

'Don't you DARE insult my family again!' I smacked my hand across his face and instantly understood why it's important to hit properly. My hand stung like I'd been sat on it for a good few hours. I heard all the whispers as I ran from the common room and for once I didn't care. Being Head Girl had many advantages. One of which was knowing the location and passwords to all the common rooms of the four houses. I ran straight to the dungeons without thinking twice about what any of the bloody Slytherins would say.

'Salazar.' The door opened to reveal the common room situated underneath the lake. The eerie green glow was strangely calming as I looked for Blaise.

'Blaise!' I called into the dimly lit room.

'Hermione?'

'I need to speak to you.'

'What's wrong?' He'd obviously heard the hysterical edge to my voice and seen the streaks of tears running down my face. I launched into the story of what happened and watched as the anger filled into his face.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who reviewed. This chapters taken me a while to write and i'm sorry it wasn't put up sooner but surprisingly being back at school's given me less time for fanfiction. i'll trya nd get as much done as i can but it won't be so regular updates.  
Li _x_**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been absolutely mad this week at school so sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner, thanks to my reviewers as always and enjoy!**

* * *

HPOV

'I'm going to kill Weasley.'

'Please don't make this any worse than it needs to be Blaise.'

'Sorry. But he actually said that about our dad?'

'Yes. I didn't think he'd be so horrible to me over something like this.'

'I think we need to speak with Draco.'

'Right now I don't really want to see him.' I sighed.

'I understand Mione but I don't think he's at fault here.'

'He was found with some tarts underwear in his back pocket. How can he not be at fault?'

'I've listened to him harping on about how much you mean to him. He always used to throw himself at Pansy every time he got a chance but since he's been with you he hasn't tried once. You think he honestly doesn't care?'

'I didn't say he didn't care Blaise.' I said coolly.

'You were thinking it though.'

'I sat up in Gryffindor common room shouting that he loved me even though I wasn't sure. I know he cares but I don't know how this is going to be better.'

'You love him.' It was a statement not a question. All I could do was nod in reply and Blaise pulled me into a rib breaking hug and I felt all the tears I'd tried so hard to bottle up coming pouring out.

'Look mudblood's cheating on my Draco!' Pansy Parkinson shrieked as she entered the common room.

'Don't call her that.' Blaise replied.

'Sticking up for your girlfriend Zabini?'

'Not my girlfriend, my sister Parkinson.' The look of utter shock on Pansy's face was priceless.

'She can't be, she's a pathetic little mudblood.' She spat at me.

'Insult my sister again and I swear I'll curse you.'

'Blaise, don't do anything stupid, I'd be forced to take points and give detention which I really don't want to do.' I smiled at him before he took my hand and led me out into the dungeons which were considerably colder than the common room had been.

'I don't want to see him.'

'You'll have to at some point. I promise I'll let you leave at any point but you need to hear what he's got to say.'

'You'll be refereeing?'

'Something like that.' Somehow the more I dreaded seeing Draco, the quicker we were in getting to the Head's quarters.

'We need you password.'

'Oh right Erm..... Mimbulus Mimbletonia.' The portrait swung open and I let Blaise enter first, I really didn't have the energy for a fight with Draco.

'Draco? You here mate?'

'Blaise? What do you want?' Draco shouted as he came out of his dorm.

'You and Hermione need to talk.' I instantly looked at my feet and tried to hide behind Blaise as I felt Draco's eyes on me.

'Mia I swear I'd never seen them before in my life! I don't know how Weasley got them or where he got them from but I swear I haven't been cheating on you.'

'I believe you....'

'We can take things slow, start again anything to...you believe me?' I nodded.

'I'm sorry Draco, I should've believed you from the start but Ron's been my best friend since first year and I thought he was right, he had evidence, but Blaise made me think otherwise.' Blaise squeezed my hand in thanks.

'You really care about her don't you Blaise?' It sounded like a question but it didn't even need an answer.

'Draco?' I said softly. 'Can _you_ forgive _me _for not trusting you?'

'I love you don't I?' That was all I needed to hear. I let go of my brother's hand and ran to Draco where I embraced him as if I hadn't seen him for decades.

'I think you can sort this yourself, I'll see you at dinner.' Blaise backed out of the room with a smirk and my attention immediately turned back to the blonde haired boy that had captured my mind.

'I love you too you know.' I muttered into his well toned chest.

'We'll be alright,' he whispered and for the first time since we'd been together, I believed him.

RPOV

'You reckon it's safe for me to go look for her?'

'I'd turn around if she's with Zabini; he's pretty scary when he gets angry.' Harry said.

'Thanks. I just can't understand it all. What's happened to our best friend Harry? She lies to us and keeps secrets and then runs back into the arms of Slytherins when we fall out with her.'

'Maybe you two should try and understand her view in all this.'

'Ginny don't.'

'But you have to understand Ron. How do you think she's feeling when she's got you two setting Malfoy up and telling her who she can and can't see and on top of that you insult her family.' Ginny's eyes flamed with anger before calming herself back down. 'Maybe it's you two that need to apologise, you humiliated her in front of half of Gryffindor.' She picked up her bag and skipped to the girls dorms, obviously fed up with us.

'She's got a point.' Harry said after a while.

'She does, but it doesn't change the fact the Hermione lied to us for months.'

'This is probably why she kept things from us in the first place.'

'She lied.'

'You said that.'

'But it's true.'

'You set up Malfoy so she'd come back to us.'

'That's different.'

'You still lied to her when she found out, you fuelled her hurt.'

'Just me? You agreed to do it.'

'Agreeing isn't the same as putting my sister's underwear in my best friend's boyfriends back pocket and then "finding" it purely to upset my best friend.'

'I wasn't trying to upset her though!'

'Well you did. Didn't you see the tears?'

'I wanted a chance to show her that I love her better!'

'Mate you've had six years to show her that you love her better. She's chosen Malfoy this time.' I was starting to see a trend; someone says something then leaves me. Harry got up and left through the portrait hole without another word. I was left alone with my thoughts, feelings and worst of all, guilt. Harry's words had really hurt. I had six years to show Hermione I loved her and I'd done nothing. I didn't have the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball in fourth year, I'd stayed at Grimmauld place with her the summer before fifth year and I'd said nothing. Maybe Harry was right, Hermione had definitely chosen Malfoy.

* * *

**So i'll be the first to say that this isn't exactly exciting and it's a bit crap. if any of you lovely reveiwers/readers have an idea you'd like me to use let me know and i'll consider it and get back to you. if you really like this please read my other fanfic called Seventh Year. you ca n get it from my page and i've now got a fictionpress account with the first chapter of my own work up and i write under the same pen name. please have a look :) R&R!  
Li _x_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, enjoy!**

* * *

HPOV

I don't think I ever want to talk to Ron again if I'm honest.' It was Thursday evening and I was sat in the Head's common room with Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Harry.

'I don't blame you Hermione. He's being a right moody git since your fight in the common room.' That'd been yesterday and by the sounds of what Harry and Ginny were saying he still wasn't speaking to anyone properly.

'Isn't anyone else finding this...odd?' I asked quietly. It was an unlikely sight, three Gryffindors and two Slytherins in the same room and all were alive and uninjured.

'A little bit.' Harry said, 'Cause no offence Malfoy but I always thought you were an arrogant prick who was running off to join the Death Eaters at the first available opportunity.'

'And I always thought that you were an attention seeking "saint" who went looking for trouble for the fame of it.' They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. This was turning out to be a really, really odd year.

'So you aren't coming to the burrow over the holidays?' Ginny asked me.

'No I need to go and spend time at home, I promised mum I would.' Blaise smiled at me.

'Come stay with us for a few days.'

'What?' Harry, Ginny and I said at the same time.

'Well mum and dad are only going to be there the first week; Draco's coming anyway seeing as its tradition so why not?'

'It's a bit risky for me to be at your house Blaise.' Harry said after a minute.

'I see Potter's point. Any of our parent's knowing that he'd be there could end badly. My father for one would love to kill him.' Harry's eyes widened in shock.

'Draco!' I hissed.

'I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying that if they knew you were there then they'd launch an attack no matter who's house it was in.'

'You could come to the burrow for a couple of days in the second week. It won't be the same without you Hermione and I'm actually starting to see that you two,' she pointed at Draco and Blaise, 'aren't the cold, evil Slytherins everyone thinks you are.' She laughed at her words after she'd said them.

'What about your mum and dad?'

'Hermione you were a second daughter to them, they'll know you're a Zabini but I can't imagine that they'd stop you staying with us. I'll even owl them now to ask about Blaise and Draco.'

'I'm not deciding on this,' I said as I realised all eyes were upon me. 'If Blaise and Draco want to go then owl your parents Gin.'

'I'm in,' Blaise said.

'I'm not spending two or three days in the Zabini Manor on my own.' Draco joked.

'Parchment please.' Ginny ordered. I found my bag and pulled out a piece of blank parchment and a quill.

'I'll get Hedwig,' Harry got up and headed to the portrait.

'I'll come with you.' Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

I'll walk halfway with you, I need to get to bed, it's half eleven. See you two tomorrow at breakfast.' Blaise followed Harry and Ginny out of the portrait leaving Draco and I in front of the fire.

'And then there were two.' I laughed.

'Are you sure you're alright after everything? I expected you to be a bit more of a wreck to be honest.'

I took a deep breath, 'I'm trying to put it to the back of my mind. It's the end of term so I'll be glad when I can relax on Saturday on the train and then I'll be even happier when I can spend _all_ my time with you.'

'I think I'm coming straight home with you and Blaise, my parents aren't really bothered about seeing me right now.' His voice gave away his emotions no matter how hard he'd tried to keep them in.

'Oh...sorry.'

'You don't need to be sorry. My mum loves me but my dad thinks I'm just a disappointment. I've known that since I was about 13. Your parents have always been decent to me. Without them I'd probably have gone mad by now.' He gave me a half hearted attempt at a smile.

'Why didn't you say anything about this before?'

'It wasn't really important.'

'Of course it was important. You weren't happy and I didn't know.'

'I am happy, especially with you.'

'Now you're just trying to stay on my good side.' I joked and leaned up to kiss him.

'Definitely going to keep trying if that's what I get from you.' He beamed.

'Don't push it.'

Eventually we fell asleep on the sofa, me lying across Draco's chest and he pulled his arms around me protectively. I couldn't help but think how perfect this was, and how much I loved this boy.

*****

'How long til we're in London?'

'Blaise I swear the next time you say that I'll hit you.' I laughed. I'd never ridden on the train with such an odd combination of people. Harry and Ginny were sat opposite Draco and I whilst Blaise sat on my other side and Luna Lovegood sat next to Ginny.

'I'm just asking, and I'm bored. Can we do something?'

The compartment door slipped open and Ron stood in the doorway. Pretending I hadn't seen him I launched into an answer to Blaise's question, 'We could play truth or dare? That way _everyone_ can join in.'

'That sounds brilliant Hermione.' Ginny smiled obviously catching my drift.

'Um....Can I sit with you?'

'Are you sure we're not a bunch of Death Eater lovers?' I spat at him.

'I didn't mean it Mione.'

'Only my friends call me Mione and it sounded like you meant it, ask anyone in Gryffindor!'

'Please Hermione...'

'Ron can't you just leave it?' Ginny asked him.

'I need to speak to Hermione.'

'Every time I try to speak to you, you end up saying something to offend me or I say something. This isn't working Ron.' I said curtly.

'It's only since you've been friends with...them.' he pointed at Draco and Blaise.

'Blaise is my brother, that's like telling me you can't get on with Ginny and I love Draco, why can't you accept it like Harry has? I would've expected this more from him Ron; you're being utterly ridiculous now.'

'This is bloody mad Hermione! You're loved up with Malfoy, you're twins with Blaise and Harry's casually sitting opposite them and not hexing them!'

'We've all turned over a new leaf Ron, you should follow suit.' I replied coldly.

'I'll see you when we get back to school.'

'Actually you'll see me in the second week of the holidays.'

'I didn't invite you.'

'Actually Ginny did. So Blaise, Draco and I will see you then.' Ron shot a murderous glance at Ginny.

'I'll see if I can stay with Fred and George that week.' He slammed the compartment door behind him, leaving an odd silence between the six of us.

'He'll get over himself Mione.' Ginny said.

'It's fine; at least I'm not being the immature one. So Ginny...truth or dare?'

2 hours, 3 chocolate frogs and 5 kisses later we began to lose speed as the first houses of London appeared. Suddenly the butterflies in my stomach became very real and nerves swept over me.

'They love you Mia.' Draco whispered into my ear.

'Who does?'

'Your parents. I could tell you were nervous.'

'I'm not nervous.' I said quickly.

'You don't have to lie to me love.'

'What if they don't want me after they've met me properly?'

'They will. I'll hold your hand all the time if it'll make you feel better.'

'Thank you.' I whispered into his neck, not really caring if he heard me or not.

'Nervous sis?' Blaise joked.

'Yup.' I gulped, this was really it, and I was meeting my family properly. The mixture of nerves and excitement made me want to throw up but it was a feeling I liked.

'You'll be fine.' Blaise reassured me.

'That's what I told her.' Draco smirked. The train gave a final lurch and halted at Platform 9 ¾ where I could see many parents and younger siblings waiting for their family members to come home. Granted it wasn't as busy as at the end of the year it was still fairly busy. I grabbed my coat and shoved my arms into it, the cold October air was something I wasn't too fond of and I was pretty glad of a coat once I stepped onto the Platform which was probably a good 5 degrees colder than the train.

'Over here Mione,' Blaise called from in front of me and sure enough our parents were standing about a hundred metres away.

'Blaise! Hermione!' my mum shrieked and ran towards us, an achievement in itself considering her shoes were not entirely suitable for running.

'Mum!' I called and she wrapped her arms around us both.

'I've missed you both so, so much!' Our father met us and pulled Blaise into a hug before releasing him and enfolding his arms around me. It felt nice to have a full family.

'Draco you must eat more darling, you're wasting away to nothing!' mum teased at him as she released him from her embrace.

'I'm sure your meals will last me until halfway through the next term Mrs Zabini.'

'Draco, I hear you and our Hermione have become what one might call close over the past term.' Dad said looking at Draco seriously.

'Well yes sir, I've come to care for her a lot.'

'Take good care of her son.' My dad smiled at us both before launching into conversation about the Quidditch season with Blaise and Draco.

'How've you been sweetheart?' mum asked as we pushed past various families who were looking at us in curiosity.

'Fine, I'm not speaking to Ron, he's being utterly ridiculous about the whole thing about me being a part of this family but more about me and Draco.' I blushed slightly.

'How're your other friends coping with what you've told them?'

'Well Ginny and Harry and Luna have been great actually. For a start they were mainly with Ron but they're accepting things and Ginny asked the three of us to go to their house next week because it's not exactly safe for Harry to be at our house.' I babbled excitedly.

'I'm glad that you're happy, I've felt so guilty since our last meeting. You barely saw us and I was so worried about how you were coping back at school. Do you and Blaise get on well?'

'Blaise has been more than brilliant. He supported me when things fell apart on Wednesday and he helped me to piece it all back together.'

'I'm glad you get on, twins are supposed to have some sort of special connection anyway.' She smiled to herself before showing me down a small alley.

'It's a bit like a port for the Wizarding World.' She explained to me. 'We're Flooing back to the mansion from here. Just say 'Zabini Manor' into the flames sweetheart.' She took a handful of the powder, said the two words and disappeared. Blaise followed and then Draco before I took a deep breath and copied the actions of my family. My insides felt as though they were being squashed and sucked into the very centre of my stomach before my feet touched the stone floor of the fireplace in the Zabini Manor, my new home.

* * *

**So chapter 14's more Hermione in the aftermath. i really want to know what you guys think and i'm still looking for ideas. R&R!  
Li _x_**


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks to all my reviewers and especially to edwardsoneandonlylove and Rach Ratty who've dropped me some ideas that may or may not be used soon :)**

* * *

HPOV

'Here,' Draco said, offering me a hand to get out of the fireplace. The room I'd arrived into wasn't over the top as I'd expected. It was simply furnished with a green and black interior; it looked much like an office or a drawing room.

'Blaise, would you take Hermione to her room and help her to settle in? We'll eat in the dining room at seven, so please be prompt.'

'Certainly mother, we'll be down at seven.' He kissed her cheek and stood at the door. I quietly followed him out of the room and we found ourselves looking out onto a grand staircase. I could feel my jaw drop at the sheer beauty of the pearly white staircase, a set of stairs at either side with what looked like a door leading underneath them.

'This is just the front entrance, mainly used whenever mum and dad hold a big party. We usually have guests coming into here and then through the double doors under the stairs into the ballroom.'

'B-ballroom?' I asked incredulously.

'You get used to having a big house.' He laughed before taking my hand and leading me through to another part of the house that I was sure I'd get lost in.

'This is our part of the house; it's got pretty much everything. It's not so that we don't have to spend time with mum and dad but it's more convenient when we've got company.' I nodded as we entered the large room. It reminded me of the common rooms at Hogwarts.

'This is our lounge, it's pretty similar to the common rooms at Hogwarts but it's smaller. That door there,' he pointed to the right, 'is the bathroom and if you come up here it's the bedrooms.' Again I followed Blaise up the mahogany staircase to a large landing with two doors, one at either side. 'The door on the left is yours.' I didn't need any further instruction. I pushed on the hard door and inhaled the scent of my new room. I was surprised to find all my things from the Granger household had been transported here, the four bookshelves were crammed full and there was another large box on the floor that I knew contained yet more of my beloved books.

'Jesus Mia, I didn't realise exactly how many books you own!' Draco laughed as he and Blaise entered the room behind me.

'Dad said that if you don't like the colours or anything we can redecorate it for you and you can have the furniture exactly how you want it.'

'Speaking of the man himself, I've got to go have a quick word with him about something.' Draco said.

'You don't need to leave me alone to settle in, I'd appreciate the company,' I smiled.

'I actually do need to talk to your dad about something though.'

'Oh... don't be too long.'

'I promise I won't be.' He gently pressed his lips to my own before leaving in search of my dad.

'You got any idea what he has to speak to dad about?' I asked once Draco was out of earshot.

'Being completely honest, no I don't.'

'Help me to decide how I want to arrange my furniture?' I asked sweetly.

'Sure thing.'

DPOV

I slowly descended the stairs, not knowing exactly how I was going to do this. I needed to speak to Mr Zabini but I wasn't sure if Mrs Zabini would need to be present as well. Suddenly I felt ridiculous. These people had been more like parents to me than my own had and suddenly I was incredibly nervous. The worst thing they could say was no.

I heard Mr Zabini's voice coming from the lounge on the first floor so I walked to the door and knocked three times.

'Come in!'

'Sorry to disturb you sir,' I said quietly.

'No need to be sorry Draco my son. Take a seat.' I noticed that he'd been speaking to Mrs Zabini so I realised that I wouldn't need to go and find her if I needed to.

'What can we do for you love?' she asked me.

'Well I was wondering if erm...that's only if you don't mind....I'd understand completely because I know I'm only seventeen....'

'Whatever are you babbling about Draco?' Mr Zabini asked.

'I was wondering if I could talk to you about Hermione and I.' I blushed slightly.

'Of course son!'

'You know I care for her a lot, maybe even love her but I feel like she's the other part of me, my soul mate.'

'Ah....I think I can see where you're going with this. When were you going to speak to Hermione herself?'

'Christmas. But I wanted to talk to you first so that you could think about it yourself.'

'I really admire your courage to come and speak to us first Draco, you've always been a second son to us and this really would seal the deal, as you might say it.' We all laughed and it wasn't until after discussing mine and Hermione's relationship that I left and returned to where I knew she'd be feeling uneasy.

The room had been transformed in the half hour or so that I'd been gone. The four bookcases were against the largest wall, either side of the fireplace, and she'd moved her bed directly opposite the fire, with the sofa at the end of the bed. I'd had to admit that she'd made the plain room look good and it was warm thanks to one of the house elves lighting the fire.

'Miss me much?' I joked as I slid onto the sofa next to Hermione. She looked so carefree; her hair was wavy, not in ringlets as was usual and I was completely in awe of just how gorgeous she looked at that moment. This girl was mine, and I planned to keep it that way.

'Hmmm... Not really.' She sighed.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Sure about that?'

'Positive.'

'I'll just have to change that.' I said and I got up and left the room. The hallway was chilly compared to Hermione's room so I only hoped that she came and found me soon.

'Draco come back! I did miss you!'

'How much?'

'More than you can imagine.'

'That's good enough for me love.' I smiled and saw that she was half standing up, one knee on the sofa the other foot on the floor.

'You look so cute when you're worried.'

'Don't try to get on my good side mister.' She flashed my favourite smile at me.

'Sorry dear.'

'So what were you speaking to my dad about?' The one thing I wished she'd forgotten about.

'I was just asking if they'd heard from my parents at all,' I lied smoothly. I only hoped that Hermione would later appreciate the lie. 'It's nothing important,' I added and she was content.

'Blaise said he'd allow us some time alone seeing as the last few days were pretty hectic.'

'Well dinner's in five minutes so if you want to freshen up or anything...'

'I think I'll do fine for dinner. I really can't be bothered with tidying myself up. I might pull my hair back to keep it out of my face.' I watched her as she got up and headed towards the en suite bathroom where I was able to hear her fumbling around with her hair. I had never really understood why she put so much effort into the way she looked; she was perfectly good looking without any of the fuss with her hair and how her face looked.

'Wow.' I breathed as she re entered the room wearing black skinny fitting jeans and a red top what hung in a loose v-shape around her neck. Her hair was tied back as promised and she looked absolutely stunning.

'What's the occasion?'

'No occasion, just dinner with the family. Blaise said that you usually dress up a little for dinner. He helped me pick out what would be alright to wear, I was shocked I'd actually be able to find anything after the mess that my foster parents left them in.'

'Foster parents?' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

'Yeah well the Grangers weren't my adoptive parents but they weren't my real parents either so they were like foster parents to me.'

'Makes good sense. Shall we proceed to dinner Ms Zabini?'

'Why of course Mr Malfoy!' her musical laughter rang around the quiet room and she linked her arm through mine and I directed her in the direction of the dining room.

Blaise and his parents were already sat waiting for us and I felt a little embarrassed that we were late.

'You look lovely, the pair of you.' Mrs Zabini beamed at us. Dinner proceeded without a single hitch and Hermione instantly connected with her new family. She had inherited her brains from her father and her looks from her mother, as had Blaise.

'We're going to head to bed for tonight; it's been a rather long night.' Mrs Zabini said and she stood up, moving towards her children with grace.

'Goodnight mother,' Blaise said and kissed his mother's cheek.

'Goodnight Blaise.' She kissed his forehead.

'Goodnight mother,' Hermione said, copying Blaise's action of kissing her mother's cheek.

'Goodnight my darling.' She leaned in to whisper something inaudible to Hermione. I was curious, especially as Hermione's face lit up as though Christmas had come early.

They bid goodnight to their father and we watched them ascend the stairs that led out of the dining room.

'Are they just giving us some space or are they actually going to bed?' I wondered aloud.

'Probably both, I think they want Hermione to be completely comfortable here so they're giving us some more space than usual.'

'I could probably follow mum and dad's example and go to bed, I'm absolutely shattered.' A small yawn escaped Hermione's lips as she finished her sentence.

'An early night sounds perfect.' I said and allowed her to climb the stairs in front of Blaise and me. We reached the hall which split the two bedrooms and Hermione stopped me.

'Would you....stay in my room tonight?' she blushed. I loved it when she did that. She turned the cutest shade of pink and got small dimples at the corners of her mouth....

'Erm....would your parents be alright with it?'

'Probably.' I ran a hand through my white-blonde hair before answering.

'If your parents find out and want to kill us, it was your idea.'

'Good girls don't get caught.' She winked. Wait, did Hermione Zabini just wink at me!? Things really were changing, and it most certainly was for the good.

* * *

**You know the drill, R&R!  
Li _x_**


	16. Chapter 16

HPOV

I opened my eyes and yawned. The light was pouring in through the curtains that hung across my window and my room was _really_ warm. I suddenly remembered that I'd invited Draco to stay in my room last night. I had no idea what I'd been thinking or if Blaise had minded or if my parents knew. All I knew was that as I turned in my large bed I realised that Draco wasn't there. Fear and rejection washed over me and I could feel that all too familiar blush creep into my cheeks as I frantically searched for a reason why I was alone. I spread my arms out and flapped around the sheets, my fingers hit a piece of parchment and I was saved. Draco had left my explanation for me.

_Mia, gone to breakfast then do some Quidditch with Blaise and your father, will see you this evening, D xxx_

This evening? That meant an entire day without seeing Draco, something I wasn't quite used to. It also meant that the only person around the house was my mother and I was pretty glad I'd get to spend some time with her, Mrs Granger hadn't always known what to do if I was upset or angry, I could only hope that my real mother knew perfectly.

'Hello?' I called into the lounge on the second floor an hour later. I'd showered and dressed before wandering around the house, I had no idea who was about.

'Hermione darling! I thought you'd appreciate the long lie seeing as though it's just us today.' I already felt this strange lifelong connection to my mother, even though I'd only known about her for five days. 'Let's get the parent things out of the way first,' I was puzzled, 'I know Draco slept in your room last night. We don't mind you know, we'd just appreciate it if you asked first. Let's go through to the kitchens for breakfast and we can decide what we want to do today.' I was completely shocked at how calm my mother was being about the fact that I could have committed a mortal sin the night before and suddenly she was offering me breakfast in the kitchens.

'We're not strict parents,' she intervened, obviously seeing the look of confusion on my face.

'Oh right, I was just a bit taken aback by it that's all.'

'Like I said, just ask us first sweetheart.' she smiled. It was a warm and friendly gesture, one that made me relax completely. The kitchens were in the left hand side of the house and I felt that I may well spend quite some time down there.

'Inky!' my mother called as we stepped into the enormous room that was filled with the smell of freshly baked cookies.

'Yes Missus Zabini Maam?' a small elf appeared in front of us, bowing as she greeted my mother.

'Breakfast for Hermione and myself if you please.'

'Certainly Miss, whatever would you like?'

'I'll have pancakes with syrup and Hermione...?'

'Fruit salad? I feel like something refreshing.' I replied with a smile for Inky who was concentrating on what to put in it.

'That's all Inky, thank you.'

'Welcome Miss, my pleasure!' she squeaked before rushing off to fetch our breakfast.

'Have a seat sweetheart,' my mother pointed at the large oak table that was pushed up against the wall. 'We had the table put in when your father and I were travelling a lot and Blaise and Draco were here, it made things easier for meals I know how they hate sitting in the dining room all the time. This is a lot cosier and homely I think.'

Inky bounced back towards us carrying two plates of fresh food. She set them both on the table and bowed lowly before waiting further instructions.

'I'll have my normal cup of breakfast coffee with two sugars Inky.'

'I'll be fine thanks.'

'So what would you like to do with the rest of our day together?' mum asked as we ate.

'I'd like to apparate over to the burrow to arrange things with Molly if that's alright, and I'd like you to meet her too seeing as she's my friends mum.'

'Of course darling, Molly Weasley yes?'

'Yup, she's married to Arthur Weasley, he works at the Ministry.'

'I was at school with Molly, in fact we were very good friends but when the war broke out and I didn't know which side to support she gradually stopped talking to me. I was obviously a threat to their side of the war when in actual fact I really had no idea what to do.'

'You don't mind coming with me today then?'

'I'd much rather I came with you than you travelled alone, anything could happen in the current situation.' I nodded solemnly and rushed through my breakfast in order to get ready for apparating to the burrow.

'Will you manage to find your way back to your room?'

'I think so. I'll send a patronus if I can't' I laughed.

'A talking patronus?' my mother's eyes widened.

'Yeah I learned how to do them last year, I kind of had to teach myself and I think I got the hang of it, sometimes it's just sound but it usually works,' I babbled.

'You truly are a gifted young witch Hermione.' She beamed at me. My cheeks reddened and I excused myself to get ready.

My room was cold and empty. I grabbed my towel and stepped into the piping hot water of the shower, feeling it untangle all of the knots in my muscles and the stress washed away as easily as the grime in my soaking wet hair.

'Jesus Christ!' I screamed when I re entered my own room.

'Hello to you too.' Draco laughed and stood up from lying on my bed.

'You shouldn't be in here you know, I thought you were playing Quidditch?'

'I was....but then Blaise fell off his broom so we came back and I thought I'd come and say hello and you were in the shower so I decided to wait for you. Usually at school you get dressed in the bathroom first so I figured I wouldn't have to avert my eyes.'

'You don't _have_ to avert your eyes, you just choose to. And a little warning might not go a miss either, I almost had a heart attack!'

'Sorry baby,' Draco's strong, seeker arms enveloped around my towel clad body and I slipped one arm around his neck. Our lips met and my eyes closed. The kiss grew fiercer and a low moan built in Draco's throat. I pulled away.

'Mum's expecting me down soon.' I groaned.

'Why?'

'We're going to the burrow to check everything over with Molly. You're welcome to come if you want?'

'Let me go get changed and I'll meet you in the study we came into yesterday.'

'You're not showering?'

'No...Why?'

'Eeeeewww! You're disgusting you know that?'

'and you just let me wrap my arms around you.' I laughed.

'I'll see you there in fifteen minutes.'

'I love you Mia.'

'I love you too Draco.' Another quick peck on the lips and Draco left to his and Blaise's room to change into normal clothes. I dressed and sorted my hair, charming it to keep the wet curls that hung around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the meeting between the most unlikely people.

* * *

  
**Sorry this has taken so long to put up! i've been really behind on schoolwork and i finally got a job so things have been a bit mad with not much time for this. i'll get the next chapter written in the next week or so but i've got a drama performance next week so it might not be until after that's been done. you know the drill, R&R!  
Li _x_ **


	17. Chapter 17

HPOV

'Hermione! We weren't expecting you until next week! And you've brought company, how lovely.' Mrs Weasley greeted me in the shabby yard of The Burrow, her face hardening as her eyes feel upon Draco.

'It's just a quick visit to check the arrangements for next week.'

'Of course, of course. Do come inside, it's chilly out here.' The familiar kitchen of The Burrow was still as cramped and cosy as ever. I pulled a chair out at the kitchen table and sat down. Draco and my mother followed suit.

'This is Draco and my mother, Olivia Zabini.' Mrs Weasley dropped the plate she had been scrubbing at over the sink.

'It's been years Olivia.' She breathed.

'Yes Molly, things ended up in such a mess between us, I can only tell you how happy I am to know that my daughter is friends with two of your children.'

Yes, happy.' Molly smiled a sickly sweet smile at my mother and I could only imagine what had caused things to become so forced between them.

'Molly I really came round to check that it was definitely alright for the three of us to come stay next week. Ginny said it was but I wanted to check with you myself.'

'Of course love. I realise that it would be a huge risk for Harry to be at your own house. You can come on Thursday until Saturday and then back home on Saturday afternoon to get the train on Sunday.'

'That's brilliant Molly. Thank you.'

'Thank you Mrs Weasley,' Draco spoke for the first time. 'I want you to know that I'm nothing at all like my father, I'm not a spy or anything.'

'The fact that Hermione trusts you is enough. Please never feel unwelcome here Draco, the same goes for Blaise when he arrives next week.' Her face changed, it was now warm and friendly.

'He might've been here but he fell off his broom earlier when he was showing off.' Draco laughed.

'Boys will be boys.' Molly shook her head and turned to my mother 'Olivia, it's been too long, would you be willing to stay for an hour or so? Draco and Hermione are welcome to go find Ginny and the others.'

'Of course Molly, it really has been too long.' Although both women moved through to the lounge, I could tell that neither of them were very sure if they wanted to be there.

'Let's go find Ginny and Harry, I doubt mum and Molly will be very long.' I slipped my hand into Draco's and led him up the stairs and further into the house.

'How big is their house?' Draco asked as we reached the second floor and he looked up.

'It's not huge; it's been home for me since I was 12. This is Ginny's room. Give me a minute.' I knocked on the large door and waited.

'Umm...One minute!' Ginny called out.

'It's me Gin,' I said through the wooden door.

'Hermione!' The door was flung open and Ginny appeared and I noticed Harry lounging lazily on her bed at the opposite side of the room. 'I thought you weren't here until next week?' her face was puzzled as she tried to think about which day it was.

'I came to check that things were alright with your mum. Draco and mum came with me. Turns out our parents were at school together so my mum and your mum are down stairs talking and suggested we came to find you.

'Oh...well come in. Hey Draco.'

'Hi Ginny, how're you?'

'Good thanks. I warn you, my rooms a bit of a mess and Hermione it isn't because Harry and I've been alone. I haven't bothered to unpack things properly yet.'

'It's no messier than usual Ginny.'

'So your mum went to school with Molly?' Harry asked as I sat on the floor.

'Apparently but mum told me that something happened between them because mum wouldn't pick a side in the first war.'

'That sounds about right. Dad told us that there were a few people who didn't know what to do so they simply didn't choose a side. It meant that people like The Order didn't really trust them that much.'

'Olivia and Leoorin are best friends with my parents but they would never betray the Dark Lord's side to The Order or The Order to the Death Eaters. They're very reliable people.' Draco added as an afterthought.

'Can we change the subject? I hate talking about the war.'

'How many of you actually live here right now?' Draco asked Ginny.

'At the moment including Harry and me there are seven of us.'

'S-seven?'

'Yeah. Harry, Me, Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur and Ron. Fred and George are still living at Diagon Alley, Charlie's in Romania and Percy's still being a prick at the Ministry.'

'Your family's huge.' Draco whispered. It almost sounded jealous.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Ginny sighed and leaned back against Harry's chest.

'Hey Harry have you still got my Chudley Cannons scarf that I leant you?' Ron burst through the door and into the room.

'I thought you two weren't coming until next week.' It was a statement.

'It's a flying visit Ronald. I came to check things with your mother.' I replied icily.

'I'll catch you later Harry, it's not that important.' He slammed the door shut behind him and I felt guilty.

'I'm going to go talk to him; it's time we spoke about this properly rather than slamming doors and screaming at each other.' Ginny locked eyes with me but said nothing. I could tell that she was as frustrated as I was about the situation. I left the room and sprinted up to Ron's room.

'Ron? Can I talk to you?' I asked as I knocked on the door.

'What do you want Hermione?'

'I just need to talk to you. I hate not talking to you, I actually miss it.'

'Fallen out with Draco again?'

'No...why?'

'That's why you spoke to me properly last time.'

'I didn't mean it like that Ron.'

'You can come in I suppose.' I pushed the door fully open to see Ron sat on his bed. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

'Ditto.'

'I need to know that this isn't all about my family. I need to know that it's because I've been a bitch to you and not because I'm going out with Draco. Tell me Ron.' I looked into his eyes.

'I was so...angry when I found out about you and Malfoy. The thought that you couldn't trust us with something really hurt. I know Harry's moved on quickly but I can't because I love you. I've loved you for 5 years Hermione and suddenly Malfoy swans in with his Head Boy badge and you fall at his feet. I just don't get it.' He sighed and pulled his hand out of mine.

'I'm sorry. I really am Ron but I love him.'

'I know. And that's why I need to cut ties with you, to make this easier for me.'

'Cut ties with me? You make it sound like I'm a bad influence. I wanted to come and apologise because I felt I'd been horrible to you. I'll see you next week.'

'Hermione....'

'It. Doesn't. Matter.' I left the room and stopped half way down the stairs to dry my eyes. Why the hell was I crying over what Ron had said? It shouldn't have hurt me, I already knew he what he was going to say. I re-entered Ginny's room and rejoined the warmth of the laughter that my friends created. Ron's words were long forgotten as I sat on the floor and held onto Draco's hand.

* * *

**I've had a bit more free time this week, i've been off ill from school the past two days so i've put some work into this. once again i could really use some ideas about where to go with this. if you happen to have any ideas don't leave them in a review pm them to me :) R&R!  
Li x **


	18. Chapter 18

**For all this to make sense I've decided that everything in Deathly Hallows happens after Harry, Ron and Hermione leave school. Because as I write more and more I realise that I'm talking about the war and things so technically none of the Golden Trio should even be at school. Also Dumbledore is still alive because I occasionally think of his character in situations. Hopefully this makes a little more sense :) **

* * *

HPOV

I woke up and smiled. Today we were finally going to the Burrow and I couldn't wait to see more people. I'd missed the Weasley's; they'd always been second family to me and I couldn't wait to be back in the familiar house again. I turned to my right to be met with Draco's face. He looked so perfect as he slept. His face was calm and collected; it was though every dream was a good one. I envied his ability to sleep easily, there were nights here I found myself up at 1 or 2 in the morning worrying that everything good was going to disappear from me.

'Morning sunshine.' I whispered when his eyes slowly opened.

'Morning beautiful.'

'Sleep well?'

'Yup. I missed you in my dreams though.'

'Suck up.'

'It was worth a shot.' He laughed and I scooted closer in the bed to steal some of the heat Draco's body always produced. His bare chest was almost perfectly chiselled and the fact that he was in my bed wearing only a pair of cotton boxers made him hard to resist.

'What're you thinking about?' Draco asked me once he realised my mind was elsewhere.

'I was admiring you actually.'

'Admiring me?'

'Mhm.'

'I could admire you too.'

'Could but we need to get up and go to the Weasley's.'

'Can't we stay in bed all day?'

'We did that two days ago and Blaise got really bored.'

'I suppose. Breakfast in bed?'

'But then we really do have to get up.'

'Sure, sure. Inky!' The small house elf appeared in my room. I'd grown accustomed to the way house elves were treated in my parents' house. They weren't beaten or brought down and I respected the work that they did. If only all families treated their elves this way....

'Breakfast please Inky. I'll have pancakes with chocolate sauce and Draco'll share mine.'

'Of course Miss Hermione. Right away.'

'A pot of strong black coffee too.'

'Yes right away Mister Draco sir.' The elf vanished with a pop leaving Draco and I alone once more.

'Who says I wanted pancakes?'

'They're your favourites; of course you'll want them.'

'You're always right.'

'I know.' I laughed as Draco snuggled closer to me, his arms around my waist, mine on his close to perfect abs.

'You're a distraction Draco; I'll never want to leave if you carry on like this.'

'That sounds good, don't tempt me to keep you here.'

'Breakfast Miss, Sir.'

'Thanks Inky. Just leave it on the kist.' The elf did as she was told before leaving the room again.

'Breakfast Mr Malfoy?' I asked.

'Certainly Miss Zabini.'

'That's still weird. Miss Hermione _Zabini_' I emphasised.

'It's got a ring to it.' Draco smirked.

'It's all taking getting used to. I'm sure you all think I've adjusted perfectly but the truth is that some nights I can barely sleep because I'm so scared that I've dreamt it all up. This is finally somewhere that I fit into perfectly; I don't want to lose it.'

'You won't, trust me.'

'I'm just scared Draco.'

'I know and I promise that I won't let you lose any of this.'

'Thank you, now eat some pancakes.' I laughed as I cut up the top pancake and dipped it into the chocolate sauce.

DPOV

Hermione was showering. I'd offered to wait until after her, she'd take longer than I would to get ready. I also had to speak to Blaise and I realised that it would be a perfect time whilst Hermione was showering.

'Blaise?' I knocked on the door across from Hermione's.

'Yeah?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Yeah sure, come in.' Blaise's familiar room was decorated in greens and blacks 'It's about Hermione.'

'Ok...I might not be able to help.'

'I think you will.' I smiled nervously.

'Ok....'

'You know how much I love Hermione right?' He nodded, 'I want to show her, I want her to know exactly how much I love her, I mean we're in the middle of a war and I can't lose her.'

'I don't know how you can show her mate, I don't really know what she likes or what she'll think is an act of love...'

'Blaise I want to ask her to marry me.'

'What? Are you being serious?'

'Yeah, I just wanted to ask you first, I mean she's your sister.'

'You're seventeen though; don't you think you're a bit young to ask a girl to marry you?'

'Maybe yes but I know that I love Hermione more than I'll ever love anyone else.'

'You'll take care of her? I know we've only officially been brother and sister for over a week but I'm still protective of her, I don't want anyone fucking her around.'

'You know fine that I won't hurt her.'

'Well I couldn't think of a better guy to be my brother in law.' He beamed and a wave of relief washed over me. 'When you gonna do it?'

'I'm waiting, I was thinking Christmas. But I needed to ask you in case something comes up and I have to ask her before then.'

'Good luck, she loves you and I'm happy for the two of you. Now can you leave me to get dressed?' Blaise laughed and I realised he was sat on his bed wrapped in a towel.

'I suppose the Weasley's wouldn't appreciate you turning up half naked.' I laughed and closed the door firmly behind me and walked back across the hall into Hermione's room.

'Where were you?' She asked. Her back was facing me, her long, wet hair sticking to her skin and then to her towel.

'I went to speak to Blaise but didn't realise he was as close to being ready as you.'

'Well you better hurry up and shower, we're supposed to leave in half an hour.'

'Half an hour? And you're still not ready?'

'Watch it.' Hermione feigned being angry but I was able to spot a smile playing with the corners of her lips.

'I'll go shower, care to join me?'

'Damn, I've just washed on my own. Maybe next time.'

'I'll hold you to it.' I grabbed my own towel off of the rail outside the bathroom door and locked the door behind me.

HPOV

The yard in the burrow was cold and blustery. October winds swept through my hair and all around me as I waited for Draco with Blaise. After a moment he appeared with a satisfying pop.

'I dropped my bag right before I apparated.' He explained.

'It's fine; we're only a couple of minutes late.' I could see the ginger hair of Molly Weasley bobbing at the kitchen window; she was obviously worrying about why we were still outside.

'Molly! You didn't have to do this for us you know.' The kitchen table was filled with more food than I had seen on a table in a long time and Ginny and Harry sat at the table waiting for us.

'It was nothing dear, come in.'

'Thank you. You've met Draco, this is my brother Blaise. Blaise this is Molly Weasley.'

'Thank you for having all three of us this week Mrs Weasley.'

'It's really no trouble at all and please call me Molly, dear.'

'Hey Ginny, Harry Where's everyone else?'

'Dad and Bill are at work, Ron's upstairs, Fleur's at St Mungo's seeing if they have any work and we're here.'

'I thought Ron wasn't staying whilst we were here.'

'He decided against it.' Harry said quietly, obviously trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

'Oh right.' There was silence, obviously everyone was well aware of Ron's discomfort yet know one knew what to say.

'Ginny, Harry take everyone to where they'll be sleeping, Hermione should know but Draco and Blaise won't have a clue.' Molly said as she picked up on the tension.

'Sure mum.' Ginny pulled Harry up and headed for the stairs. I followed, taking Blaise and Draco with me. 'Hermione we're sharing my room and Harry, Draco and Blaise are going to share Fred and George's old room. Harry knows not to touch any of the boxes that are lying around. He remembers last time.' Ginny and Harry tried to muffle their laughs as I playfully punched Harry on the shoulder.

'I didn't think anything would hurt me!' I protested as we reached the second floor.

'Hurt you?' Draco asked wide-eyed.

'One of Fred and George's unfinished practical jokes.' I said as an explanation.

'Ahh. Is this us?' he gestured to the door on our right.

'Yeah, me and Ginny are on the next landing, we'll come down in a minute.' I gave Draco a quick kiss before trudging up the stairs with my bag behind Ginny.

'So you and Draco are pretty serious then?' Ginny asked once the door to her room was closed.

'We're probably about as serious as you and Harry if I'm honest.' Ginny flushed bright red. 'Although something about the colour of your ears tells me there's more to you and Harry than meets the eye.'

'He said....we'll get married after the war. Because he's got things to do for Dumbledore. He doesn't want me to be in any more danger than need be and he says that You-Know-Who and his lot will capture and torture and kill those who mean anything to Harry.' Tears flowed out from Ginny's eyes and down her cheeks. I pulled my best friend into a tight hug.

'He's not leaving you Gin; he just doesn't want you to die. He's doing the thing he's been doing to me and Ron for years, he pushes us out to protect us but he still needs us. You'll see.' I gave her a small smile and turned to set my bed up to save doing it later. All the talk of Ginny and Harry getting married made me scared, after the war. Just when was "after"? A sudden panic swept through me as I realised that Draco would be expected to follow Voldemort whilst I would automatically side with Harry. Could the war be the end to our relationship? I cast the thoughts aside, praying they were silly fears.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this, been busy as usual. When i go back to school next term the updates will probably get even less frequent because i've got prelim exams and probably lots more homework. so i'll update as much as possible. R&R!  
Li _x_ **


	19. Chapter 19

**I warn you, there's Ron in this chapter but again he's not exactly nice. I've said it before but I don't particularly like Ron therefore I have no objection to "Ron-bashing" :) **

**And thanks again to all of my faithful reviewers. I'm still in shock from just how well this fic's been received; it's got over 5,000 views! Thank you to each and every one of you. x**

HPOV

I've always hated brooms. I've hated flying. I've never been fond of heights. That was until I rode a broom with Draco. Everything about it felt so safe, so secure. My fears were quickly forgotten as I held onto the broom handle and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and place his hands on mine. I couldn't help but wonder about what Ginny had said, her and Harry were getting married. But Harry was pushing her away until after the war. It made sense, commit during the war and prepare to have yourself and your other half in danger. Draco swooped around orchard much to my amusement and landed on the grass, close to where the others were sat.

'What happened to hating flying?' Ginny asked me once I sat down on the rug we'd taken with us.

'Flying's different when you're with someone. I didn't have to do anything but stay on the broom; Draco steered and kept us up.' Ginny let out a laugh and sighed as she looked at Harry who was discussing Quidditch with Draco.

'Gin, it'll be fine. Harry loves you, believe me I've had to listen to him raving on about you, he tends not to do it when Ron's around.'

'Speaking of Ron, are you and him talking yet?'

'I've got no idea. Things were still a little difficult when I spoke to him last week.'

'He's just jealous Hermione.'

'But the thing is I did love him. Then when I saw him with Lavender last year I got over it. I saw he was with other people so I stuck to being his friend. Now I've moved on he tells me he's always loved me!'

'Like I said, he'll get over it because he's just jealous.'

'Thanks. I hope he does, I actually miss him.'

'Miss who?' Ron lumbered towards us and sat in between Harry and I.

'I was actually saying that I'd missed you if you must know.'

'Bullshit.' Ron muttered.

'This is why we're still not speaking Ron.'

'Who says I want to be "speaking to you again".'

'Please, I don't want to start fighting again.'

'I came out to see my friends. I believe Harry and Ginny are sat here.' He smiled a hollow smile at me before sitting on the other side of me. Blaise and Draco glared in his direction.

'So Hermione tell me, how's life up at the manor house?'

'Stop it Ron.'

'I was only asking. I her you have house elves, you hypocrite. Those years of S.P.E.W campaigning and now you've got an elf yourself. I suppose that must be what being and upper class pureblood does to you, makes you forget all of your morals, beliefs and friends. Turns people into right snobs.'

'I asked you stop it Ron.' I hadn't realised that I'd pulled my wand out.

'Relax Hermione, I know for a fact that you wouldn't dare hex me.'

'Try me.' I said, cocking my eyebrow upwards.

'Fine, let's finish what we've started once and for all. You and me, no barriers.'

'Don't be stupid Weasley.' Draco said.

'You. Me. Now. No barriers.' I smiled at Ron before getting to my feet and pacing towards the middle of the meadow.

'Baby don't do this. You don't have to prove anything to him.'

'This needs to be settled and if this is the only way he'll do it then that's fine by me Draco.'

'Someone call.' Ron ordered. Harry stood and came between us.

'Turn your backs and take ten paces.' I counted the ten paces and turned.

'Bow, and begin.' Harry got clear out the way before either of us shot a spell.

'Stupefy!' Ron shouted.

'_Protego!_' I thought, not making it obvious that I'd used silent charms. Ron's face crumpled into disbelief when his spell hit an invisible wall and fizzled out.

'Expelliarmus!' Ron's wand shot from his hand before he scrambled to find it. 'Accio Ron's wand.' The small stick flew to my hand. I caught it swiftly and held it between my thumb and forefinger.

'Give it back 'Mione. This isn't fair and you bloody well know it.'

'I wasn't aware that this was about being fair Ronald.' I replied bitterly.

'How can we duel if you've got my wand?'

'I did as I was supposed to. I used spells against you. It just so happens that those spells summoned your wand to me.'

'You've changed Hermione. Ever since you've started seeing Draco you haven't been the same. You've been a liar and a fake. He's no good for you and you know it.'

'Who I go out with is no business of yours.'

'You're my best friend.'

'Here, take your wand back. You can't duel without it.' I flicked my own wand and zoomed Ron's wand back to him.

'Thanks. You know I never thought I'd say this but you were better as a muggleborn. You didn't have Malfoy hanging off your arm and you were actually a normal person.'

'Is that all you'll go on about? Is how bad Draco is for me? Because I think he's rather good for me.'

'Hermione, you were always sickened when you saw me and Lavender so I can't imagine that Draco's been very far with you.' Ron let out a cold laugh. Had this boy ever even liked me?

'I'll have you know Ron that mine and Draco's relationship is private.'

'Definitely haven't been very far.'

'For some of us it's not all physical.'

'It's gotta help, you too scared of the contact?' He laughed again.

'Scared of the contact? Ron, Draco sleeps in the same bed as me at night so I'm not scared of the contact. Besides Draco's better for me than you ever would be.' I spat the words at him, still feeling the hurt from what he'd said to me.

'Take it back.'

'No.'

'Take. It. Back.'

'No Ron.'

'Scourgify!' Ron pointed his wand at my mouth and suddenly I could taste and feel the soapy bubbles frothing out of my mouth.

Spitting as many out as possible I screamed back at him 'Incarcerous!' Immediately Ron was lashed with thick ropes, making him immobile.

'You are never, ever to have a go at me like that again Ron. I don't care if I broke your heart, you shouldn't start what you can't finish. And if you dare try to criticise my relationship with Draco again, so help me I will not be as kind as I was just now.' I was kneeling by Ron's head with my hand over his mouth.

'Mia.' Draco warned in a whisper. He pulled me away around the waist and whispered soothing words into my hair. I was sobbing. I was a truly horrible person. I'd practically tortured Ron there.

'_He deserved it to be fair'_ I argued with myself.

'_I didn't have to lose control like that.'_

'_He made soap come out of your mouth!'_

'Mia?' Draco asked.

'Mhm?'

'You alright?'

'I want to go back to the house.'

'Course, I'll take you back down. I think Ginny and Harry are talking to Ron.' Draco and Blaise wrapped their arms around me and walked back to the house with me. I was immediately glad that Mrs Weasley had decided to go house hunting with Fleur.

RPOV

Stupid fucking Draco Malfoy. He ruined everything. He's taken Hermione away from me. Now I was bound by thick ropes on the ground with Ginny and Harry screaming at me. I couldn't get the looks of pain on Hermione's face out of my head. And then she'd looked....pretty evil when she'd cursed me.

'What the hell were you thinking trying to duel Hermione!?' Ginny screeched.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You didn't seriously think you'd win did you?'

'She's a girl.'

'Don't try that one on Ron. I'm going to see if Hermione's alright, you've really gone too far this time. Why can't you just let her be happy?'

'Because he doesn't deserve her.'

'And you think you do? You're just a jealous little boy who can't accept the word no.'

'Ginny....'

'It's not me you need to apologise to.' I watched as she stormed back towards the house, her fiery red hair swinging behind her.

'I really screwed up didn't I?'

'Yup.' Harry asked. He flicked his wand and my arms and legs were released. 'But this time I'm with them mate.' Harry turned and left the orchard. My best mate had just walked out on me. It was then that I realised that I had to win Hermione back, that way I'd have everyone back around me.

**I really don't like Ron! This was basically Ron taking things too far and I've always thought that he's looked out for himself more than anyone else so that end bit seemed to be fitting. Let me know exactly what you think and if you could write more than one sentence in a review that'd be great! R&R!**

**Li **_**x**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the few reviews I received for the past two chapters. The last chapter was actually pretty fun to write so this one's been brewing in my mind since I put chapter 19 up.**

* * *

DPOV

'I'm a horrible, horrible person.' Hermione sobbed into my chest as we sat in hers and Ginny's room. The door opened and Ginny and Harry slipped in.

'You're not the horrible person Hermione. Ron's the stupid git who's seen how far he can push it, obviously thinking he'll win everyone over that way.' Blaise said.

'I think we should go home.' She whispered.

'You only got here yesterday Hermione.' Ginny argued from her bed.

'But it's only cutting our visit a day short. We'll stay until evening and then we'll head off. Mum and Dad aren't coming back until we're back at school anyway so it wouldn't make a difference where we were staying.'

'Why should you go? Mum never gets to see any of us because we're at school and you're obviously not coming back here for Christmas so you should stay, Ron can go to Fred and George's.'

'Let's go for a walk, I need to talk to you anyway.' She sniffed. I froze. That sounded pretty worrying. Maybe it was because the atmosphere was so tense. I helped her to her feet and slowly we walked down the stairs and back out into the small yard.

'Hermione! I'm so sorry.' I saw Ron stumbling over the yard to try to catch us.

'You've done enough Weasley. Hermione and I came outside to clear our heads. If you'll excuse us.' I saw Hermione shoot Ron a look before following behind me. By the time we'd stopped walking we were back in the orchard.

'What's wrong Hermione? You haven't been right since last night.' I blurted out.

'Ginny and Harry are getting married.' She stated bluntly.

'Really? Wow.' I was actually a little shocked. I had never thought of Harry committing like that so soon.

'After the war though.'

'Oh right.'

'And it made me think, what's going to happen when we leave school? We'll have to choose sides. Right now it looks like we already have but no ones fixed. What's going to happen with us Draco?'

'I won't leave you.' I said firmly.

'But you'll have to. Your family would never forgive you, or even stay alive if you joined The Order's side and I'd never be forgiven if I joined You-Know-Who.'

'No one's talking about joining sides Hermione.'

'But don't you see that we'll have to? Draco you have to have known that the war wouldn't simply pass over us. Harry's our age and I know that the Death Eaters would have a field day if I joined with them.'

'Where has this come from?'

'Last night when Ginny told me about her and Harry it got me thinking. It's not as simple with us. Harry and Ginny have always been on the same side, with everyone supporting them when they started seeing each other. People were hardly thrilled to hear that the Slytherin Prince had chosen the Gryffindor mudblood.' She waved a hand to silence me as I opened my mouth to argue with her. 'That was just at school Draco. I _have_ to support Harry through this; he's my best friend.'

'I can't leave my family Mia!'

'I didn't ask you to!'

'But you want me to. You want me to abandon them to join you on the side that you assume is the better side.'

'You can't honestly think that You-Know-Who is a better side.'

'I'm not voting on who's got better ideals, I want to be on the winning team.'

'You believe what they do?'

'Some of it, yeah!'

'So you lied to me?'

'No.'

'You told me you weren't like your dad, that you didn't believe any of their shit!'

'I said I wasn't _like_ my dad Hermione. I didn't say I didn't believe in some of the things they do.'

'What bits do you believe in then?'

'I think that we're better than being muggles. We've obviously been born with the powers that we now control so we're obviously supposed to be better than those who aren't of magical descent. They just stumbled across it, not aware of what it was.' I said, remembering all the times I'd seen muggles in London and laughed at how pathetic they were without magic.

'Did you think that you were better than me?' she asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

'Hermione, you come from a pureblood family.'

'Up until two weeks ago we all thought I was a muggle born; so did you think you were superior to me?'

'It doesn't matter Hermione!'

'It does Draco!'

'I did. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?'

'I can't believe that you lied to me for those two months Draco! What else have you lied about? Oh god, I bet you lied about ever loving me too. I bet you and your friends had a good laugh at me whilst I gave everything for you!' Tears were running thick and fast down Hermione's, now red, cheeks.

'That's not true. I do love you; that's never been a lie.'

'Can we finish this conversation tomorrow once we get home? I don't think we should cause any more of a scene here than we already have, I feel a little embarrassed.' I looked up to see that Harry, Ginny and Blaise were at the other side of the orchard, obviously looking for us. Hermione got up, dusted the earth off of her well-fitting jeans and dried her eyes before walking over to Harry, Blaise and Ginny.

'Everything alright?' Harry asked once I came along behind Hermione.

'Yup, I was getting a bit of a headache.' Hermione said.

'We thought you'd gotten lost or something so we came to look for you. We weren't interrupting anything were we?' Ginny asked, looking directly at Hermione.

'No. Mia just felt a little embarrassed about the scene with Ron.' I stepped closer to Hermione to wrap my arms around her. As soon as my hands made contact with her slender waist she moved away. Silence followed; everyone had noticed our silent disagreement and everyone was stunned. Hermione and I were always touching, holding hands, kissing.

'Don't think I've forgotten all about what was said.' She hissed as we walked back to the house.

'Hermione, you know we're having a big dinner tonight? Come help me choose what to wear, I haven't decided yet.' Not waiting for an answer Ginny pulled a relieved looking Hermione from the room leaving Harry, Blaise and I alone.

'What was going on with you and Hermione, Draco? She looked pretty pissed.' Blaise asked. I looked up from my feet to stare into the eyes of Hermione's brother and her best friend. This was _not_ going to be easy.

HPOV

'What happened with you and Draco?' Ginny demanded as soon as the door made a satisfying click shut.

'It was awful. After what you told me about you and Harry getting married I had to think about me and Draco. I told him that and that we would eventually have to take sides in the war. He didn't believe that I was being serious and we started fighting and eventually he told me that he actually believes the crap that You-Know-Who's pumped into the Death Eaters. He lied to me about so much Ginny! He told me that when he thought I was muggle born he thought he was superior to me. Ugh I don't know what to do.' I held my head in my hands and sobbed. I didn't hear Ginny leave the room; I only heard her shouting at Draco in the kitchen, two floors below. Instead of going downstairs and telling everyone to stop shouting I lay down and hid my head under the pillow, praying that something good would happen.

'Hermione?' It was Ginny.

'What?' I asked.

'Half an hour until dinner, thought you might like to freshen up. You've been asleep since about half three.'

'Really? Oh god I'm sorry. I heard you shouting at Draco and then I wanted to block it all out...I must've fallen asleep.'

'It's fine, seriously. Draco came to talk to you to apologise and you were asleep so he left you a note.'

'A note? But he's still here, we could've spoken later.'

'He decided it would be best if he went back to your house. He says he'll speak to you tomorrow when you get home, but I think it's all in the note.' Ginny handed me a small piece of paper that had one word written on the front;

'Mia.'

I carefully opened the piece of paper out and read the short message Draco had left me.

_Mia,_

_I'm sorry about earlier. And now I'm sorry that you'll wake up and I'll be gone but I don't think it'll do anyone any good if I stay tonight. I've gone back to the Zabini house and I'll be fine until you and Blaise come home tomorrow. Before you see me again please think about this; I do love you; that was never ever fake. _

_I love you, D x_

Ginny was still sat across the room from me. Without thinking I ripped the paper into tiny pieces and flicked my wand, watching them burn and fizzle out.

*****

'Thank you Molly. I'll try to come see you during the Christmas holidays.'

'Of course dear, owl me and let us know, but don't worry if you can't make it we understand it's your first Christmas all over again.' Molly beamed at me before pulling me into a tight and loving hug. 'Blaise it's been an absolute pleasure to meet you. Take care of yourself dear and pass on my wishes to Draco and your parents.'

'I will Mrs Weasley. See you tomorrow Harry, Ginny.'

'Bye guys. Save seats on the train?'

'When have we ever sat without you Hermione?' Ginny laughed and waved. I closed m eyes, turned on the spot and felt my insides squashing against my ribcage. I waited for Blaise before entering the house and the inevitable fight that would occur.

**

* * *

  
So here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. i thought i'd write a large part from Draco's view because it would make more sense to see what he thinks of what Hermione's been thinking. as always, R&R!  
Li _x_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**This is really just an authors note, so sorry if you were expecting a full chapter, I'll get it up very very soon. I really need some help. If anyone has any ideas please message me them. Don't add them t a review, they won't be considered. If you send me an idea and I like it I'll message you back asking if I can definitely use it. As much help as possible is appreciated. I've got ideas for around Christmas time in the fic but I need something to fill up the coming term. Thanks again,**

**Li **_**x**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, they always give me the confidence to post another chapter.**

HPOV

'I just think it'd be better if we talked it out Draco.' I found myself saying ten minutes after arriving home. Draco and I were sat in my room _trying_ to figure things out,

'You haven't said enough crap to me already?'

'I wasn't the one who thought I was better than the other if I remember,' I replied coldly.

'You asked for the truth, I gave it to you.'

'And all these arguments are proving what I said earlier.' I sighed.

'Which bit of what you said earlier?'

'Things aren't simple with us. We need to work at this if it's going to work.'

'I have worked at this! We've worked at this since September and if you can't realise how much I've sacrificed for you...'

'How much you've sacrificed for me? I constantly lied to my friends so that I could have lazy Sundays in bed with you or had you thought that I'd liked all of the lies?'

'I thought you liked the time with me.'

'I did, I do but you can't honestly think that you're the only one who sacrificed anything.' We didn't look at each other. We were sat at opposite ends of the bed and the gap between us only signified our impending separation.

'What're we going to do Draco?' I asked after minutes of silence had passed. Slowly he lifted his head from his hands, his fingers letting go of the platinum blonde hair.

'I want to be able to move on from it, knowing that we've grown stronger from it but to be honest I need to know that your heart's in it.'

'Of course it is!'

'Why'd you rip up then burn my note then?'

'How do you know that?'

'Ginny told Harry. Harry told Blaise. Blaise told me.'

'Oh. I was so angry that you'd just left without waiting to tell me in person. But I'm sorry about what was said in the orchard. I pushed you to tell me what I didn't even want to hear.'

'I knew you didn't want to hear it, I told you that.'

'You proved me wrong yet again.'

'You said that to me...'

'The first night that we kissed.' Without another word Draco had his arms around my waist whilst I felt that same feeling of an adrenaline rush pump through my veins.

'I'm....sorry Draco.' I stammered.

'Me too,' he whispered into my ear. His voice was so seductive, he was hard to resist. I couldn't believe I hadn't liked him years before this. Our lips finally met and relief swept over me. I knew everything was going to be alright. It was funny how it only took one memory to make things right. One memory and I was back in Draco's room at Hogwarts on a Sunday afternoon waiting for Draco to come back with some breakfast for us.

'I love you Mia.'

'I love you more Draco.'

'Not even possible.' I laughed as he kissed my neck, something that was always tickly. I could have stayed like that for hours, days even but unfortunately sleep called on us and before I knew it I was waking up in the clothes I'd worn the day before.

'Draco, get up we've got to apparate to London.' I kicked at an empty space and momentarily panicked before I heard the water running in the shower.

'You should've woken me up. What time is it?' I asked, stepping into the bathroom.

'It's almost ten. We can apparate as soon as you're ready.'

'Well get your bum out of the shower, I need to wash.'

'You can join me if you'd like' Draco said with a wink as he stuck his head out of the shower to speak to me.

'As much as I'd love to, I think we'd end up missing the train that way.'

'You still owe me.'

'I haven't forgotten.' Draco grabbed his towel from the rail and through the frosted glass I was able to see him wrapping it around his muscular body. He stepped out of the shower.

'All yours m'lady' he chuckled. I shut the door behind him and undressed. The water was hot, piping hot. I was going to need some form of waking up before the long train journey to Hogwarts.

I grabbed my favourite pair of dark coloured jeans, a t-shirt and my purple polo neck jumper and put them on.

'You'll need your clock, it's freezing outside.' Blaise called as he came back into our part of the house.

'Where were you?' I asked taking in his red faced appearance.

'I went for a run to make sure I can sleep on the train.'

'Hurry up; we're leaving as soon as.'

'Coming.' Blaise stepped out of his room in a fresh set of clothes and the red from his face had left.

'How'd you do that?'

'You're not the only one who can perform fancy magic.'

'Kings Cross?' Draco asked with a smirk on his face. Instead of answering him I turned on the spot and opened my eyes once I was in the Alley around the corner from Kings Cross Station.

'Could've warned us you were apparating Mia.'

'And not keep you on your toes?'

'Come on, I don't fancy missing the train.' Blaise said as he arrived with us.

'You alright?' I asked as I caught up with him.

'Just not sure if I want to go back to school or not.'

'Three quarters of a year left, then we graduate. Think about that.'

'I do, every night.' He chuckled and pulled me through the barrier onto the all familiar platform.

'Why is the whistle blowing?' Draco asked, stepping on behind us.

'It's eleven fifty-nine! Shit! Get on the train!' I screeched and sprinted for the doors. The closed swiftly behind us and we stood in stunned silence before catching each others eyes and bursting out laughing.

'Hermione! We're through here.' Ginny called from around three carriages down.

'We almost missed the train' I said whilst I adjusted myself against Draco's chest.

'We saw, you sleep in?'

'Draco forgot to wake me up so I was a little late.'

'You look beautiful whilst you sleep.'

'You were in the shower.' I laughed. The slight tension in the room eased and I slept for a large part of the journey. Before I realised it, we were pulling into the Station at Hogsmeade and into the carriages which took us into the castle.

'Dinner in our dorm?' Draco asked.

'Sounds brilliant.'

'Ginny, Harry, Blaise do you want to have dinner in our dorm? I really can't be bothered with everyone tonight.'

'I'm in. Boys going to the kitchen and then we'll meet you up there?' Ginny walked off without a response.

'So things sorted with Draco?'

'Yeah, all it took was a memory and we were back to normal. I couldn't stop smiling last night.'

'A memory? Which one?'

'It was what happened the night we first kissed. Last night when we were arguing he said he told me he shouldn't have told me something so I told him he'd proved me wrong and that just sorted things.'

'Password?' Ginny asked as we reached our dorm room.

'DMHJG.' I whispered quickly. The door gave a satisfying click open and Ginny followed me into the room.

'I'd forgotten how big your common room was.' Ginny said.

'Me too. I've missed it though. I need to spend some time with Blaise tonight; Draco and I were a little selfish these past two weeks.'

'Selfish?'

'Yeah we were sleeping in my room, having long lies all day and generally seeing more of each other than of Blaise. He practiced for Quidditch and did some training though because he felt his game was dropping.' I shook my head.

'You and Draco sleep in the same room?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, we do that here as well usually.'

'And your parents were fine with it?'

'Well the first night we didn't mention it, we didn't think about it. Then my mum said she didn't mind as long as I asked first. Then she turned and asked me what I wanted for breakfast; that was odd.'

'My parents sometimes don't like Harry and I sitting on the same sofa. Ugh...I wish my parents were as relaxed as yours.'

'Ginny, you're always going to be their little girl.'

'Dinner is served.' Draco shouted as he entered the common room with Blaise and Harry following behind.

'Remind me why I haven't been invited in here again?' Harry said in amazement.

'Because I wasn't exactly talking to you, plus I had no real reason to have people in here.' I replied.

'But it's.....so big!'

'Well done Harry. As Head Boy and Girl I think we're allowed a little luxury.'

'It's like the Gryffindor common room, for two people!'

'Calm down Harry. You're most welcome in here.' Draco laughed before half jumping onto the sofa next to me.

'Why do you have so much energy?' I groaned.

'I had half a butterbeer from the kitchens. Maybe that's it.'

'I don't think that was butterbeer Draco.'

'Sure it was, from Dobby.'

Dinner passed slowly. I was grateful for the time with my friends. Everything was exactly how it should be, my brother finally happy and smiling, Draco and I never letting go of each other and Harry and Ginny similarly positioned. The best part of the evening was the fact that there were no disturbances. I had no idea where Ron was, I hadn't seen him since I'd stayed at The Burrow.

'So where is Ron? I didn't see him on the train.'

'He was going to sit with us but decided he'd go sit with Seamus and Dean instead.' Harry replied, a little sadness creeping into his voice.

'Doesn't surprise me that he doesn't want to show his face.' I said sourly.

'I think we should be getting back to the common room.' Ginny added as she looked at the clock.

'I'll walk halfway with you.' Blaise offered. Harry nodded and helped Ginny to her feet.

'I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.' I said whilst hugging Ginny goodnight.

The door closed behind them leaving Draco and I alone.

'Bed time mister.' I whispered.

'Really?'

'Mhm.'

'My place or yours?' He asked with a cheeky grin.

'Yours of course,'

*****

'I'll see you in History of Magic?' I asked Draco as we walked into the Great hall, hand in hand, for breakfast.

'I suppose. I hate History of Magic. Remind me why we're studying it again this year?'

'Seventh Years get a crash course in History of Magic. Apparently it's so important for us to know the most important historical Wizarding events before we leave. It's only one lesson a week Draco.'

'I'm gonna go sit with Blaise. See you at History of Magic.' He leaned in and quickly kissed me before sauntering off towards the Slytherin table. I sat between Ginny and Lavender Brown and pulled two slices of toast onto my plate.

* * *

**So chapter 21's not too exciting. like i said in my note just before this i could really use some help. message me please and as always R&R!**

**Li _x_**


	23. Chapter 23

HPOV

'Charms, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts today. Not too bad.' I noted allowed as I pushed my timetable back into my bag.

'Ancient runes and History of Magic? I'd say it's a pretty bad day.' Harry laughed as he finished up the bacon he'd added to his plate.

'I won't wait for you to walk to charms if you're not careful.'

'I'm coming! Gin I'll see you in between classes?'

'Mhm. Love you.'

'Love you too.' Harry caught up with me in two strides. I looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco caught my eye.

'See you second' he mouthed. I nodded and left the hall in the direction of charms class.

'Harry...can I ask you something?' I asked as we walked slowly towards charms.

'Yeah...what is it?'

'It's just something Ginny said to me the other night.'

'Ok....'

'She said you two are getting married.' I whispered it, having rumours around the school wouldn't do anyone any good.

'Well....yeah...I...later.' Harry finished.

'Well that's what I wanted to ask you about. How do you know you're going to make it through the war to be able to marry her?'

'I hadn't thought about it. I just couldn't stand it if I was married to her and she was used to get to me once we leave here.'

'It's just that she seemed upset that you'd suggested it but that you said it would be after the war.'

'I wish I hadn't said anything to her. Things have been different since we spoke about it, almost like she's expecting me to whip out a ring and propose properly.' He shook his head.

'Maybe take her mind off it. Then you'll feel less stressed and under pressure.'

'How though? How do you make a girl forget that you said you'll marry her?'

'Just don't mention it and if she does then change the subject. Or you could always sit down with her and say that you shouldn't have brought it up. It's Ginny Harry. She'll understand.'

'I hope so; I really don't want to lose her Mione.'

'I know exactly how you feel.' I thought of Draco and the pain if I ever lost him.

'Welcome back Seventh Years!' Professor Flitwick said loudly from the top of the desk. 'This term we are going to focus on the Patronus charm. I know of several students in our school who are already able to perform them and at Seventh Year level this is an excellent time to learn.' The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students all looked excited.

'Muffliato' Harry murmured, pointing his wand around the room. 'This is going to be boring. I've known how to do these since third year and you've been able to do them since fifth.'

I lifted the charm. 'I know but everyone else has to know.'

'Just find that happy feeling, the one memory that warms your very soul.' Professor Flitwick was saying. I immediately thought of the first time Draco told me he loved me. It hadn't meant anything, we'd been fighting. The first time I met my real family. Professor Flitwick set us off to try to cast a Patronus Charm by ourselves. There were happy cries of 'Expecto Patronum!' from every corner of the classroom but no one managed anything more than a sliver of silver from the end of their wand.

'Watch this,' Harry said and he lazily flicked his wand. 'Expecto Patronum!' A beautiful silver stag erupted from the end of his wand causing everyone to stop.

'..done it before Hermione!' I heard someone gasp.

'This is bloody ridiculous' I muttered to Harry who was ignoring all the chatter and concentrating on the stag that reminded him so much of his dad.

'Expecto Patronum' I whispered and watched as my familiar otter glided through the air to join Harry's stag. Harry looked at me and we burst out laughing. The laughter caused our Patronus' to grow brighter and stronger and Professor Flitwick gazed in amazement before turning to the pair of us.

'Mr Potter, Miss Granger, take 25 points each for such a brilliant display of magic. I can tell that neither of you really need this lesson. Please take this class as a study period, be it in the library or common room. Come back on Thursday and we should have moved onto something a little more challenging.'

'Yes sir.' Harry said and grabbed his books.

'We can just go?'

'Yes Miss Granger, and well done for getting that first time. Out of interest, how long have you been able to do that for?'

'I've been able to do it since fifth year Professor' I answered.

'Professor Lupin taught me in third year,' Harry added.

'Very good indeed. I will see the pair of you once again on Thursday; everyone else should have mastered Patronus spells by then.' Harry and I grabbed our bags and left the classroom.

'What have we got next Hermione?'

'History of Magic.'

'Ugh. I detest that subject.'

'Funny, that's what Draco said this morning.'

'Are you going to go study or...?'

'Or what?'

'Well I wanted to ask if everything was definitely alright with you and Draco. After your fight at Ginny's I didn't know if you two were still getting on or not.'

'Thank you Harry. We're getting on better than ever. Let's go for a walk instead; I can't be bothered with my books right now.'

'Are you feeling alright Hermione?'

'Yup. Come on we don't have that much time.'

'You see if anyone heard that they'd think we're up to no good.'

'Harry, when have we ever stuck to the rules for an entire year?'

25 minutes later Harry and I were outside Professor Binn's classroom waiting for the rest of our class to arrive.

'You're early.' Draco said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

'Harry and I were let out of charms. We took a walk outside and ended up here afterwards.'

'Why were you let out of charms?'

'For being able to perform a Patronus charm with ease.'

'I can't do that! How do you do it?'

'I'll teach you later love; I've only been able to do it for two years though.'

'Only two years?'

'Yeah Harry could do it in Third Year.' I beamed.

'Wow.'

'Thanks Malfoy.' Harry laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. The classroom door swiftly opened and our class filed into our usual seats. Each row had four seats; I sat with Draco and Blaise leaving Harry to sit with Ron. As Professor Binns started his lecture everyone turned to their friends and began chatting.

'We need to pull the team together.' Draco was saying to Blaise. I loved when he was in Captain Mode. It meant that I got to watch him in a position he felt entirely comfortable in.

'Well we know that Ravenclaw's got a weak beater at the moment. That should be good for us on Saturday. I heard that Smith's got detention too. That takes their numbers down a bit; they'll have to find replacements.'

'Smith's their best player. He better have detention.' Draco laughed.

'I'll be at the sidelines cheering you on.' I said.

Saturday morning came around quicker than I thought and with it came Draco's nerves.

'I don't understand how you can be nervous!' I asked Draco as I came out of the shower and grabbed my clothes.

'There's always so much pressure to be brilliant and to win.'

'I'll give you some more; if you win we can have a party in our room tonight to celebrate.'

'Deal.' Draco said and left to get some breakfast before he headed to the changing rooms for a pre-match talk.

'This is the worst season for Quidditch.' I mused as I sat at Gryffindor table.

'What did you just say Hermione?' Ginny asked incredulously.

'I said it's the worst season for Quidditch. Its cold, often went and windy. That's just watching it. I can't imagine playing.' I shuddered.

'We need to get down to the pitch now other wise we'll be stuck at the back. I hate watching from the back.' Harry whined.

'Harry you sound like a girl when you talk like that.' Ginny said as Harry pulled her to her feet. 'Come on Hermione!'

'I've only just sat down!'

'Grab a bit of fruit to take with you; you'll be hungry soon enough.' I followed my two friends out of the hall and down to the Quidditch pitch where already there were small crowds in the stands.

*****

'And it's another ten points for Slytherin! That puts the scores at 70-30 to Slytherin.' Luna Lovegood said as Blaise scored for the third time of the match. I watched as Draco shot past our stand again in search of the snitch. We'd been outside for 45 minutes and this looked like it wasn't going to last too much longer as Draco and the Ravenclaw seeker dived and criss-crossed each other to get closer to the golden orb that zipped around the stadium.

'...Malfoy and Luke Smith look like they've seen the snitch. I've never quite seen what's so brilliant about the snitch myself but then again it is very pretty.' Luna murmured over the microphone. I'm sure she earned herself a disapproving look from Professor McGonagall there. 'And he's done it! Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins!' I stood up alongside Harry and Ginny and cheered as Draco lapped the stadium in triumph.

'You organised our party yet Mia?' He shouted at me as he slowed next to our stand.

'Give me a chance!'

'Care for a ride?' He gestured to the broom.

'I won't be able to get on. Don't be ridiculous Draco. I was suddenly very aware of the people around me staring.

'You're being ridiculous, come here.' He grabbed my arms so I leaned over the barrier before holding onto my waist and pulling me, rather ungracefully, onto his broom.

'You always have to get your own way don't you?' I muttered.

'Yup. And that's one of the many reasons why you love me.' He laughed before pulling the broom up and soon we were swooping around at a fast pace.

'I hate flying.' I said aloud.

'Isn't it any better with me?'

'A little.' Draco's arms tightened around me and he leaned his head on my shoulder. I turned my head and our lips met briefly.

'Time to land' I whispered.

'Really?'

'I've got a party to organise.' I chuckled and sighed with relief the moment my feet touched the ground next to the rest of the Slytherin team.

'Good job boss' One of the beaters said. Other congratulations were passed on and I walked Draco to the changing room before promising to meet him in our dorm to quickly plan the nights celebrations.

**I know i shouldn't let reviews get me down but i haven't had all that many for the last couple of chapters. Even some criticism would be nice. pleas R&R so i know that you're all still reading! i'm still looking for ideas so pm me if you get any.**

**Li _x_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much to leakingpenholder. This chapter is dedicated to them and their idea. Any other ideas are still greatly sought after; I've got most of a term to write!**

HPOV

Our common room was a sight that would have made me cringe a year ago. There were lots of people, mainly from Slytherin, drinking, dancing and enjoying the atmosphere.

'Ready for us to beat you Potter?' Draco teased Harry as we sat near the fire.

'Nah, I think we'll toy with you for a while before we actually play our best.' Harry joked.

'Care to share tactics?'

'Not in my lifetime Malfoy.'

'How about we change the subject?' The next match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, a match I was most definitely not looking forward to watching. How was I going to support both teams without betraying one of them?

'You'll be supporting Gryffindor, right Hermione?'

'I...um...yes?'

'And what about me Mia?' Draco purred into my ear.

'I can show my support for you after?' I questioned, hoping it would keep him happy.

'Hmm I like the sound of this...'

'Guys, sorry to interrupt but this is a party!' Ginny giggled, a little drunkenly.

'How much have you had to drink Ginny?'

'Not lots. I had three firewhiskey shots. Straight to the head.' Harry held onto her so she didn't fall off of the arm of his chair.

'Ginny's right guys, let's leave the Quidditch talk for a later time, when we don't have our friends around.' I said over the chatter that surrounded us.

'Drinking game!' Blaise shouted and suddenly the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team and the few Gryffindors were around us.

'What're we playing?' Neville asked us nervously.

'I have never.' Draco smirked from beside me. I groaned. 'Don't you like this game Hermione?'

'After the one we played with Ginny's brothers last year I was just about sworn off it.'

'Well tough luck Hermione because we're playing it! Everyone gather round.' Ginny instructed and conjured a shot glass for each player. 'The glass will refill each time you have to drink so if you've got liquid in the glass, you have to drink. In fact,' she waved her wand again, 'the game won't resume until every player who needs to drink has. If you don't want to drink you can forfeit and then you'll be taken out of the game. Understand?' Everyone murmured their agreements.

'I'll start' Blaise offered. 'I have never kissed someone of the same sex.' I looked around and saw Neville, the two Slytherin beaters and Seamus Finnigan take a drink.

'What a way to start.' Blaise said and nominated Draco to go next.

'I have never had a sex dream that doesn't involve someone in this room.' I watched my glass fill up and I downed the shot of firewhiskey completely. Almost everyone else had a shot of firewhiskey at the same time as me, making me feel better.

'I have never fooled around when other people were in the same room.' I said happily. To my surprise, no one drank. 'Ah well, at least everyone has manners!' the room erupted into laughter; the drink was definitely kicking in.

'I have never had to lie about a relationship.' Harry said once the laughter had died down. My glass, Draco's glass, Ginny's glass and Blaise's glass filled. We drank and my head span a little.

'I have never met any of my partners' parents.' Ginny shrieked. Harry stiffened next to her but didn't glare or anything. I watched as only a few of us took a drink.

'We need to make this more interesting!' Blaise called from the other side of me.

'How do you suppose we do that brother?' I grinned.

'I say that we crank this up a notch.' He looked around him. 'Forget I have never. Ladies and Gents I propose that from now on all questions must be "I have" it'll make it easier to come up with and we'll get to see exactly who's done what...if you catch my drift.' Everyone nodded as they "caught Blaise's drift".

'Seriously Blaise that sounds ridiculous.'

'I say we play!' Draco called from beside me. Everyone laughed and gave in to Blaise's backwards take on the traditional game.

'I have wanted to shag a teacher!' Neville's quiet voice came from somewhere between the mix of Slytherin players. I turned my shocked face towards him and stared.

'Professor Sprout in fourth year.' He blushed. I watched pretty much everyone's glasses fill and we all drank.

'I have kissed a teacher!'

'I have cheated on my partner!'

'I have wanted to see Dumbledore naked!'

'I have been hungover in class!'

'I've cheated in an exam!'

'I've played strip poker!'

'I've had sex in a broom closet!' The confessions got worse and worse as we continued and not surprisingly almost everyone was drunk. As 3:30am rolled around The Slytherins made their excuses and left, singing the words to 'Weasley is our King' even though they hated Ron and couldn't wait to wind hi up at the upcoming match.

I stared at the passed out forms of Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville and sighed.

'Bed, I think Mr Malfoy.' I giggled and took his hand.

'My place or yours?' he asked with a grin.

'Oh definitely yours.' I winked and we staggered towards Draco's room, barely making it as our lips connected.

*****

My head hurt. Seriously hurt. It was as though a marching band had taken up residence whilst I'd slept and were insisting on playing their drum beat as loud as they could. I rolled over and found myself burying my face into Draco's chest.

'Morning sunshine.' He whispered.

'Ugh it's still morning?'

'Well it's actually half twelve so if we hurry up we'll get lunch in the Great Hall.'

'Lunch isn't until one so I'm planning to have a shower before I even consider getting food.' I sat up and felt the chill of the room cover most of my body.

'Here,' Draco stood up and passed me the shirt he'd been wearing the night before, 'Wear it until everyone's gone and you can wander around in something of your own.'

'Thank you.' I kissed his cheek, pulled the green shirt over my head and left the bedroom slowly.

'We didn't really want to leave without speaking to you so we thought we'd wait until you got up.' Harry was sat on the same chair as the previous night, holding a rather hung over looking Ginny.

'I am never touching another drop of firewhiskey in my life.' She groaned much to our amusement.

'What's that you're wearing?' Harry asked with a smirk.

'Draco's shirt, why?' I gave him a twirl.

'Just wondering.' He said innocently.

'Harry James Potter what were you thinking?' I demanded.

'I was thinking, Hermione, that you and Draco got up so late because you barely slept a wink last night.'

'And I'm thinking that that's not true.' I laughed and surveyed the room. Dozens of empty bottles lay around the common room around Neville, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Luna.

'Well what exactly happened last night? I heard you two leaving the common room and I heard the door slam closed.'

'Well we left you all here passed out and then went into Draco's room and fell asleep.' I lied.

'And I only drank two shots of firewhiskey last night.' Ginny muttered.

'You guys don't' believe me?'

'You're standing in front of us in your underwear and Draco's shirt, clearly _something_ happened.'

'I'll talk to you over lunch ok? It's just I really need to tidy up and shower before then.'

'Sure, sure. We're already on our way out. Neville, Luna; let's go!'

'What about Blaise?'

'You can kick him out, he's your brother.' Harry shrugged. 'Bye Draco!' he shouted.

'Please don't shout, my head feels like it's going to cave in.' I told him.

'Ditto.' Ginny murmured.

'Leaving already? It's only been what? Fourteen hours since you arrived?' Draco laughed as he stood in the doorway of his room in a pair of clean black boxers.

'Hermione. You didn't tell me that you were keeping _that_ hidden away!' Ginny gasped as she took in Draco's appearance.

'Cover yourself up! You're killing my friend.' I laughed.

'Fine, I'll go cover myself up.' Draco said irritably.

'He's always like that in the mornings.' I added to Harry and Ginny who began laughing. 'What's so funny?' and then I felt it. Draco had crept up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Covered up now.' He said smugly.

'I meant with clothes, idiot.'

'You didn't specify what with.' I squirmed in his vice like grip until I was facing him.

'I thought you'd understand, but maybe you're not _smart_ enough to get it.' Draco hated being second best in the class to me. I wound him up about it and he got me back, equally well.

'Low blow.' He nuzzled into my neck.

'I suppose you'll just get me back then won't you?'

'Not whilst we've got company, speaking of, excuse us and we'll see you in half an hour at lunch.'

'You cannot throw our guests out!'

'It's alright, we'll leave you guys to it.' Harry chuckled as he held Ginny tightly around the waist.

Draco picked me up and carried me, literally, kicking and screaming at him to put me down before we collapsed on a heap on his bed, laughing and kissing.

**Hi! Well it's been literally months since I last updated this story. I had serious writers block on this fic and in that time I've written an entire fic and had it completed so I decided to come back and work on this. Please give me some feedback on this chapter, hope it's alright for you.  
Li **_**x**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm writing this on my night off from homework, I've pretty much finished everything for this week. All credit goes to JKR, enjoy!**

HPOV

'You only just came back into bed.' Draco groaned as I got up to go shower.

'I thought you wanted to shower with me?'

'Seriously? Now?' he asked incredulously.

'Well no, but usually you're never complaining when I want to wash.' I snorted.

'I have no objection to you showering love, its just not a very convenient time for me.'

'Well tough shit Draco, I'm starving so I'm going to shower so we can go down to the Great Hall for lunch.'

'Sure, sure. I'm giving you ten minutes then I'm coming in too.'

'I'll be in and out, I promise.' I stepped into the bathroom and undressed, throwing his shirt carelessly onto the floor and stepping out of my underwear. The hot water was soothing all over. I ached from the late night, the alcohol and the rough make out session afterwards with Draco. My hair felt good to be washed and I lathered up the shampoo as much as I could before finally rinsing it all out. I heard the door click closed and paying no attention, I continued to wash myself.

'Ten minutes are up Mia.' Draco shouted into the steam.

'Merlin, you've never been so precise with time in your life!'

'When it comes down to this I'm precise to the millisecond.' He laughed.

'I thought you were coming in?'

'I already showered.' He answered with a shrug.

'When?'

'When you were out talking to Ginny and Harry in my shirt, which I'll say looks a lot better on you.'

'Just pass me the towel.'

'Someone's grumpy.' He laughed.

'I'm hungry.'

'You've mentioned it once or twice.'

'I need to find some clothes. How come I've got pretty much no clean clothes left in here?'

'You must've worn them all. Just nip across to your room.'

'I'll be ready in ten minutes.'

'So will I.'

'It takes you two minutes to get ready Draco.'

'I'll add on eight more just so we're ready at the same time.'

'Shut up Draco. You could make yourself useful and get Blaise up and out. He'll miss lunch and then he'll be snappy all day.' I called from the common room.

'Merlin Hermione! You wanna put some clothes on girl?'

'You wanna stop looking at me then Blaise? I'm just going to get some from my room. I've got nothing clean left in Draco's room.'

'I get it. I'm just going anyway. Where is Draco?'

'Here.' He said, emerging, fully clothed from his room. 'I thought you were getting dressed?'

'I thought you were going to take ten minutes.' I shut my bedroom door behind me and quickly pulled on clean underwear and my favourite denim skirt and massive polo neck jumper. I charmed my hair dry and flicked my wand to make tight ringlets hang down my back.

'Ready!' I called into the now empty common room. I'd heard Blaise leave but I had no idea where Draco had gone.

'I was beginning to wonder when you were going to appear.' He laughed as he left his room

'Shoosh. I didn't take that long. Breakfast Draco?'

'Of course Miss Zabini.'

'I don't think I am ever going to get used to that.'

The walk to the Great Hall was uneventful. I recognised the Slytherin Quidditch players immediately. Many of them were nursing tired faces and sore heads and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

'What're we doing this afternoon?' I asked as we stood in the doorway of the Hall.

'Fancy a walk? I think there are a couple of things we need to talk about.'

'What? Nothing bad right?' I moved in his arms to look into his eyes.

'Course not.' his eyes never met mine, he was staring across the hall towards the Slytherin table.

'You're lying.' I stated.

'I'll meet you once you're done.' He kissed my forehead and stalked towards Blaise and the other people from his own house.

'Stupid, bloody, lying, good looking, manipulative Slytherin.' I muttered as I sat in next to Ginny and Harry on the Gryffindor bench.

'What's darling Draco done now?' Ginny asked me.

'Nothing, yet. I asked what we're doing this afternoon and he told me we need to talk. I asked if it was anything bad and he just stood there and lied to me. Now I'm worried because I've got no idea what the hell he's going to do.'

'Don't get yourself worked up about it, you'll only feel worse.' Ginny said through a mouthful of soup.

'So you managed to dodge my question earlier, what happened with you and Draco last night?' Harry asked. I spent the next couple of minutes explaining, rather sketchily, what happened that ended in me wearing pretty much only Draco's shirt once I got up. We were in the middle of laughing at Neville's look when he had passed out on our common room floor when Draco came over.

'Mia, I need to talk to you now.'

'Can't it wait until after lunch?'

'Hermione don't be stubborn.' His voice was lifeless, like talking to a stranger.

'I'm not being stubborn.'

'Just come for a walk with me now, you can go to the kitchens if lunch is over.'

'Merlin, you're not half pushy this afternoon are you?'

'Don't cause a scene Hermione. I just need to clear a couple of things up with you.'

'I still don't see how this couldn't wait until later.' I followed him out of the Hall and into the grounds of Hogwarts. He still refused to turn around or even say a word until we'd reached the lake.

'I got an owl whilst you were getting dressed.'

'And?'

'And it's from my parents. I'm leaving Hogwarts.'

'What?'

'I'm needed....elsewhere.' And suddenly it all clicked.

'You're not running off to be a fucking Death Eater!' He was silent for a moment, thinking of a comeback.

'My family needs me, and yours will need you too.'

'I doubt my family are going to ask me to leave school and run off with Voldemort.'

'Don't say his name.'

'Scared he's going to come get you?'

'It's disrespectful to say it aloud.'

'Bullshit Draco, you're scared. He can't touch you here.'

'I have to go Hermione. You have no idea what it's like to have a family in a position like mine are.'

'I forgot you were from the all powerful Malfoy's. You can change Draco. We're not set, not yet.'

'I've been set since I was born.' He snapped.

'No need to snap at me, I'm only trying to help you.'

'I need to do this, I want to.'

'You want to go join the most evil person alive?'

'It's not about that. I can get so much from joining him. I'll have security, power, I'll belong and I'll learn even ore powerful magic than I ever would here! Hermione I-'

'Show me your arms.'

'What?'

'Show me your arms Draco.' Slowly he pulled back the two sleeves of his jumper to reveal two, bare, arms.

'I know what you're looking for. It's not there.'

'How long have the Death Eaters been recruiting you for?'

'Since before the attack on the school.' He told me honestly. I held onto both his wrists and cast a silent revealing charm and shock washed over me. As if a layer of skin had been completely taken off Draco's left arm, the Dark Mark appeared in bold across his forearm.

'You lied to me. You just looked me in the eye and told me you didn't have it! I thought we were past secrets and lying to each other?'

'I'm keeping that hidden for a reason!' he hissed at me, pointed his wand at his forearm, muttered an incantation and watched the Mark disappear from sight.

'Why didn't you tell me after the attack on the school?'

'You were dealing with your new found family. And how are you supposed to announce that? "Oh by the way love, I'm a fucking Death Eater!?" I'm pretty sure that would've gone down well.' He hissed.

'I just wish you'd told me.' I sighed.

'That's why I have to leave, he's calling me. He's got work that needs to be done.'

'Does that work involve Harry? Because I swear that if you dare do anything to hurt Harry I will turn on you so fast I'll...'

'You'll what? Mia, this is what I have to do. If it involves Potter then there's nothing I can do about. I couldn't, _wouldn't_ disobey the Dark Lord's orders.'

'He's only just beginning to trust me again Draco! He'd never forgive me if he thought I was selling him over to Voldemort!' I was screaming now, not caring who heard me.

'Keep your voice down, for Merlin's sake!'

'Does anyone else know what you are?'

'My family, all of the Death Eaters, Blaise...'

'You told Blaise before you told me?'

'I thought he'd handle things better.'

'And did he?'

'Of course he did! He's my best friend Hermione! Your family needs him too, in fact they need you both, and so I suggest you do whatever's asked of you.'

'I'm standing by Harry no matter what happens.'

'You say that, but when your mum, your dad, your _twin brother,_ who longed to have you home for years, are all on death row I think you'd change your priorities.'

'He wouldn't do that...would he?'

'He knows exactly how to get to the people he wants. You're one of the most talented Pureblood witches there's ever been and Blaise can conjure up even the most advanced potion under any kind of pressure. He's going to start recruiting you; he won't stop until he's got what he wants.' Draco was holding my wrists tightly now, almost too tight. My chest hurt and my head was swimming with everything I'd just been told.

'I need to go sit down.' I muttered.

'Sit here, I'll stay until you feel alright.'

'I'm not going to feel alright with you hovering around me. I need to talk to Blaise.'

'You can't tell anyone anything. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to tell you anything Hermione! I was told that I could use my magic to enforce the Dark Lord's wishes. If that means using Unforgivables...'

'Ugh! I don't actually believe what I'm hearing Draco! You just told me, the girl you're supposedly in love with, that you'd use an unforgivable on me if I said anything to anyone. Do me a favour and talk to me once you've got your priorities sorted out and a plan to get yourself, Blaise and I out of this.' I shook my head and stormed back towards the castle, just as Blaise was leaving.

'Hey, I was just coming to look for you and Draco.' He took in my expression. 'What's he done now?'

'Where to start? Well about two minutes ago he just promised to use an unforgivable on me.'

'He what!?'

'Hang on, let me explain...' Blaise sat me down next to a large tree and I launched into the story of what Draco had told me.

'They'd want to recruit us?'

'That's what it sounded like. I believe him Blaise. I believe him and I'm scared.'

'Why would you believe him though? They've not tried anything to get to us.'

'The attack on the school. They took teachers, tried to kill those of us who were fighting and I know for sure that Mr Malfoy isn't as nice as he was that night when I first met mum and dad.'

'Yeah, he's no where near as nice as he was then. Usually he's like that with mum and dad but he usually doesn't even look my way. They have to be up to something.'

'We'll get it out of Draco, don't worry.' I looked into my twin's eyes and knew that he was telling me the truth, it was going to be ok and I just had to find a way to believe it.

**I don't know about this chapter. What're your thoughts on it? R&R.**

**Li **_**x**_


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm really losing confidence in this story. I want to finish it but I'm getting practically no feedback after the new chapters now and I just would like it if you let me know how I'm doing. All credit goes to JKR.**

HPOV

'You really think that he's just going to give up whatever information he has?' I asked Blaise.

'He loves you doesn't he?'

'He says he does.'

'Did he tell you when he's leaving?' I shook my head.

'I think he'll use the vanishing cabinet again. They can't get rid of it because it's in the room of requirement in the particular room that Draco created.'

'Don't panic Hermione, we'll sort this out. Right now you need to go find out whatever you can from him.' Blaise pulled me into a rib breaking hug.

'Ok, I'll go do my bit.' I smiled.

'That's my girl!' he said sarcastically.

'I'll speak to you at dinner 'k?' As Blaise nodded I ran back into the castle to find Draco and any other information that would keep the three of us safe. As soon as I was in the entrance hall I saw him. With Daphne Greengrass.

'But Draco! It's the most important party of the season! You simply have to go!' I had no idea what Daphne was talking about but for some reason jealousy was creeping into me.

'There you are Draco! I was looking for you. Sorry I left like that; I just had to check something with Blaise. Hi Daphne, you look lovely today.'

'Afternoon Hermione. Do you mind? It's just Draco and I were in the middle of a conversation.'

'Not at _all_ Daphne. I'll see you in our dorm in ten minutes Draco ok? There's a couple of things I need to run by you. And I think you know what I'm talking about.'

'I'll just be a couple of minutes love,' he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine before turning back to Daphne.

'I'll see what the rest of the calendar looks like around then but chances are I'll miss it.' So Draco was discussing parties with Daphne Greengrass. He hadn't even _mentioned_ any stupid parties to me. I thought about the way he'd kissed me on my way back to the dorm. It was like kissing stone, he was practically unresponsive and he felt uneasy.

The dorm was cold, messy and it smelt of alcohol. The house elves hadn't gotten around to working their magic on our room and no matter how opposed I was to using their labour for our own work, we needed them. Maybe I could just knit another hat or two, leave them lying around the place....

'You wanted to talk to me?'

'Yeah, we need to talk Draco. We need to find a way to work around this...this...thing that's going on. We need to figure out what we're going to do and work out the details.'

'Hermione you need to get this into your head; we cannot work around this!' he was raising his voice, something I didn't like.

'Please don't start shouting at me Draco, I'm trying to hep you get out of this.'

'I can't get out of this. You saw my mark. He's already got me.' He sighed, ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and turned around.

'Don't you dare walk away from this Draco. You need me right now.' I said, hoping he'd be brought back down to earth.

'_I_ do not _need_ you.'

'I need you.'

'Hermione....don't.' he sighed.

'Don't what? Don't tell you how much I need you to be the same person you were last night? Don't tell you that I'm really worried about you right now? Don't what!?' my voice rose with each question, coming close to shrieking.

'Don't make this harder than it already is for me.'

'Harder for you? Oh I'm really sorry Draco that _I'm_ making this harder for _you_. I had honestly no idea that this was only affecting you right now. I'll just back off now!' the sarcasm came through thickly in my voice and I watched Draco's expression change from boredom to anger.

'This is not all about you either! Are you being dragged away from your school? The people you love? No. Instead you'll be able to stay nice and safe here at the school with all your friends.'

'But for how long? Apparently I'm being recruited by the Death Eaters!'

'Keep your voice down, you've got no idea who can hear us!'

'You totally avoided the question. How long are Blaise and I safe here for?'

'A couple of weeks. Give or take a few days.' My head was swimming. Two weeks. Two weeks then the Death Eaters were coming for me. I felt sick. 'Are you alright Hermione? You look really ill.' Sure, I felt ill. I probably looked it too. I felt suddenly light headed; everything was spinning and going black...

'I've got you. You're alright. Shhhh.' Draco had caught me as my knees had gone weak and was now sitting on the ground, holding me tightly against his chest.

'Please...don't leave me Draco.' I hadn't even realised that I was crying.

'I'm not going anywhere right now love.'

'No. I mean with...them.'

'I have to.' He whispered into my hair.

'But I love you. I can't lose you Draco.'

'I love you too. I don't want to go....my family they need me...I' It was my turn to shush him.

'But you have to fight! Everyone's got a choice; no one has to do anything.'

'My choices are made for me Mia.' His nickname for me hit me hard.

'Draco don't do this all over again. We keep going around in circles. It's making me dizzy.'

'We're only going around in circles because you keep trying to fight the same battles over and over again. Nothing is going to change.'

'You told me you're not like your father and I still believe that but how can I help you if you're running off with them?'

'Pretty soon you'll be running off with them too.'

'How can you say that to me so calmly? Is that supposed to be making me feel better about this? Because I can assure you it's not.'

'I'm just saying that once you're a part of it too we'll be together again.'

'And I'm saying that I'm standing by Harry, my best friend, who needs me and, as much as I hate to say it, Ron. I can't abandon him for the other side, I know too much.'

'That's exactly why you can join us; you can give all the valuable information to the Dark Lord and...'

'You're not the person I thought you were Draco.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that I have no idea who you are today! My head's actually hurting from trying to make sense of all this Draco and you know what? I can't tell if you're being serious about all this or if you're putting it all on to cover up that you're not scared.'

'I'm not scared of this Mia; I've known it would happen eventually for years.'

'Well I'm sure you'll manage this on your own then.'

'You can't go anywhere, you almost passed out there.'

'I won't be on my own. I have to go and tell Blaise that we've got two weeks left.' I stood slowly and marched to the portrait hole.

'If they know that you know they'll kill me!' His words sliced through the air. My eyes filled up with tears but I held them back, not allowing myself to cry over something that wasn't my fault, and carried on walking towards the Great Hall, hoping I'd find Blaise or Harry or Ginny to help me decide what to do.

'Lunch is over Miss Granger, I'm afraid all the food's been cleared away.'

'I'm actually Hermione Zabini now but thanks for letting me know about lunch Nick.'

'Ah yes I'd forgotten about that.'

'Oh Nick- you haven't seen my brother have you? Or Harry and Ginny?'

'Mr Potter and Miss Weasley went out into the grounds and I saw Mr Zabini going out there about an hour ago.'

'Thanks again Nick.'

'You're welcome Miss Zabini.' I watched Gryffindor's ghost float along the corridor before I pushed open the main door and stepped into the late October sun and searched for Harry, Ginny and Blaise.

'How long have they been talking for?'

'About an hour apparently.' I said in reply to Ginny's question.

'Well how did it go? Did he tell you anything new?' Blaise asked me eagerly.

'I've found out that we have two weeks left Blaise. Two fucking weeks and then they're coming for us.'

'The Death Eaters?' Ginny hissed.

'I thought Blaise had told you. Draco's been summoned to join them and apparently they're going to recruit Blaise and I because not only are we purebloods but I can do brilliant magic and Blaise can make practically any potion.'

'You need to calm down and tell us what happened. Clearly Draco's said something else.'

'He's acting so calm about it but I know he's scared. He just won't admit it.'

'That sounds exactly like Draco.'

'That's not all though. He said everything would be fine once I'd been recruited because we'd be together again. I don't want us to be the next Lucius and Narcissa!'

'It's ok; I don't ever think that's going to happen.' Blaise laughed.

'He told me to join Voldemort's side so that I could give them all the information I know about you Harry.' I watched Harry gulp before he spoke.

'What did you say?'

'What do you think I said? I love hi Harry but there's not anything that would make e betray you fro the other side. I just don't believe in anything they seem to stand for.' It was my turn to laugh. 'I'm joking about the last bit Harry. I wouldn't join the Death Eaters if it was a choice between that and death.'

'Well looks like we've got two weeks to live.' Blaise said from next to me.

'What're we going to do?' Ginny asked.

'We?' I raised my eyebrows.

'You two don't honestly think you'll be able to defy the Death Eaters on your own do you?'

'Ok then. What're we going to do?' I looked around at the unlikely grouping. Two of my best friends, in love with each other and doing their best to help me. Then there was my brother. The brother that had known about me for sixteen years and still managed to say nothing. We were in it together, the two of us, and I suddenly felt like we were actually doing something to sort the huge mess that was around us out.

**I tried to round this chapter off nicely but I'm not sure about it. I really felt guilty about leaving the update for so long but I've been pretty busy. I'll be updating once more this week hopefully but it might be a month and a bit after that before I get another chapter up because my exams start in about three weeks time so I really need to get my head together and study. R&R. **

**Li **_**x**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews, all of you. Obviously this isn't anything like what happens in the books but for the record its called fanfiction for a reason, I wish people wouldn't complain that people aren't like what they are in the books. This is my own story adapted from JKR's world. I don't own any of it I'm just borrowing it for a while.**

HPOV

'Just try to sort it out with him Hermione. You can't keep on being stubborn forever; we need him on our side.' Blaise was telling me as he steered me in the direction of the Head's common room.

'I need a minute.'

'I'll wait here.'

'No I'm going away from here, Draco and I are just going to fight again and like you said, we don't exactly need that.'

'Well where are you going?'

'If Draco comes out tell him I've gone to clear my head, he'll know where I am.'

'But we need you to go sort this out now!'

'Blaise please,' I smiled at him. 'I know Draco, this will work.'

'Ok, ok.' I headed back along the corridor and up the stairs, turning off before I reached Gryffindor Tower. The draft at the top of the Astronomy Tower was unbelievable. I was sat on the cold marble floor at the edge of the tower, just looking out over the grounds.

'Blaise said you were clearing your head.'

'Yeah,' I smiled weakly at him.

'Can we talk properly now?'

'Please. I'm sorry, I over reacted slightly about some of the things you said to me, but that doesn't change my view on the entire situation.'

'And some of the things I said to you were a bit...insensitive. But I really can't get out of this, not now.'

'Well help Blaise and I to get out of it.'

'How am I supposed to help you get out of it? They would know I'd told you.'

'No, no you don't understand. You don't need to hide us or anything, just give us all the information you've got so that you can help us to get away from it. Maybe once we're out of the way we can try and get you out too.'

I watched as he shook his head and sighed. 'You know that I can't do that.'

'Draco look at me. Please.' I whispered my plea, hoping he would understand exactly how desperate I was. 'Do you know how much you mean to me? And I don't give a damn if you think I'm being stupid or naïve about love. I have no idea what I'm going to do if I lose you Draco.'

'When.'

'What?'

'When you lose me, not if.'

'This is exactly why we started fighting. You were set completely on what you've been told is going to happen. Not what could happen.'

'Imagine you're sitting in a room with your parents. You're sixteen years old, a mess of magic, raging hormones and emotions. Your parents sit you down; they've got something to tell you. You've been given a mission by the Dark Lord. You don't want to do it. You tell them. They tell you that you'll all die if you don't do it and that it's the start of your new life as the person you were always destined to become. There's so much pressure on you. You nod and agree to it but inside you've never been more scared. Scared about failing, scared about succeeding, scared about letting your family down, scared about having to do it right and most of all scared of becoming the one thing you'd told yourself you didn't want to be.' I listened to every word that he said. I listened as his eyes filled with tears that I knew he wouldn't let out and I listened as his voice cracked with emotion and he had to stop himself before he started shouting.

Instead of trying to come up with something to say I flung my arms around him. I hoped every single unsaid syllable was put into it. I closed my eyes and held him tightly as he started to shake. He'd never opened up like that before to me and I knew that he definitely hadn't to anyone else. It wasn't a surprise to me that he was crying as I held onto him, every ounce of feeling leaving him and all status was left at the door.

'I'm so sorry.' He told me.

'Shhhh there's nothing to be sorry for. We had to fight at some point right?' I tried to sound a little it happy but it didn't work. This wasn't the same person in front of me as there usually was.

'No, for this. I shouldn't be crying at all, let alone on you.' He tried to recompose himself but I refused to let go.

'That's the whole thing about the people who love you; they don't judge you, no matter on how you're feeling.'

'You're too good to me.'

'You deserve this. Whatever this is.' Draco chuckled and kissed the top of my head. The silence that followed as we stood wrapped around each other was comfortable. That was my favourite word to describe our relationship; comfortable. Its how I felt with Draco all the time, I didn't need to hide things from him or pretend I was someone else.

'What're we going to do?' I could hear the pain in his voice as he remembered the situation.

'To be honest, I've got no idea. But I've got three people who might be able to help us.'

'I'm guessing exactly who they are.' He smiled and led me by the hand away from the edge of the Astronomy Tower. 'It's too quiet. Too much quiet to think about things. I don't like thinking like that.' I looked at him questioningly but he shrugged in reply.

'You two took your time up there you know.' Harry laughed as we entered our common room.

'We had things to talk about.' I squeezed Draco's hand. It was still cold from being up in the Astronomy Tower.

'So?' Blaise asked anxiously.

'I've got information, quite a bit of it actually. But I don't know how much of it is true.'

'The fact that you're doing this at all makes a difference Draco.'

'They're thinking about coming to get the pair of you. They were going to go in October when you were at home so that you just wouldn't go back to Hogwarts but then you went to stay with Ginny, thank Merlin for that.' He smiled in Ginny's direction.

'So what's their plan now?' I asked.

'They were thinking about an attack on the castle but I don't know if they'll really do it. Not after the last time when everyone here was prepared.'

'We owe that one to you as well.' Harry grinned.

'I was in a lot of trouble for that.'

'But why do they tell you so much? I know your dad's a Death Eater and Bellatrix is in Voldemort's inner circle but why do they relay all of the information to you?' Harry asked, confused by exactly how much Draco knew.

'They don't know?' Draco asked me. He was genuinely surprised that Harry and Ginny didn't know.

'You think I would've told them? It's not my secret Draco, it's yours.'

'Just tell them, they'll find out eventually.' Blaise said from next to us.

'I'm sorry.' Draco said. His apology was sincere although whether Harry would want it after what he was about to see was another thing.

'Sorry for what?' he asked but soon his confusion was lost as Draco lifted his left sleeve and tapped his wand upon his forearm. I watched as slowly both Harry and Ginny looked shocked and then angry.

'You're a Death Eater?' Ginny said timidly.

'I didn't have a choice in it.'

'Yes you did. You could have run away from it or something.' Ginny was frantically trying to stay calm.

'Are you giving all the information you've got on me to Voldemort?' Harry rounded on him.

'No! Harry I wouldn't do that.'

'Hermione?'

'Mhm?' I reluctantly looked up from my feet.

'You knew about this and didn't tell me?'

'Harry I couldn't.'

'Why not?'

'Because this wasn't anything that I could have told anyone.'

'I really don't believe this. I don't know if this is all because you're Pureblood or because you're stupidly in love with him.'

'Stop it.'

'How the hell can you sit by him through this? He's working with the people that are _trying to kill me!_' Harry stood, towering over me, it was intimidating.

'It's not all about you Harry!' I shouted.

The silence that followed was awful. Draco was still holding my hand even though I'd stood up to face Harry. Ginny was staring at me with shock, not sure whether to intervene or not.

'Voldemort's trying to kill me Hermione.'

'You've mentioned it once or twice.'

'He's tried to kill me almost every year since we got here.'

'And every time he tried to kill you Ron and I were there with you. We were the ones that lived in your shadow and still stood by you no matter what everyone else said about you.'

'You make it sound like I never appreciated you.'

'Sometimes we wondered. Like in fifth year when you were constantly a mess and you were shouting at us all the time especially in the summer. Do you have any idea how guilty we felt for keeping you in the dark? No you didn't. You were too concerned with what Voldemort was doing to even acknowledge anyone else's point of view.'

'You two are my best friends and you didn't tell me anything.'

'Because it was too dangerous for _everyone_! If anyone had intercepted our owls then there was a chance that everything was being kept a secret for nothing.'

'But this isn't about any of that. This is about Draco being a Death Eater and you being alright with it!'

'What do you expect me to do? There's nothing I can do to change any of this, this isn't my fault.'

'I thought he loved you. Isn't that enough to make him leave?'

'I'm right here you know.' Draco sounded angry at the fact we were talking about him and not to him.

'Didn't you listen to what Sirius told you about his brother?' Immediate pain crossed Harry's face at the mention of Sirius's name. 'His brother was killed when he realised he was in too deep and he tried to leave.'

'I don't trust him.'

'You're changing your mind every five minutes.'

'I don't have to trust him.'

'I don't really care if you do, but I do and so does Blaise and we're the ones who need his help.'

'He's going to turn you in and hurt you Hermione. And when the Death Eaters come back for me because they know everything you've told them I won't hold back on you; hexes, jinxes and Unforgivables, you can expect the lot from me.' Harry's words stung me hard. Draco, realising what Harry had said stood from his chair then in front of me.

'I think you've said enough Potter.' He snarled.

'I still don't think she's got the message Malfoy.'

'You honestly think I'd give them anything I know about you?' I asked Harry.

'Right now I don't know what you're going to do. Falling in love with a Death Eater changes my perspective on things.'

'But this _isn't about me_. Why can't you see that?'

'You need our help. I have every right mind to go to Dumbledore right now and tell him exactly what a piece of work his Head Boy is and-'

'No!'

'You know that's the right thing to do.'

'For who Harry? Please don't make me choose between you and Draco. It's not fair, on any of us.' I added the last part as an afterthought, hoping it would make him see sense.

'I don't like it, one bit. Working with the enemy. I might as well go join the Ministry's campaigns and be done with it!' The sarcasm oozed from his voice in a way I didn't like. I watched him pace in front of the fire, battling with his morals and what he knew he had to do.

'Harry, please.' I reached out and held his hand. We were connected; Ginny held Harry's hand, Harry held mine, I held Draco's and Blaise had a hand on Draco's shoulder. The whole scene was comical if anything else, as if a fight would break out and someone would need to intervene. We were adults, capable of handling a situation.

'If he's selling me or you out then I'm not having anything else to do with any of this.'

'I won't. I love Hermione too much and you're starting to grown on me.' Harry actually cracked a smile at Draco's attempt to ease the tension, which was running high. We sat again, the tension leaving the room slightly.

'They won't attack the school.' Harry said.

'How do you know that?' Draco asked him, I could tell old rivalry was beginning to rear its ugly head and I couldn't tell if they were playing nice or not.

'Because the Death Eaters aren't stupid. They're not going to risk another failed attack are they? They'll wait til you're somewhere where it'll be easier for them to get you, somewhere where some of them won't even need a mask.'

'What're you getting at?'

'They're not safe out of Hogwarts grounds.' Harry concluded, rather proud of himself.

'But we've got to leave at some point. We're going home for Christmas, Mum and Dad wanted us to spend it altogether and apparently I've got to learn the traditions or something.' I told them.

'Well you can't go.'

'That's not fair!'

'You'll have to stay here.'

'Harry, I have a _family_ who wants me at home!'

'That never worried you before when you'd go straight to the Weasley's for the holidays.'

'The Grangers never minded if I was there for Christmas or not.'

'I'm sure the decision for Christmas can wait until we've got more information.' Blaise interjected.

'Exactly.' I agreed.

'Until then there is no way you're staying on your own, either of you.'

'I can throw hexes faster than your Firebolt can fly.' I muttered earning a chuckle from Draco.

**So this is a longer chapter but I thought there had to be some sort of progression. Again, I'm not entirely happy with this but I'm working on the next chapter already so I promise the plots going to move a bit in the next update. When you review tell me what your favourite part of the chapter was :) Also! I'm really excited, I've started a new fic and I've got the first chapter or so written and ready to go but It's only going up once I'm done with this one. R&R!**

**Li **_**x**_


	28. Chapter 28

**There's a bit of jumping around in this chapter but it's honestly necessary. Sorry for the long wait for this, I've been incredibly busy and I got really bad writer's block! Here's the final chapter, enjoy.**

'I still don't think this is a good idea for you two.' Harry told Blaise and I as we were on the train speeding back to London.

'We didn't get any other information therefore we should be alright. What's Christmas like at home?' I asked Blaise.

'The day itself is pretty normal. We open presents have lunch and spend the day together. But Christmas Eve is when Mum and Dad really get a chance to shine. They hold the annual Christmas Eve Ball for all their friends,' he answered my puzzled look, 'I would imagine this year they'll be presenting you to the community.' He said.

'Presenting me?' I asked.

'To all their friends. Basically they'll show off that you've returned the family. There were lots of rumours about where you were over the years, no one even knew what you'd look like or if you were even still alive.'

'P-people thought I was dead?' I gasped.

'Some did. Some people thought you'd never existed in the first place. We all knew it wasn't true though. Mum used to show me your baby photos over and over and I knew you were real, just hiding, like she said you were.'

'She's got baby photos?' my mood lifted.

'Course she does! She'll show you them when we get home if you want.' He laughed. I loved being able to have someone who I was able to refer to home with, Blaise was everything family should be; caring, honest, loyal, trustworthy and he had the biggest heart for me.

'Home. It still sounds odd.'

'You're not used to it yet?' Blaise asked.

'It'll take a bit of getting used to.' I smiled. He reached over and squeezed my hand.

'Mum and Dad are always at home over Christmas, they never leave like they did in October.'

'I'm really looking forward to this.'

'And you'll see me on Christmas Eve, so we can do presents then!' Draco said as excited as a child.

'You go to the Ball?'

'Yeah, parents are best friends remember?'

'Another reason not to go home.' Harry reminded me.

'Harry, please. I'm really excited for this. Don't take that away from me.' I told him sternly.

'Just thinking of your safety.'

'I know you are and I'm glad that you are but its Christmas.' I smiled. 'Speaking of which...presents!' I fumbled about in my bag and pulled out two boxes, one wrapped in emerald green and another in a deep purple colour. 'Ginny this one's for you,' I handed the purple box to her, 'and Harry this is yours.' I passed him the green box. 'I won't get a chance to see you over the break so I need to give these to you now.'

'It'll be weird won't it?' Harry asked. 'Not seeing each other on Christmas Day I mean.'

'You always see each other on Christmas Day?' Blaise asked.

'Since first year we've always spent Christmas with each other.' I shrugged. 'It's just what we've done. But I guess now it's time for new traditions.' I giggled.

'Hermione?' There was a knock at the door.

'Yeah?' I called back.

'You ready yet?'

'Just about, you can come in Blaise.' I didn't turn around from the dresser I was sat at in my room but I was able to see his reflection in the mirror. 'You look dashing.' I smiled as I finished putting my earrings on.

'Hermione you look stunning.' He told me as I stood to face him. My brown hair was curled and twisted in an elaborate style atop of my head, my face was given simple make up and I was wearing a beautiful ball gown. Midnight blue in colour, it skimmed the floor as I walked and was strapless. I had been told to leave my neck bare, clearly I was going to be given something to wear there later, so I placed my shawl around my shoulders and joined my brother at the door.

'Shut up. I'm ready to go.'

'I'm glad you're back.' He pulled me into a tight hug which I responded to instantly before we made our way to the door that would lead us to the ballroom. The elderly wizard stood at the door, ready to announce us.

'Ah, Mister Zabini, Miss Zabini, everyone is awaiting you're arrival. Shall I announce you?'

'Please.' Blaise smiled and linked his arm through my own.

The man opened the ballroom door and cast a volumising charm on his voice. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Blaise Zabini accompanying his sister, who has finally been able to return to her family, Hermione Zabini.' There were several gasps as we entered the room and I noticed our parents standing at the bottom of the staircase, beaming up at us.

'You look lovely darling.' Mum told me as she hugged me.

'Thank you, so do you.' I smiled at her as I took in her appearance. Her dress was similar in style to mine but was a gorgeous deep purple in colour.

'You're both grown up now. I never got a chance to watch you grow, I'm so sorry darling.' Dad pulled me into a tight hug.

'Hey! Let's not get all sentimental now, there's plenty of time for that after the party.' I smiled, my eyes filled with tears.

'You look lovely.' He whispered in my ear before mum took him to dance.

I kept smiling I made my way over to where Draco and his parents were standing. I couldn't help but feel a wave of nerves wash over me. These people wanted to kill my best friend.

I drew up all of my courage as I approached them, 'Good evening Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy.'

'Evening Miss Zabini. Quite an entrance, you look a vision. If you'll excuse us we were just heading to discuss certain matters with your parents.'

I nodded at him and finally spoke to Draco once they were well out of earshot. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too. You look absolutely beautiful by the way.'

'It's just a bit of make up and a dress that's too expensive for me.'

'Doesn't stop what I'm seeing.' He smiled and gently pulled me towards the dozens of other couples who were waltzing around the dance floor.

About an hour and a half after I'd arrived Draco managed to steer me away from the many people who had "finally been able to meet me".

'I thought I was never going to get you on your own.' He laughed as he pulled me out of the ballroom, down the hallway and into a small alcove where no one could see us.

'What're we doing?'

'I'm giving you your present, I've wanted to do it all night.' He said as he fished around in the pocket of his dress robes until he finally found what he was looking for. A minuscule box lay in the palm of his hand; it wasn't until he tapped it with his wand that it grew to its correct size and he opened it.

'It's beautiful.' I told him as he lifted the intricate bracelet up to fasten it around my wrist.

Draco smiled weakly at me before attaching the bracelet around my wrist. 'I love you Mia.' He told me as he pressed his forehead against my own.

'I love you too.'

'You know I love you and I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm so sorry Mia.' He kissed the top of my head.

'What?'

'Promise that you don't hate me.'

'I don't hate you, I couldn't.' I laughed.

Draco sighed and pulled his wand back out of his dress robes, concentrated on my new bracelet for a second and finally flicked his wand. I felt a sharp pain shoot from my wrist through my entire body. The bracelet felt as though it was burning the skin it touched and the pain brought me to my knees, made my eyes water and made my entire body feel weak. I understood why Draco knew I would hate him now.

'At least you've proved yourself now.' A familiar male voice scoffed as he came from wherever he had been hiding and grabbed me roughly by the arm.

Three or four other figures appeared form various places in the lobby and shuffled forwards to help the first to pick me up. The last of the group paused next to Draco,

'I'm glad you've brushed up on your acting skills. I was beginning to wonder whether my son was ever going to succeed.' Lucius Malfoy stepped back and pointed the other Death Eaters in the opposite direction of the ballroom.

'Sweet dreams Miss Zabini.' He chuckled before flicking his wand in my direction and I felt my eyes become instantly heavier.

No matter how hard I tried to fight it, the artificial sleep was inevitable.

I had given in and betrayal had won.

**Firstly apologies for how long it took me to write this. Writer's block is one of the things I hate the most in the world. Secondly I apologise for the ending but there is good news, I'm definitely going to write a sequel but I wanted to get this finished first so that I could start the sequel with a clean slate almost.**

**I've got a few ideas for the sequel but please, please, please give me any ideas you want in there, they're all appreciated!**

**R&R and again I'm really sorry about the delay and the quality of this chapter.**

_**L x**_


End file.
